


The Victorious

by 7cinnamonroses



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, And someone to slap his gross beautiful face, Courtship, Deception, Disguise, F/M, Frigga Feels, Lesbian OC, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loyalty, Magic, Manipulative Loki, Mischief in progress, No Love at First Sight, Playboy!Loki, Seduction, Shapeshifter Loki, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7cinnamonroses/pseuds/7cinnamonroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Asgard's heir to the throne left to spend his days with his Midgardian companion Jane Foster, Loki sits on Asgards golden throne in the disguise of Odin Allfather. The lack of an heir causes Asgard's inhabitants to grow restless and thus 'Odin's' advisers talk him into holding festivities to eventually find a new queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Logyn story. Hope you'll like it.

The halls of Asgard's golden palace had not been buzzing with such anticipation and hushed excitement for a considerable amount of time. For many, there was some enjoyment in the prospect of the coming weeks, now that the high council and the ministers had finally found their king's ear. At last he had been inclined to listen to the imploring voices of his counsellors. With the heir to the throne gone and no queen, people were starting to become restless. Not only the Asgardian subjects, but the inhabitants of other realms, too. Rumours about stirring revolts had raised their ridiculous heads, voices claiming to be the rightful next king because they had fought valiantly in the war over one god-forsaken place or the other forcing themselves onto people. They sufficed to send aged generals and wise royal advisers into skittish fits. Which would of course be a feast for the eye were it not all coming into his general direction. Not to amuse him, No! To plead him to prevent unfavourable events to unfold. That was around the time when he came to understand how much work 'being king' really was.

The first few months had been a pleasure. He had watched them approach with slightly hunched shoulders, uncomfortable words that stumbled over each other while rushing out of their mouths and embarrassed, withered eyes that had trouble meeting his eye. After every audience he had gone to his quarters and had laughed at their uneasiness. What a wonderful thing it would have been to watch this as a bystander as those old men walked up to Odin's throne to advice him to...

His laughter had died at that point every single time when he recalled what had caused respected and wise men to step up to their king. The splendour of the old Asgardian's posture and grandeur melting off of him like molten stone, leaving only his pale, sharply cut features, his eyes closed tightly. The wrinkles and deep bags under the blue eye would become smooth, while they took on their natural green hue. Those orbs would be possessed by a short-lived expression of something that might have been interpreted as despair when they opened again. He had always chosen not to pay attention to that unsettling feeling that clawed at that beating thing inside of his chest, guarded by his rip-cage.

Had he not been trapped in that cursed cell none of this would have happened.

_Try the stairs to the left…_

His own words echoed through his mind in an unbidden and unpleasant hiss. Loki’s hands clenched into fists as unbidden and definitely unwelcome images flashed through his mind, forcing onto him the cruelty of his own imagination. They had not allowed him to see her. Pay her the respect she had so utterly deserved and again their last conversation flashed through his mind. How had he been supposed to know? She had been Frigga. Wise, gentle, patient, brave, warm, strong Frigga. What kind of monstrosity would harm a woman such as her?

His past words gnawed at him, burning into his flesh like acid, eating away muscles and skin alike until there were just nerves that pulsed with the piercing agony of loss. Why did it have to be her? There was plenty of useless, replaceable vermin in this palace, why her?  

Somewhere around the long and never ending tracks of his meditations he would force his thoughts back, sealing them in some dark, cold corner of his mind. Until they would break free again. They always did. Like a re-occurring nightmare they grasped him, clawing at his sanity until he allowed his rage to run untamed. It cost him sleep. His nights were haunted by screams he had heard, but yet worse by those he hadn’t. And Thanos. Again and again, Thanos. The titan’s ugly, sneering visage as he towered over him. The Other’s cackle. Mother’s screams. Mother’s eyes. Those beautiful, devastated eyes. They never left him alone for long. Especially when his mind was not occupied with anything.

Maybe some kind of diversion would serve him indeed well.

Additionally, Loki, son of Laufey had finally had enough of their whimpering comments of the Allfather's need of a new wife. He would not accept any of the women, claiming that they were not to his liking. Their exquisite predecessor would make even the finest woman pale in comparison and it had only been 6 months. The thought was obscene enough, he would not grant it to take fruit. Oh he definitely would have some fun with the whole scheme! Before he had even met any of the fine ladies his general opinion of them was already established. The royal and highly esteemed families of the realms had an army of daughters, who all had been waiting for Thor’s coronation and the time he would be ready to marry. Their disappointment must have been as severe as Lady Sif’s. Now that they had a new chance to put one of their daughters at the side of an Asagardian king, they would be overjoyed and most certainly reconciled. Greedy, power hungry and ambitious families would send their most beautiful daughters, claiming that their charms equalled their fertility. Prospected realms would send their princesses, young and old to parade them in front of him. Most of them would be rather pretty, some of them beautiful and a few of them breath-taking. Some of them would be considered a beauty in their realm, though he would possibly flinch at their appearance.

He had left the matter to the council, which had been met with considerable delight. ‘Odin’s’ contempt and unwillingness had been apparent to the men close to him. Most of them clearly did not even blame him, hence their first reluctance to talk him into it or even mentioning the topic. The beloved queen Frigga had not been dead for too long and after centuries of the king and queen’s union any man would certainly understand that a longer period of mourning was due. No one would have spoken up to make any suggestion at all if the golden son of Asgard had not left in order to be with the little Midgardian who had stolen his heart.

Loki rolled his eyes at the memory. While he surely would be the last person to complain about the way things had developed, he often wondered how he of all people had been tricked into thinking that someone like Thor and him shared the same blood. There was no way of describing the intensity of his disappointment in himself for not having seen it.

Currently, he was going over some reports with his General, a bulky and heavy-boned, but intelligent strategist. He muttered quick instructions that were met with a quick nod and a fitting suggestion. ‘Odin’ nodded. While his first instinct had been removing all those too close to the real king, he had decided that it would look suspicious. Furthermore, this aged warrior was someone he would have regretted losing. In case he became a nuisance he could still dispose of him quickly.

Just behind the older warrior, stood tall, blonde Fandral, which honestly was one of those happenstances really irking Loki. Fandral knew him. He knew Loki better than he knew Odin, which was the man’s personal luck. While Hogun was still taking care of matters on Vanaheim, Fandral, Sif and Volstagg were left to attend their daily duties as warriors. With Thor no longer present, they had little reason to converse with the king, unless it was in matters of war and battle and currently it was a time of uneasy peace. He knew it wouldn’t last. There were things out there. Beings ambitious enough to make every action Loki had taken in the past couple of years seem moderate. Not saying his claim to the throne wasn’t justified, for it was, but he had no wish, nor any interest to help Thanos in his quest. Which was why it was for the best to keep a low or rather aged profile. Loki bid his time, strengthening his armies and ensuring alliances. Another point his ministers had brought to his attention. The marriage with a princess or a widowed –still young– queen without issue would unite two realms.

All true and well. And he would make one promise or two. Only to break it when the war over and all obligations would be fulfilled. It would be easy to get rid of them. It was always easy.

Loki had no need for a wife.

But that didn’t mean he could not have a little fun. It was time to live a little.

Just when his generals withdrew and he turned to the throne room, he met the bowing figure of an old man.

“I greet you, Allfather.” He spoke with a pleasant voice.

“What brings you to me today?” Loki enquired, not unfriendly but with distinct dignity.

“My king, if I may… Inform you of the development of your… courtship.” He nearly spat the word. This one here had disliked the scheme nearly as much as ‘Odin’ had at first, which was why he had made this very man the overseer of everything.

Loki leaned back and sighed.

“Let me hear it, if you must.”

The other bowed once more.

“The festivities will begin in a fortnight. I took it upon myself to invite only the royal families of the acceptable realms as well as the three most respected families whose daughters are renowned beauties of every suitable realm, making a total of 11 families.”

Odin’s brow rose. There were of course only three realms who might suit this purpose. No one had wished him to marry a troll or a Jotun and Midgard was regarded as too inferior to be considered. This left Vanaheim, Alfheim and Asgard itself.

“A rather reasonable choice I am sure.”

“It is no secret to me, that your majesty has no love for this travesty and if it weren’t such uneasy times I would have loved nothing more than to act as your loyal subject and support your wish to mourn our beloved queen a little longer. But as it stands…” he drifted off and again Loki nodded his head. “The preparations already began, rooms and suits…”

“Enough…” ‘Odin’ growled and raised his hand to silence the man. “I wish to be informed about the persons who will attend, the rest I shall leave to you.”

He couldn’t be bothered to plan this tasteless joke of official courtship. What good was it to be king if you could not at least have people do the most bothersome tasks for you?

The old man only smiled with something that might be respect.

“It shall all be done as you wish, Allfather.”

Of course it would be.

 

…

 

At the same time, two young women were sitting on the windowsill of the elder one’s bedroom. Both were barefoot and while the younger weaved the other’s soft hair into a beautiful braid with her quick, delicate hands the aura of laughter and giggles still floated around. The warm light of the late afternoon basked them in a delicious mix of golden rays of sunshine, only surpassed by the brightness and warmth of their smiles.

“Do you think he is asking father for my hand?” the elder wondered with barely suppressed agitation. The younger quickly finished her work on her sister's hair, binding the braid with a scarlet ribbon made of silk. She leaned forward and hugged her sister from behind.

“He’d be the most foolish man I ever laid eyes upon if he didn’t.” the younger woman proclaimed affectionately. To her, her older sister was one of the most beautiful girls in all the 9 Realms and her humble and sweet character only added up to her long list of assets. “Now don’t be nervous! Father knows that you like Asmund. I am sure he will give his blessing, you will see! And come winter you will be presenting me with the happy prospect of becoming an aunt.”

Her sister’s optimism made the other turn and smile sadly at her.

“I am sorry… I keep speaking of Asmund and marriage. While you…” she trailed off, not meeting her sister’s gaze. The younger bit her lip before her face lit up once more.

“What would it have looked like if I had married before you, Tove? The image of an old maid does not suit you.” she joked, while her fair sister gave her a worried look she chose to ignore. “No, no! I shall have all the advantages of being a younger sister. You will give birth to a glorious child who will have your bright, honest eyes and Asmunds red hair and I will spoil it shamelessly while practicing being a mother myself.”

There were emotions that raged in the younger’s eyes. A deeply rooted sadness and a trace of wounded hopes that kept dragging themselves back to their feet to march on. Yet her smile was vibrant and lovely. It did not fool Tove who took hold of the soft and quick hands of her sister.

“Listen, I…”

A soft knock made Tove’s body jerk up and the other girl giggled before calling the person on the other side of the door in, expecting their father. To both girls' surprise it was one of their brothers who entered. Their eyes met and Tove rose to her feet.

“Sigurd…?”

The young man sighed.

“Father sent me for you, but I think it would be better if you both came downstairs with me.”

Immediately Tove was in front of her brother, grasping for his hand.

“What happened? Did father speak to Asmund? Is he still…?” she began, when her brother wordlessly folded her into his arms. The younger one’s heart suddenly sank. Sigurd wasn’t one to show affection for his sisters easily, thinking it unmanly behaviourism. She got to her feet and grabbed her sister’s shoes, slipping them onto Tove’s small feet.

“Wha…” she began to ask, but both her siblings interrupted her.

“We mustn’t make father wait.” Their brother said rather softly and stepped back. Placing his large hand on his sister’s back, he led her out of the room.

Poor Tove’s heart was ripping itself apart while she wondered what might have happened. Sigurd’s rather solemn state spoke volumes. Had he been asked to fetch her –only her– she would not have been worried. But to have both coming down… Their father wasn’t a cruel man. In fact he was fierce, yet kind. A sensible man who understood that no woman who had her own hopes of marriage shattered only 4 months ago would enjoy seeing another being betrothed in front of her eyes. Even if it was her sister! Tove understood that and would have loved to give the other the space and tranquillity she probably yearned for.

The beautiful braid was placed over her shoulder as they walked down the flight of stairs and she looked back. Again the sister’s eyes met and the younger gave the elder an encouraging nod when they were greeted by their mother.

“Is something wrong?” Tove asked in a small voice. Their mother stepped up to them and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“My love, I do not ask for strength. What I ask of you is far more cruel. I ask you for patience.”

The beauty of their mother’s youth was usually still visible in the features of her face. Right now however it called some sort of discomfort it’s guest, making her appear slightly older than she was.

“Mother please… What happened? Is it… Is father not…” tears were threatening to break out of Tove’s eyes to freely flow down her face when her mother reached for both of her hands.

“My pretty girl… Please do not make me the bringer of bad news, when I had no wish to hand any strength to them in the first place.”

For a moment it appeared as if the family's eldest daughter were to faint. Her younger sister’s insistent and surprisingly strong grip, along with their brother’s supporting arm, held her and her consciousness firmly in warm and sympathetic grasps.

Asmund had already left when they entered their father’s study and Tove sank down on a chair, beautiful even in her unequalled despair.

“My beauty…” the deep voice of their father had taken a soothing tone. A bad sign. “All I ask is for you to listen and then decide if you can forgive Asmund and me.”

And explain he did. How the young man had been about to be given Tove’s hand in marriage when a messenger with an urgent message had arrived. Seeing no reason why his future son-in-law ought not to be present, they both were given the invitation –or ‘the edict’ as their mother would come to call it soon– of the Allfather’s search for a new queen. Once or twice it seemed as if the young woman wanted to interrupt her father, but she always held her tongue. Soon it all became clear. After the messenger had left with the news of Tove being one of the women who had been chosen to be presented to the king, Asmund as well as their father had been hit with the gravity of the situation. If only the boy had come one day earlier! An hour even, would have sufficed. If they were to refuse now it would be refusing the Allfather and that would be treason. Both men knew that.

“…B-But father… You cannot…” Tove sobbed, now openly weeping, her mother and sister by her side, the latter still looking at her father as if begging him for some sort of reconciliation.

“Asmund and I agreed, that we have to do the Allfather’s bidding.” His voice rose over the cry of his beloved daughter. “But… But: If the Allfather does not choose you as his queen, you will be free to do as you please. All things considered, I see no reason why Asmund and you should not be married by the end of the summer.”

Tove stared at her father.

“Y-You won’t force me to… You wouldn’t be mad if I…”

“Oh, my beauty… What kind of father would that make me? I made Asmund promise he would wait and once we are back we will wait another month and then you shall be officially betrothed.”

For the moment all seemed well. Tove even made herself smile once or twice over the remainder of the day, even though none of her siblings could be bothered to overlook the sorrow in her eyes. This was painful. For all of them. The day had started in such happy prospects. It all laid in shambles now and the younger sister knew from personal experience what kind of hell Tove was going through right now. When night had fallen, the door to the younger sister’s room opened and in slipped a white-clad figure.

It lingered beside the bed for a moment.

“Are you awake?” Tove whispered softly and her sister turned towards her.

“Yes.”

“Can I sleep here?”

That too was met with a positive answer and soon both sisters were snuggled under the warm blanket.

“I am scared…” Tove admitted.

“What exactly scares you the most?” the younger asked.

“What if he… I don’t intend to sound vain, it is just… Sigyn, what if the Allfather does choose me?”

The younger smiled gently and made sure her next words were spoken firmly.

“Then we will think of something. It is as father said though. There will be princesses and all sorts of other beautiful girls… and surely if it came to happen, the Allfather would understand if you explained it to him. I am sure he of all people would understand what it feels like to be separated from those you love and how it tears your heart asunder.”

“Are you sure?” Tove asked, sounding desperate, taking hold of Sigyn’s hands.

“Of course I am, sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we will learn a bit more about Sigyn and her family as well as the real Odin's fate.  
> Next chapter is going to have more Loki, I just wanted to take some time to get to know  
> Sigyn a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those people who left kudos and a warm hug for lemomina for her comment :)  
> In the next weeks I will be quite busy so I will probably only update once a week even though Loki & Sigyn  
> are being very naughty and are constantly begging (Sigyn) and commanding (Loki... and Sigyn) to be written  
> about. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Stay lovely, dearies.

Chapter 2

 

In the days that followed this unpleasant surprise, Tove did not calm down. Even though her mother and Sigyn kept assuring her that they would never let anything happen to her that she did not wish to happen, her disposition worsened with every new day. She only picked at her food and ate little. More than once Sigyn could not help but rush into her sister’s room when she heard the heart breaking sound of crying.

It was of no use. Something needed to happen. Her health would suffer if she remained this agitated.

Sigyn knocked at her sister’s door, only to be greeted by cold, indifferent silence. For a moment the young woman’s knuckles lingered against the dark wood.

“Tove?” she called gently and a drenched sob answered her. Bracing herself, she reached for the handle to open the door, when it was swung open, her hand hovering awkwardly in mid-air. There stood Tove, her long hair uncombed, her face swollen by shed tears and all the pain of the world in her eyes. “Oh, Tove…”

Turning away from her younger sister, Tove walked back towards her bed and sat down. Sigyn lost no time and closed the door behind her before rushing towards her sister. Her knees met the hand-woven carpet when she knelt down in front of the other.

“I can’t sleep Sigyn… I haven’t slept in two days now.” Even her voice was exhausted and still held that terrible, overwhelming panic. “Every time I close my eyes the walls feel like closing in on me. I know I am being foolish, but… it just doesn’t stop!”

Sigyn seized her sister’s cold hands and flinched. She had to come up with something. Anything! Sadly, her mind was blank. Wrecking her brain for any kind of solution for this mess, she sat up and began to smooth down the other woman’s hair.

“Dearest, you need to calm your senses.” Those were the only words that made it out of her mouth and she felt them as hollow as they were.

“You don’t know what this is like! I’ll loose Asmund to some other girl and then I’ll…” A cold grip clenched Sigyn’s heart tightly, her stomach nearly combusting and she felt as if she’d be sick any second now. For a moment she wanted to lash out, tell her sister to get a grip. That Asmund would wait for her, because he promised father exactly that. That Odin would probably not want a queen who could not even keep her composure even though nothing had really happened yet. It all danced on her tongue, the words ready to cut deep wounds into Tove’s own heart.

It hurt! It hurt so terribly. Before she could hiss a single word Tove’s eyes grew wide in shock and she clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just done. “Sigyn, I…”

Stumbling to her feet, she took a step back and shook her head. Her chin clenched and her lower lip slightly curled while she tried to supress her own feelings.

“Sister… Sigyn, listen, I am sorry! I am so sorry!” she begged and came to her feet, taking hold of Sigyn’s shoulders. Sigyn had to get out. Her brain came up with an idea, now that everything inside of her dulled. It all slowed down, became more dense and transparent, enabling her to see the whole picture and the solution to their problems.

“I will accompany you to the palace instead of father. I will keep an eye on you so I will be able to tell you when you draw too much attention on you. If it be necessary, I will…” Her voice was hollow. Controlled. Unmoved. But her whole body begged her to leave. To crawl into some corner and stay there until it was all gone. It had to go away. Sigyn needed it to go away. “We will be very subtle and prove that in spite of all your charms and beauty you would not be fit to be queen. If it be necessary… We’re quite alike… you know when I really try… a-and no one is waiting for me…”

The young woman did not think it would really come to that! But when Sigyn really tried and made an effort she was able to equal her sister in beauty, so if need be, she would make an effort. Tove had Asmund and a future here, while Sigyn had –as she had said– no one who would be as devastated over her as Asmund would be over Tove. She was able to do good, so that was what she would do.

“Sigyn…” Tove’s voice begged with her, but the other girl only glanced towards the window.

“You should sleep now… Don’t tell mother and father about my words. It probably won’t be necessary.” was all Sigyn said before she broke away from her sister and left the room. She flew to her own room and sank against the door, sliding down until she came to sit on the hard, wooden floor, her figure hunched, arms wrapped around her legs. Before she had even settled in this position her body shook with quietened sobs. Her tears were like needles that pierced every inch of her face, every new sob slashing her windpipe. She had wanted this to be over. Why wasn’t it over yet? It ought to be over.

“Why…?” she whispered in a broken, drowning voice. “Why…”

And it was then, in that moment that she hated it all. She hated being so vulnerable, unable to defend her sister. She hated herself for letting herself go like this. If she had not been so terribly morose she would not a wrecked herself to the sorry state she had only been able to get out of around a month ago, her initial beauty returning. Maybe then they would have chosen her, the younger. Sigyn was aware of her own charms. She wasn’t like Tove, who was easily superior, but what she lacked, she had once known to compensate with her quick wit, her good humour and her sunny disposition. Or what was left of it…

What good had it ever brought her to see things from the bright side? To be enthusiastic and optimistic about life and the things it held in store for her? All those promises from fairy-tales from her childhood had proven a lie. No one ever came to warn you of the snakes and villains. No amount of honesty and friendly words would make you good enough to have your goodness alone safe you.

Those thoughts, she hated too. It wasn’t who she was. She was friendly. And she was kind and an optimist and liked to joke around with her brothers. She enjoyed it when people laughed with her and learning new things had always thrilled her.

Until the day when new things had not been thrilling anymore, but had become terrifying. When the people she had trusted laughed not with her but to her expense. When her honesty and kindness were thrown back into her face, disregarded as simple-mindedness. All to the point where she had really hated herself. Sigyn had overcome that. She still worked on that last step though. Because hate was not an emotion she enjoyed. It consumed everything until nothing was left of the person you had once been.

She no longer hated herself. She was only one step away from overcoming her hatred altogether. Now, Tove’s words had thrown her back into depths she had tried to forget about. That last step would take some more time.

Sigyn could not forgive yet.

But she was nothing if not patient.

 

…

 

It was the day before the ladies who had been invited for his consideration would arrive at the palace and it had gotten late. Loki sat by the window, a cup of strong wine in his hand while reading one of his mother’s old books instead of papers regarding the state of his armies, food supplies for Asgard’s citizens and letters by diplomats. For once it was quiet in the realm and he had admitted some leisure time to himself.

Lately everything had become a bit too easy for his liking. Not that he minded, but he grew bored and he truly hoped this would change come morning.

Tomorrow the palace would bust with voices and you would be able to taste the pure flavour of excitement in the air. The prospect of some new, unsuspecting people to play with was exhilarating. Their own vanity would be their ultimate downfall. Oh he would enjoy this. Not only would he have some new playthings, these playthings would also be young, pretty women who had been taught to do anything to please. He’d get them to be most eager to please.

It would be time to feed the birds soon…

Languidly he got to his feet and surrounded himself with his magic to be invisible for the eye and travelled down into an unused, ancient part of Asgard’s prison. There, in the last cell, hidden by rubble and stone rested the illusion of a corpse. With a flick of Loki’s hand, the illusion melted away and the sleeping form of the real Odin appeared, surrounded by his caged ravens Hugin and Munin. They began to scream and crow at him and Loki rolled his eyes. Why he kept up with those troublesome creatures was beyond him.

“Stop that fuss, already!” Loki barked at them as he threw some meat into the cage. “Or I’ll have you cooked and fed to Heimdall!”

For once, there was silence. Glorious, peaceful silence.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” he asked, addressing the sleeping man without looking at him.

He detested the sight of that old fool. His son –his golden and oh so beloved son– had forsaken his own home, his responsibility to be with some wench. Loki knew how it would be! Thor would remain on Midgard for a couple of years until his precious Jane Foster would become unsightly, her age showing deep and unforgiving traces in the shape of wrinkles and skin that would turn slack. He’d come running back as his new friends would die of old age or of stupidity one after the other. It would be too late then. By then the Asgardian people would have lost their trust in this once so famed warrior. All because Thor was what Loki had always known him to be: A soft-hearted fool, who did not think about his actions and their enormous consequences. Right now he needed his broth… Thor’s good graces though. If Thanos were to strike –as Loki suspected he would– the upcoming war would be long and cruel at best. They were unprepared, the lot of them. Midgard had doubled its quest to be prepared for the next… well… **_him_** , but Loki knew that the so-called Avengers had no chance against the titan himself. He’d come though and he’d be sure to be on the winning side as soon as that purple-faced maniac made his next step.

What had really shocked him had been Asgard’s defences during Malekith’s invasion. He had made sure to personally look over the damage and that night he had been close to slicing the Allfather’s throat in his all consuming anger. No wonder they had fallen. No wonder they had nearly been defeated.

No wonder she was dead…

And it hurt again. His face turned towards the old man.

“You’ll pay dearly for that. …Believe me, for I’ve experienced first-hand how to make people pay dearly.” He hissed and stormed out of the cell, sealing and hiding it once more, the ravens screaming following him until his magic silenced those too. Loki stalked down the corridors, trying to shake the thoughts that haunted his mind.

 

 ...

 

Oydis –Sigyn’s mother– had placed the young woman’s head on her lap and smoothed her hair in long, slow strokes. They would leave in an hour to travel to the palace and finally there had been some time for the aging woman to talk to her younger daughter.

“We did not have a lot of time to talk since the edict…” Her voice was wonderfully calm. That was something she had always loved about her mother the most. Even when she was out of humour, even in the midst of raging chaos her mother seemed calm and collected. One day she hoped to be like that.

“There were a lot of things to prepare for…” Sigyn answered.

Her mother sighed.

“If only Prince Thor had stayed…” her mother’s voice held some sort of criticism.

“Mother…”

“Oh shush! A prince should have the foresight to…”

Sigyn’s mother was not happy. Both of her daughter’s were unhappy and she had been unable to protect them in both cases. One thing she could do however was to be angry with he people she held responsible, which she surely was doing right now. Poor, brave Thor…

“Prince Thor surely did not plan for any of this to happen. And I think such talk is still not appropriate in good circles of society.” the young woman joked and grinned up at her mother.

Oydis gave her daughter a look.

“This house has not been the best circle of society lately, so I may criticise Prince Thor’s actions as I please.” she stated dryly. Once her mother had been a fierce admirer of the prince, make no mistake. For a time she had –like all mothers– cultivated thoughts about one of her daughters marrying Asgards future king. Sigyn supposed this normal, because all her friend’s mothers had had the same dream for their daughters. The last couple of years had put her admiration to a test though and while she would never blame anyone for choosing love over a troublesome throne, the fact that it brought misery to her beautiful, lovely Tove when a new wife had to be found so Odin could father a new line of succession as long as he was still able to, led to Thor sinking in Oydis’ favour.

“I am sure he would be devastated…” Sigyn joked and her mother laughed softly. Her caressing slowed and then stopped altogether suddenly.

“Your father and I are very proud of your decision to accompany your sister. You will be able to keep her spirits up and have a good way of staying out of trouble. But I cannot help but wonder whether you are already able to shoulder such pressure alone. Tove can be a hand-full when she is agitated. I am worried you might not be able to handle that. No one is blaming you my brave girl, but you were so delicate these last months.” A question lingered in the air around them. “My Sigyn… if you have the slightest doubt, you can still step back and allow us to take over. That’s what parents are there for, you know?”

The small hand clutched a handful of the soft fabric of her mother’s pale-blue dress.

“I think it will be good for me, mother.” She explained in a small voice. After she had first had the idea, she had wondered about the same things. Those last four months had been hard on her and she had only just now begun to be her old self and regain some strength. But this was what she yearned for. To see new things that had nothing to do with her life here and a task to keep her busy. “I am afraid I am not only doing this for Tove’s sake to be honest. When my mind is busy with taking care of her and our surroundings, I will not have the time to ponder over things that might have been.”

Something in her voice that only a mother could pick up must’ve been audible, because the next thing Sigyn knew was being hoisted up and pulled into a warm hug. After some silence, her mother leaned back and pressed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“If that is the case, do forget that I said anything. But if you realize that it is too much for you, I insist you send for me or your father. We will be with you in no time and if I have to go through the Allfather himself to get to you.”

Laughter forced itself from Sigyn’s chest.

“You know I would like to see that. Makes for a wonderful mental image.” She admitted and her mother laughed along.

“I love you, my little girl.” her mother told her warmly and Sigyn snuggled into the embrace.

 

Their home was not close to the palace and thus they had the whole of two hours of tense traveling. Tove still clutched Sigyn’s hand in an almost painful grip. Asmund had come to bid her farewell, just in case. An unwise decision on the one hand, while it was probably very reassuring for Tove to know that he would come to see her one last time. Though it would of course not be the last time. While the promise of a sisterly eye to keep her from drawing too much attention had calmed the elder sister’s nerves to the extend that she could eat and sleep again, she was still a nervous wreck. Surely, this was no material for a queen. Just as she followed this specific musing, Sigyn rolled her eyes. It was terrible of her to think that her sister was unfit for the title. At the same time… it was the truth. Additionally, it wasn’t like Tove had not expressed that opinion about herself repeatedly. The young woman might be a bit vain –a weakness everyone suffered from at least once in their lifetime Sigyn supposed– but she had sense enough to see her strengths and defects. She was a lovely and sweet girl, had a quick understanding of the world and had very good manners. While other girls who weren’t nearly as pretty as Tove might come of as obnoxiously arrogant at times, growing up with two brothers who did not care how pretty other people thought their sister had kept her from thinking that her looks would open her the doors to luck and happiness. Especially not when she and her baby-sister came home with dirt clinging to their faces and dripping mud in their hair after fighting with the boys.  
The first years of their life had not been spent in the wealth they had been able to enjoy for a good 400 years now, so there had been no need for decorum or lady-like manners. They had never been poor, but their father’s position had been insignificant and they hadn’t known the grandeur of a large house with servants before he had been promoted to the ranks of a General, bringing home glory and riches. When Tove had been an adolescent she had started to care more about things like dresses, singing and the likes. While Sigyn had gladly imitated her sister in some things, just like a younger sister was wont to do, she had still enjoyed a good horse race. Not just watching it, but actively chasing her twin-brother Sigurd and their friends down.

“Do you think we will be allowed to visit Vidar while we’re so close?” Sigyn asked her father who sat across from them. The aged soldier considered this for a moment.

“You’re gusts of the palace, not prisoners, child. I don’t see why they wouldn’t allow it.”

Tove’s eyes instantly lit up. Their oldest brother Vidar had married only 3 years ago and his wife Sigrid had given birth to their first child – A lovely boy named Bjarke whom they had only seen twice yet.

“We’ll just ask someone if it is possible then.” Sigyn told her sister, who nodded happily.

“Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing after all!” she mused after half an hour. “We’ll see cute Bjarke and dear Sigrid!”

Her younger sister grinned mischievously at her.

“And how about my dear first-born?” their mother asked, with a grin which matched Sigyn’s.

“I suppose I shall be able to put up with him.” Tove joked, much to everyone’s happiness. Nothing was lost as long as she was still able to do that. Their eldest brother and Tove always had had a difficult relationship. At first it had been because baby Tove had taken away all the attention from Vidar, who had been everyone’s favourite for 7 years. Then, when the twins were born and Tove had no longer been the only one around except him, instead of taking the same issue as he had done with her, he had possessed the audacity to dote not only on his new baby-brother –who had much more worth than his first sister in his eyes– but on little Sigyn too (This had been due to the fat that the concept of twins had fascinated him deeply). To her relief, Sigyn lost her fascination quickly when their mother had explained that she was indeed a girl like Tove and thus the girl had her baby-sister all to herself.

When they drew nearer to their destination, the clutch around the younger woman’s arm tightened again and she gave those sweaty hands a soft pad.

“I’ll trip you personally if I am forced to sister and I shall have you standing beside the most beautiful princess.” Sigyn assured her, causing a nervous giggle to fall from Toves mouth.

“Sigyn!” her father exclaimed and gaped at his youngest.

“What? Its only for her best!” she argued and her mother quickly turned her head into the other direction to hide her grin. “You know her! She’d forget to trip and fall flat on her face as we will be rehearsing starting tonight.”

“Why, thank you, sister! Where would I be without you?” Tove muttered dryly.

“You’ll thank me as soon as the Allfather has us both banned from the palace because of the things I’ll have you break!”

This was when their mother turned to them again, barely able to hold back the smile that was ready to conquer her handsome face.

“You will do no such thing! I don’t want to pay good gold just because you girls ruined…”

“Yes?” both girls chimed happily.

“Enough!” the aged warrior interrupted firmly and they immediately fell silent. His most severe gaze fell on Sigyn, who shrank away a bit. “Sigyn… Your sister is old enough to do her own tripping!”

Everyone stared at the tall man, with his long beard combed, his official armour giving him the most imposing appearance. It was their mother who snorted first and their daughter chimed in with nervous giggles as their journey came to an end.

“Yes indeed, Sigyn! Have some trust in my wonderful tripping skills.” Tove insisted while climbing out of their carriage into the warm light of the day, forgetting to be nervous now that they were teasing each other.

“We have a king to convince of your lack of grace, sister! I only had the best intentions.”

With a laugh they looked at each other, before turning towards the large, golden palace in front of them. As their parents came to stand beside them, the older sister had fallen silent.

She was intimidated and only had one wish. To flee. To turn around, climb back into the carriage and return home with her parents. Sigyn knew that, so she did the only thing she could think of. She tried to keep her amused, while a steward of some sorts hurried towards them.

“It is… terrifying.” Tove whispered.

“Do you think the architect had to compensate for something with that tower?” she asked innocently while gazing up at the palace and a sudden blush came to Tove’s cheeks while she spun around to berate her sister.

“Sigyn!!! You cannot say something like…” a short laugh erupted from her chest. “Oh Norns… You…” she continued to laugh.

Sweet, most sweet victory!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those kudos and another comment, sweethearts!  
> I already began my work on Chapter 4 and had planned to include it into Chapter 3,  
> but I did not want to just stumble into things.

Chapter 3

 

Tove clung to her mother with all her might as she fought the tears that were undoubtedly trying to force their way out of her eyes. Sigyn and their father stood nearby the carriage, both having the same worried expression written all over their faces before a warm, calloused hand reached for the young female Asgardian's small hand.

Her head whipped around to look her father in the eye.

“Both of you will be fine. I know you’ll make sure of that.” he told his youngest fondly with a trace of deeply settled pride. “But do take care of yourself as well, will you dear?”

“Don’t worry about us father.”

She was pulled into a warm hug when another servant –a middle-aged female with beautiful dark blonde hair– appeared and bowed in front of the group.

“Milady Birgarsdottir, Milady Sigyn, my name is Runa and I am your personal handmaiden. After you bid your parents farewell, it would be my honour to show you to your quarters.”

Her voice was pleasant, but her words caused something inside of Sigyn to stir. It began to kick and punch into the bottom of the young woman’s stomach and made her feel nauseous. The need to sit down was so strong that her grip on her father intensified and she closed her eyes, concentrating on her personal reason to be here.

_Tove needs me to be strong. I can do this. Think of the people you will meet, Sigyn! Think of the gardens and the books you’ve packed… You will be able to take walks without a worry in the world…_

Her heart was still causing a storm in her chest, when she turned away from her father, still clutching his hand in hers to smile at the servant, whom Tove only stared at in horror.

“Thank you, Runa! We will only be another minute.” she answered, her voice only slightly higher from her nervousness.

The servant curtsied and withdrew to linger some yards away from the group, allowing them some privacy.

“Now, now…” her mother cooed at her pretty daughter. “Try to see it that way: This is just training! When you move out to live with Asmund, you will not have to make a fuss, because you will already be acquainted with the feeling of being away from us for a while.”

Sigyn suddenly felt much lighter. This made sense! One day they would have to go away. None of them had been gone from home longer than some hours and this here would prepare them for that. On this level, it was more than a profitable trip. If you looked at it from Sigyn’s perspective, this journey had more advantages than even she had given it credit for. Then again; No one wanted to arrange a marriage for her.

 

…

 

The whole day was reserved to his own preparations for his future queen. Or should he say: Odin’s preparations? People told him all sorts of information about one girl or the other the moment she set foot onto the grounds of the palace. Just now an old man told him about the daughters of General Birger Tyrundsson having made their appearance. He was not familiar with those names and had no way of putting faces to them, so it meant little to him. Loki fought the urge to roll Odin's one good eye not for the first time this day.

 

…

 

After they had hugged and kissed their mother and father around a dozen times, Sigyn seized Tove’s hand and walked towards the waiting servant, who curtsied once more before sympathetically smiling at the tear-stained face of Tove.

“Is it Milady’s first stay away from home?” she inquired friendly and Tove nodded.

“S-sorry… I am nervous and not quite myself today.” the young woman assured the servant, not wishing to appear ridiculous. Runa just smiled graciously and asked them to follow her.

They walked through a couple of halls and corridors and Sigyn’s eyes were all over the place. Not for a single moment was she able to linger on the possible struggles that the next few days might bring. Her elder sister’s glances were much more shy and subtle, as if she were afraid of being caught while showing an interest.

After they had walked like this for a while, Sigyn reigned herself in showing her admiration for the palace’s beauty in such a way and grinned at her sister, who smiled back hesitantly.

“Excuse me, Runa?” she addressed the older woman. “May I ask how many other… invitations were sent?”

The handmaiden half turned towards her while she walked on, but she slowed her pace.

“9 young ladies are expected. Your sister and 2 other young ladies from Asgard, 4 from Vanaheim, including the Princess Farah and 2 more joining us from Alfheim. Princess Delyth and her brother already arrived.”

Sigyn frowned. Those were not as many as she had supposed there would be. And why just two families from Alfheim?

“Forgive my curious questions, but… I imagined that there would be more of… that there would be more… ladies.”

This time the handmaiden actually grinned at her.

“I suppose the Allfather’s advisors did not want to make the decision too hard for him. Though to be honest, it will be difficult enough.”

Tove’s eyes settled on the back of the other woman’s head.

“What makes you think that?” she asked in a small voice. Sigyn pitied her sister not for the first time today, though at the same time wished for her to keep her wits about her. With so few of them it would be easier to single one out and it would be better if Tove would not do more than be a pleasant view. Because even though Sigyn had sworn to her sister that she would do everything to draw the Allfather’s attention away from her and on herself if need be, she had no real wish to do so. Deep, deep inside of her she still hoped for her own happy ending –her own Asmund. Someone who would see more in her than a fertile womb to bear his children… and if possible, someone who wasn’t older than her own father. Sigyn was fine with the prospect of being somebodies wife one day. While she was not like Tove, who would be very happy with a calm and eventless life filled with children, gossip and social gatherings, she was not rebel enough to seek the life of a female warrior and not tame enough to become a priestess. Maybe her future husband would be a diplomat or a tradesman who travelled the realms and she would be able to accompany him sometimes. She would like that. While Asmund was a soldier like her father, Sigyn did not feel that drawn to men who fought in battle, though she had…

The younger of the two quickly shook her head just in time for the older woman to react to the question.

“Rumour has it that the Allfather is not keen on finding a new wife so soon after her Majesty’s death.”

Both women looked at each other. It was Sigyn who spoke.

“I can relate to that. While none of us had the privilege of ever meeting Queen Frigga, stories of her bravery, grace and wisdom always inspired nothing but respect for her person…” she trailed off. “Were you acquainted with her Majesty?” she added on second thought.

Runa did not turn this time.

“In fact, I was one of her younger handmaidens…”

Before Tove or Sigyn could react to this new information a door to the left opened and a tall man –elf– walked out and stepped up to Runa, who curtsied a bit deeper than she had done before.

“Where do I find the stables?” he asked without digress or greeting.

Sigyn frowned, while Tove just kept watching, her face not giving away what she was thinking. He was definitely royalty. Not because of the behaviour that bordered on rudeness. It was everything about him. His clothing, his posture, his whole bearing screamed blue blood.

His silver eyes travelled to the sisters after Runa had answered and they both fell into quick curtsies. The elf gave them a once over and a fine smile before turning away before calling:

“Some fairer competition just arrived, sister!”

Tove and Sigyn gaped at one another and sure enough one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen appeared at the door. The elven princess was tall, taller than both sisters, had silver eyes just like her brother and lovely red curls that fell freely over her elegantly shaped shoulders. A smile brightened her fine features and only seemed to make her full lips all the more beautiful.

The princess gave them the same look as her brother and inclined her head graciously while the sisters curtsied once more.

“My Lady, Princess Farah?” she asked with a lovely accent, addressing Tove. “I must say your beauty exceeds the rumours I have heard about it. The Asgardians could consider themselves happy were they to get such a lovely new Queen.”

Tove, completely overwhelmed by the kind words of the Princess gave a quick curtsy.

“Forgive me, your Highness, but I am not who you think me to be. My name is Tove Birgersdottir and this is my younger sister Sigyn.” The elder introduced them.

Sigyn curtsied, before paying her respects.

“It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Princess Delyth.”

The silver eyes widened and glanced over to the handmaiden.

“The Lady Tove is one of our honoured guests. Her father is General Birger Tyrundsson.”

While the monarch’s smile and friendly demeanour vanished from her face, her beauty remained, though the younger of the sisters marvelled at the swift change of behaviour towards them.

“I wish you a fine day!” she said simply before turning and closing the doors to her chambers. Runa quickly made all sorts of apologies for that behaviour, but neither Tove nor Sigyn particularly cared as they rounded another corner and finally arrived at their lodgings. They had five rooms to their personal use, namely a middle-sized sitting room with no balcony, but a lovely view over the city and the Bifröst. Tove’s bedroom was a good deal bigger than Sigyn’s, but the younger didn’t mind, since it was only for sleeping and maybe reading in peace. A bathing chamber adjourned both bedrooms, which was one of the greatest luxuries they could imagine, since at home they had to share one bathroom. Their luggage already waited for them to unpack it and Runa inquired if they needed her help with it.

All they did was ask her when and where the meals would be served and the handmaiden answered that she would be glad to bring them some refreshments now and that there would be a dinner with all the Allfather’s guests. Tove asked if the King would be there too, which the servant answered in the negative, which seemed to relieve the young woman immensely, much to their handmaiden’s surprise and Sigyn had to step in quickly.

“That sounds lovely, Runa! If you would be so kind as to come back here a bit sooner before dinner to tell us if we dressed appropriately…”

Once more, the handmaiden’s face screamed astonishment. Now, weren’t they a handful…

“My Lady Sigyn, of course I would be glad to help your sister and you dress for the banquet.” She objected, but the younger of the sisters smiled disarmingly at her.

“I was not questioning that, Runa. But… I must be allowed my function as a younger sister and rightful assistant too, don’t I? I promised our mother and father to help Tove any way I could and I would hate to disappoint.” was the quick and ready explanation, before Tove’s voice rose.

“And… my sister is the one to always fashion my hair. I would be so much more nervous if that were to change now… Not that I don’t think you would do it wonderfully, Runa. We just don’t wish to give you trouble or more work than you already have.”

The oldest woman in the room gave them a suspicious look that lasted for the mere blink of an eye. Afterwards her face turned into a smile.

“I will be glad to inspect your work and understanding of fashion at court then. I shall leave you to find some rest after your journey and will be back with some refreshments in half an hour.”

“Thank you!” Sigyn said warmly.

When the servant had closed the door behind her, both sister’s sank onto an armchair, Sigyn sitting on the armrest.

“Relax, Tove!” Sigyn gently chastised and rubbed the other's tense shoulder.

“I’m sorry! It’s just… So much! Too much…” the elder admitted and her younger sibling nodded sympathetically.

“I get that, but no one will grab you and drag you to the next altar.” Sigyn half joked, a stern look being thrown her way.

“You cannot joke around like this while we are here, sister. It’s alright with our brothers and their friends at home, but here you really ought to behave more prim.”

“Maybe that’s part of my brilliant plan?! I’ll just act like a wild animal and render us both impossible.” Tove’s comment had been a bit unfair, if you asked Sigyn. She had behaved her best around Runa and the Princess and had only tried to cheer up her distressed sibling.

“Sigyn, I mean it!” This was the old, the normal Tove. The one who cared about etiquette and proper manners. Which certainly was a good sign. “I may not want to marry the Allfather, but I surely do not wish to appear as the daughter of some rogue. Did you see how that Princess gazed upon us when she heard that were weren’t royalty?”

The younger blinked. There was something in Tove’s eyes, a flicker she had not seen a while now. Hurt pride!

“Now, now… she is a Princess… and… Maybe she was just startled when finding out that you weren’t a Princess like her?!” she tried to argue. The last thing she wanted was for anyone around here to become competitive about anything. Well, of course people in general could do as they pleased, she just wished Tove to stay out of competitions. Her fair sister was not impressed by her words however.

“Princess or not, we are both invited here on the same terms, me and her.”

Sigyn smiled.

“Not really the same terms. You have a lovely future fiancé waiting for you at home, which she can not say for herself if the Allfather does not choose her.”

Tove blushed and was silent.

 

…

 

He had been able to use his ability to change his form hundreds of times over the years. But it had seldom amused him to the same extend as tonight. As Loki jumped onto another branch he chuckled inwardly at the women he had spied upon during and after dinner.

He had guessed right, most of them were rather beautiful, a privileged few breath-taking even. One or two of them had not managed to be allowed anything beyond bearable though and he already rejected them from the list of females he would venture to play more interesting games with. Not that they would not suit his purposes quite brilliantly, too.

Someone had to announce the raging fires!

While his advisors and counsellors had trailed after him while he was walking down the gallery from which you had a wonderful view on the small banquet-hall the young ladies and one member of their family, he had been able to determine who would be worth playing with.

The two Princesses were quite different in appearance and thus distinguishable. Not that they weren’t pleasing to the eye, quite the contrary. The Vanir Princess had large, brown almond shaped eyes and slightly darker skin and silky black hair. Her frame was rather delicate and not too tall, while the Princess of the Light Elves stood rather tall, had pale skin and curly red hair. If he could choose though –and he was in the very privileged position of being the only one in this room who was able to decide for themselves what was going to happen to them–, he would still rather bed the Vanir girl. There was something about those silver eyes he could not bring himself to find beautiful.  
There was one girl from Asgard who was rather pretty and would have been infatuating, had her eyes not appeared a bit too dull, too tame, too… common. That one seemed very eager not to draw any attention onto her, while another girl from Vanaheim with paler skin than her princess did not take her eyes off of that one. That woman in particular was nothing special. Her hair a pretty common bronze tone, she was a bit too skinny and she had golden eyes. Those probably explained why she was thought a beauty, because the rest of her did not seem too special to Loki himself.

Most of his guests were focused on their meal, occasionally making polite conversation with each other, but nobody seemed too keen on forming new intimate friendships and soon after his eyes had scanned every female in the room –those who only accompanied them included– Odin Allfather withdrew. His advisers bombarded him with questions once they had left the area.

 _Had one of the young ladies already caught his eye?_ or _If the Princess Farah was not truly a sight to see?!_ or _If he had noticed how fair and cultivated even the daughters of non-royalty were?_

They were all so terribly eager.

Truth be told, he had seen a lot of things that had pleased him tonight and the prospect of having such fair toys to play with personally, while urging on the jealousy of those who had not passed his first survey had its own… stimulating effect. Oh and how wonderfully he would be able to use the males, too! On those he would not wish to touch himself. Who would eat slightly wrinkled and less delicate looking fruit when much more delectable, ripe and sweet fruit were right next to them?

Maybe he could use that vain, proud Elve Prince in some way… Oh it would all be such fun!

As soon as he had withdrawn he had changed his appearance into that of a raven and made his way out of the window to have a more private look at his attractive guests.

At first he had visited the window of a blonde Asgardian commoner, who was the oldest daughter of a very famous blacksmith. This woman had been chosen for her beauty and her round, full and very womanly figure. She had long, silken hair and large brown eyes… that lacked all sort of intelligence and wit. He remembered her name being Sassa and while she was certainly beautiful, that was obviously her only advantage. He blamed her age for that because she could barely be called a grown-up yet –he would have a word with his advisors! While he had no way of knowing how Odin would have reacted to being presented with someone who had probably played with dolls only 40 years ago, he was not interested in children. There was something terribly slow and drawling about the way she talked and she had him bored in no time just from listening to her nagging comments about the other women. Her body would be fun to handle if he would have intended to use her in that particular way, but every man to share her bed in the future would have to make sure that she kept her mouth shut.

He flew on without being seen. The next window showed the second girl from Alfheim, a young woman who travelled with her mother and she was –indeed– beautiful. Ever since his mother’s murder Loki had had a certain grudge against every member of an elven race –including the Light Elves– but this one here, was a delight. Her hair had caught his eye immediately, since it was pure as snow, shining in soft, white waves over her delicate body, reaching down over the soft curve of her behind. She would be a lovely toy. So obedient. So soft. So easy to manipulate. Currently she sat in her bedroom with her mother, who was talking to her in a quick, demanding manner.

The next room belonged to the Asgardian beauty who had tried to melt into the table during dinner. When he landed on a tree nearby, he saw that the window stood open and –feeling curious– hopped a bit closer onto the windowsill. The one who was supposed to be a competitor for Odin’s hand in marriage and her sister sat in the sitting room. The one he was supposed to work with here, had her face covered with her hands, while her sister was seated in an armchair, a book in her hands. Her eyes kept hurrying from the pages of her book to her sister, until she sighed loudly and placed the book beside her.

“Tove… What is it?” she asked in a gentle, but firm voice that demanded an answer while at the same time it must’ve been able to soothe her sister’s nerves.

“I can’t do this… They are all so weird and cold and…” the elder fretted and Loki rolled his eyes. Perfect Queen material, if ever he saw one… He really had to have a word with his advisors. Or was this their intend? Invite pretty, but useless girls so the two royal candidates would be the only possible choice? Immediately something boiled up in Loki’s body. While he surely loved playing with other’s, he hated being played for a fool himself. Obviously, that was what had been going on and he would make them regret thinking him oblivious –senile– enough not to see right through their pretty plan.

If this had been indeed their plan or not, did not count to him. Everyone tried to manipulate their surroundings all the time, why should those old men be any different?

He’d show them!

His fury was so consuming and his plan to turn this from their greatest victory into their worst failure that would spread over several realms –IF he would not step in and safe the day in the last minute– was playing such detailed images in front of his mind, that he missed the next scraps of conversation between the beautiful sisters. A voice, pleasant in it’s amused surprise tore him away from his rage for the moment.

“It seems we have a guest, Tove.” The pleasant voice announced before the woman it belonged to rose to her feet slowly. The elder turned much quicker, which probably would have frightened every real bird away. Indeed he did twitch once as if startled and the younger grinned at her sister. “Oh come on, it is just a raven… Maybe it is one of those belonging to the Allfather? I heard that he has two all-seeing birds in his service to keep him informed.”

“W-What makes you think so?” the elder mirrored Loki’s thoughts.

“Well, if I were the Allfather I would be curious about who he would meet tomorrow. Wouldn’t you?” she asked and half-turned towards her sister, who remained glued to the spot.

“I… I asked you not to talk like that while we’re here. You never know… If it is the Allfather’s bird…”

The younger sighed, sounding a bit unnerved and Loki grinned inwardly.

“And I told you to calm down. I barely think that the Allfather would really send his birds out to spy on his possible future bride…” she slowly approached and smiled at the bird. “Maybe it belongs to someone indeed and is lost. Lets see…” she extended a small, delicate hand towards him and he cocked his feathered head inquisitively to the side. There was something painfully kind about the smile she threw him. “Come here sweety. I won’t hurt you.”

Oh well, it couldn’t hurt, could it?

He spread his inky winks and with one movement his claws scraped against her soft skin. It would leave some scratches on her, which was nothing that gave him any pain. She had insisted and it was not like he tried to inflict any lasting damage. The red lines on her would be skin deep. Nothing that would ruin the unblemished texture of her skin.

“Here we go!” she cooed and tilted her head. “He really does seem to be someone’s pet, does he not?”

Those words were directed at her sister who observed them both with a doubtful eye. The younger did not even seem fazed by the marks his claws left on her.

“He?” came the question and the younger woman laughed softly.

“He definitely seems like a stately guy to me… and quite familiar to being held or my hand would be bleeding by now.” The elder cringed at her sister’s explanation and Loki cawed once, making the elder jump visibly while the younger only twitched back slightly. Their reaction amused him greatly and sure enough, the younger laughed out, amused by her own skittishness. “Now let’s see if our guest would like some water or something to eat…”

With those words her second hand reached for a goblet and slowly brought it up to his beak. Loki just looked at it as if confused and turned his head away. She caught his meaning and a light finger smoothed over his feathers. A rather pleasant sensation. Spurred on by his apparent consent in being caressed, she stroked over his feathers lightly, never applying too much pressure or allowing her fingers to wander somewhere unpleasant. This one had a nice touch, indeed. Gentle and delicate fingers nudged the unpleasant thoughts of before away into a far, far corner of his mind he would rather not dwell upon right now. It had been a while since someone had touched him like this in any form really.

“Sigyn!” the voice of her sister had gained some firmness out of a sudden and startled them both. Loki supposed that this would be the moment any bird’s instincts would urge it to flee, which was exactly what he did. In an instant he landed on the cold and hard stone of the windowsill once more. “What if it is dirty and is full of lice?”

“He was soft and clean, Tove, stop sounding like mother!” the younger –Sigyn– argued, her change of voice proving her discontent over her sister’s intervention. Loki decided to let them argue and hopped out of the window, onto the branches of the tree. The last thing he heard from the room was the younger girl’s disappointed voice, complaining to her sister that she had scared him off. For tonight he had seen and heard enough.

It would be so wonderfully entertaining to use all these people's emotions and ambitions against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for those comments you lovely people! And the Kudos! None of you has any idea how motivating those are. Today I had my oral exam and it went really well. To celebrate I finished this chapter.

Chapter 4

 

They were like rays of sunshine, all of them. The garden they were all assembled in grew some of the most beautiful flowers Sigyn had ever seen. She liked flowers and enjoyed beautiful gardens herself, though she had no talent when it came to botanic. Her mother was an artist when it came to it, but every time she had been trying to take care of some greenery, her mother had to step in before she would ruin the plant.

The young woman stood in a gallery, which was on one side open to the garden and watched as an older Lady instructed the girls to curtsy correctly. Those girls who were of royal blood of course knew what was asked of them, but the daughters of tradesmen and the likes had of course no idea how to do this as gracefully as possible. When the Princess of the Light Elves Delyth daintily stepped forward to nearly float towards the old woman to drop into a curtsy, which only could be described as elegant and beautifully humble, she sighed. How did she do that? The red haired female elf had seemed friendly enough before she had learnt that Tove and Sigyn were simply commoners and the latter would have loved to be able to ask her how she moved with such easy grace. Her cold and almost arrogant bearing after learning about their true heritage however rendered any chances for a ready tuition pretty much non-existent.

It seemed near to impossible to befriend any of the girls to be honest. While Sigyn watched them, she registered that they all stood slightly apart from one another, not one throwing an encouraging glance towards any of the other girls. Up until now they had not even met the king and the competition had already started.

“How unbecoming…” Sigyn muttered under her breath. Where was the sense in ignoring each other? As a queen one surely had to be able to converse with all sorts of people. A bit of friendly small-talk should not be a problem, especially when all girls equalled each other in beauty, wit and probably wealth. For none of the girls were stupid, which would have made them most enjoyable company if they weren’t so ambitious and keen to catch people’s eye. Well, she was a bit too generous with her praise here. One of the girls –Sassa– appeared to be a bit… slow.

It was Tove’s turn now and her eyes searched the gallery for Sigyn. The younger smiled at her sister warmly, resulting in the elder’s face breaking into a beaming smile. However, that smile had to be kept in check quickly and only a small, calm smile was allowed to remain on Tove’s full lips.

Her sister’s movements were soft and swift. From her point of view there was little room for improvement if not compared that closely to the light step of Princess Delyth. One of the other women threw Tove a look of pure acid, her pale, slender face obstructed by that unbecoming moment of jealousy. Sigyn had forgotten that one’s name to be honest. It wasn’t like they had had plenty of time to memorize each other’s names, since they only just arrived last night. Sigyn yearned to tell them all, that they were only here because duties’ clutches had dragged Tove here and that they wished nothing more than to leave as soon as possible. Being Queen was nothing Tove had been educated or fashioned for. She wanted a calm, comfortable life. With Asmund! And as her sister, she would make sure that she would get just that.

The pretty Vanir Princess stepped forward. While she did not seem to float like the other royal woman, she had a wonderful fluency in the way she sank to the ground, her back straight and relaxed at the same time. It couldn’t be so hard, could it?

Glancing up and down the gallery to make sure no one would see her, Sigyn glanced down at the woman who currently instructed the girl that had glared at Tove. For a moment she wondered if that one had been a   handmaiden of Queen Frigga just like Runa, before fighting a grin. That jealous woman’s movements weren’t as pretty as her sister’s by far. The Instructor placed a hand on the woman’s back to straighten her back and then had her drop into a slow curtsy.

Sigyn rolled back her shoulders, before she mirrored the exercise she saw going on downstairs. Of course she could not be too sure what it looked like, but she repeated her attempts a few times until her motions felt less awkward and more fluent.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" a smooth voice that was most pleasant to the ear implied. Sigyn straightened and whirled around towards the source, finding a Royal Guard standing behind her and blushed a deep crimson. His brow rose and he watched her both inquisitively and a bit comically. The young female Asgardian laughed in embarrassment.

"No, not I." she admitted, still laughing softly, causing him to frown. "Please don't mistake me for a trespasser though." she added with a grin.

"Would a trespasser not say exactly that?" the guard wondered with a smile.

Sigyn let out another small laugh.

"Now you've got me." she said in a hushed voice and leaned a bit towards him. His brows flicked upwards and also leaned in as if they were conspiring. "Tell me, am I in trouble now for hogging lessons in proper courtly movements?"

Tove would kill her for her choice of words and the carefree tone she spoke with. The young woman couldn’t help it though, since he had startled her and it would feel silly to change her whole behaviour now. She would just not tell her sister about this conversation that was –yes, she was aware of it– not exactly ladylike. The guard chuckled at her tone.

"My Lady barely seems dangerous. Then again, a sweet face may as well be deceiving and be a mask for the most vile intents." he mused.

"Vile intents? What villainy could I do up here?" she wondered amused, ignoring his attempt to flatter her completely.

"No, no, I will not be the one to inspire your wrong-doings!" he told her, fighting back a grin.

Sigyn laughed and turned away from him to gaze down into the garden where the other women stood to be taught the proper way of approaching the king. Yes, Tove would indeed have her head for this! But she was too busy trying to decide whether she wanted to prove to the other girls that she was able to move around like a proper lady and her desperate wish to seem unfit for any imaginable position at court.

"You're a wise man to know that looks may be deceiving..." she joked good-naturedly. Others might have thought that she was flirting with him, but this was indeed nothing of such nature. To her it was just some harmless jest. "Aren't you worried I might harm you?"

He came to stand beside her, following her gaze.

"Maybe I deem the enjoyment of such a thrill a most worthy prize." he cooed and she threw him the most doubtful look, hoping it was enough for him to cease his flattery. "Now, if you please, my Lady: What brings you here?"

His voice was firm and commanding now and she gazed up into his eyes. They were clear and blue and wonderfully shaped. They seemed to smile often, though now their expression was serious.

"Do you see the one in the light grey dress?" she asked, turning her head towards the young women. He quickly scanned the small crowd and nodded. "She's my sister and I am here to be her keeper."

He seemed taken aback and straightened while taking a step away from her. He stiffly bowed, causing Sigyn to frown. She had yet to grow accustomed to be bowed to and found no real enjoyment in it yet. When she came to think about it, she was seized by another wave of comfort over not having been chosen. Then again it would have spared her sister a lot of pain and for an instant she felt guilty. None of them were supposed to be here, mother had been right. If only Asmund had been a bit quicker about coming to terms with his affections for Tove. If only Prince Thor had not abandoned his birth-right… If only her own charms had not been tainted by the burning ache of her own heart that had eaten away all her beauty for a while. Thinking about all this pained her and made her feel miserable and angry. She had no time for these sentiments. Tove needed her and occupying her mind with this task kept her mind far away from… other things.

"My Lady, I had no idea! Please forgive me for my..." the guard quickly stuttered and she threw him a stern look.

"Oh, hush! I'm not some princess who spends her days with pleasant talk. My brothers would never allow that, so do not start treating me like one.” she chided. “I liked you a lot better when you thought I was trespassing."

He laughed at this.

"I reckon your sister will be very well guarded if you are her keeper. You truly are hiding some danger with that pretty face."

"You ought to stop your spooky tales or my face will end up giving you nightmares." she proclaimed, ignoring the compliment yet again and causing him to chuckle once more. "Now if you'll excuse me: I came to be a guard and not to be wooed."

For a second there it seemed as if his face fell, when she refused any attempts for more flattery. He quickly gathered himself and bowed once more.

“I shall not ask your forgiveness again, since it seems to make you cross with me.” He joked and Sigyn laughed. This weird, very outspoken man here probably would have gotten into a lot of trouble had she been any other girl. “It simply seemed to me that I ought to keep you entertained for the sake of our equal ranks as guards.”

“Well in that case I will still have to leave you, dear comrade, so you will not forget your duties over your readiness to help a fellow guard!” she proclaimed as the women began to scatter. The lesson seemed to be over for the day and she had promised Tove not to leave her alone for too long. Sigyn nodded her head in a quick goodbye before she hurried down the gallery.

“Your curtsies looked so wonderful, my Lady! Won’t you grant me one?” his voice inquired and collided with her back. Such audacity made her laugh, not taking any of this too serious. Still walking into the other direction, she glanced over her shoulder.

“Maybe next time, if your mouth does not get you in trouble with someone of more importance than me.”

 

Tove waited for her by the steps, the other women going their separate ways or walking towards their waiting parent.

“You did wonderful, sister!” Sigyn complimented and Tove seemed torn between thanking her and looking miserable. “Now, now, not this face again. I am growing rather tired of it, Tove.”

The elder seemed about to protest, when they saw how the Prince of Alfheim walked over to Princess Farah to drop into a deep bow in front of her. He began to speak to her, but they stood too far away to hear what was being said.

“Oh that’s mean! He should rather support his sister, should he not?”

A scoff answered Tove’s reaction and the sisters turned around to see where it had come from. A beautiful, dark skinned girl with eyes like sunshine and full lips stood near them by a pillar. Sigyn frowned.

“Does my sister amuse you?” she asked straight away, ignoring the hand that had grabbed her own. There was no need to hold back for the younger. At least not the way she saw it. While she would not become excessively rude, she would not stand by while her Tove’s words were being ridiculed.

“Love, please do not be mad at my laughter, for it cannot help itself sometimes.” The other said in a sweet, not all together unfriendly voice. “I vouch for it, since I am aware of the fact that it meant no offense. I merely thought your pretty sister’s obliviousness to intrigue somewhat endearing.”

Tove seemed as surprised as Sigyn.

“We… beg your pardon?” Tove asked, not nearly as defensive as her younger sister would have seen fit. The other girl smiled mildly and walked over to them.

“I think we should all three use this opportunity to repeat what we learnt today. Your sister should not be excluded from learning new ways of moving.” She said and curtsied in front of the Asgardian girls who quickly dropped into bows as well. “I must admit, no girl who was not highborn in my hometown would be able to move this gracefully.”

Her smiles shone brightly and her smile was all-consuming honesty. Her name was Unn and she was the third Asgardian woman who had been invited. This young woman was a bit older than Tove and travelled with her aunt.

“I must say, I always thought such innocence to matters of intrigue quite endearing. But do you really not understand what is going on or are you just too honest yourself to believe anyone of high birth capable of vile tricks?” she wondered.

The sisters found each other’s eyes. While the elder seemed lost, it dawned to Sigyn what was going on… or at least she had a grasp of what might be.

“Does… Do you mean the Prince is trying to distract the Princess from her actual goal?” she asked, dropping her voice and in a flash of pure delight, the elder woman clapped her hands together.

“Oh, sweet Lady Sigyn! This is both accurate and still so innocently far away from the truth that I shall say no more. Just, you beware of him, you lovely little thing.”

A slight blush formed on Sigyn’s cheeks and she turned her head away.

Unn asked them to take some refreshments with her and since they saw no reason to decline, they accepted her offer. At least one of the women here did not act like any of the others would go and snatch the Allfather away right in front of her nose.

 

…

 

In the afternoon, his guests would be formally introduced to him and afterwards they would all dine together. By the time they would all curtsy in front of the throne, he had planned for some of them to have other things occupying the corners of their minds. Loki changed his appearance once more, this time appearing to be half a head taller than he actually was and quite bulky, with a short, well-kept beard and long blonde hair. He wore the clothing of a courtier and made his way towards the quarters of Princess Delyth, whose brother had already began to flirt with Princess Farah. On his way he passed young Sassa and her mother and just after he passed the elderly woman, he winked at the girl who giggled in delight.

_Child’s play…_

He’d still have to make up his mind if he would indeed toy around with a girl whose mind was barely made up for by her beautiful, round and soft curves. A cruel grin formed on his broader mouth. He’d have to wait and see what fun the others would prove.

While Prince Geir was busy trying to court Princess Farah, his sister had withdrawn to her room. The Light Elve was not inclined to talk to the other young women. In fact, none of them seemed too ready to give each other the slightest sign that they even acknowledged each other’s existence. When he had seen the stunning dark skinned Unn talk to the beautiful, but dull girl named Tove and her lovely sister Sigyn he had had to look twice, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. Indeed the three women had been talking and had even gone into the same direction. Their conversation had seemed friendly enough and he really wondered what that was about. Sadly he had to seize this opportunity to test a rumour about the young Princess of the Elves. Additionally, this particular piece of slander –if proven to be correct– would give him a lot of pleasure.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited a second or two before entering the private chambers of the Princess. No one was in sight, which meant that she wasn’t back yet or in one of the other rooms. Stepping further into the large living-room, he saw the outline of a woman standing on the balcony and he smiled to himself.

_Time to play…_

He went into her bedroom and began to hum a happy tune, without even trying to be quiet and grabbed some of the fresh sheets that were placed on the bed, still folded and obviously unused. With his now deeper voice he began to sing quietly when light footsteps could be heard behind him just when he put the sheets back on the bed, smoothing them down with his hands. Pretending to be oblivious of her walking into the room, he turned as if to leave, when he came face to face with the highborn young woman. His eyes wide in shock, he took a step back before bowing to the monarch.

“Your– Princess… Your Highness, I beg your pardon for intruding!” his voice was less smooth and a bit deeper as he stuttered his apologies. The young lady just stood there with a seemingly stony face, listening to him.

“I… I knocked and thought no one was here!” he lied in a small voice, appearing shy and deeply sorry, his eyes seemingly begging with her. “P-Please…”

Something like a smile grew on the monarch’s face before she spoke.

“You are excused.”

He beamed at her and bowed once more, glancing away sheepishly when he straightened up again and made himself appear to blush. The Princess tilted her head to the side.

“Please do forgive my sorry voice, too, your Highness. I hope it has not offended you.” He muttered, before bowing a third time and hurrying out, very careful not to come to near to the Princess, who still fought that small smile.

He asked her forgiveness once more before nearly stumbling over his own feet, causing her to laugh out, before she could muffle that sound with a white hand over her pink lips. Loki’s different face glanced back at her for a moment and laughed at himself and smiled that sheepish smile once more.

As he walked away, he straightened his back and was terribly pleased with himself.

If you could make a woman laugh, you could make her do everything! Delyth was the typical middle-child. Her beauty was surpassed by her elder –already married– sister, her importance null and void because of her oldest and two younger brothers. Even the title of the pretty youngest daughter lay not with her, because her youngest sibling had just reached adolescence and was –from everything Loki had heard– a true beauty. Had not her elder sister been unmarried, she would be here now. While Delyth had been educated to marry a king or any important man for that matter, this was her first real –and possibly only chance– to catch the eye of someone who would make her more important than any of her siblings. It was not surprising his other guests from Alfheim had stepped back and had announced the marriage of their invited daughters or a sudden sickness. None of them was too fond of the idea of enraging the royal family. By the looks of it, her younger brother was here to seduce some of the more serious competition that threatened his sister’s plan. Loki was fine with it, since it only supported his own plans. Prince Geir had obviously been flattering the Princess Farah when he walked towards him a minute later. The tall, slim male did not take note of Loki until the latter bowed.

“Bring me some sweet wine…” the other man’s voice drawled, sounding bored.

“At once, your Highness!” Loki’s voice was filled with obedience, a concept a lot of people who knew him would not have thought him familiar with and to be sure, he cringed at the sound. Who would enjoy spending their whole life with such a slithering excuse of an intonation?

When he walked back to the royal quarters, he knocked firmly three times and the voice of the female inhabitant told him to enter.

Another light blush colouring his cheeks, Loki bowed once more –servants must all be plagued by terrible back pain from doing this all day long! How troublesome!– and quickly placed a goblet and a flagon of fine red wine on a low table nearby. The personal handmaiden who travelled with the Princess was currently busy combing the red hair of her mistress. Loki acted as if he was about to get out of the room as quickly as possible, when he made an awkward step, placed his whole weight on one leg and turned back to the young women.

“Princess Delyth, is there something I may do for you?” he asked, a small and ready smile on his fake lips. “Some wine or some other refreshment?”

The young royal glanced around and shook her head slowly. Loki had his shoulders slump slightly, his face betraying the smallest note of disappointment. He bowed.

“I wish you a pleasant evening full of enjoyment and laughter, your Highness!” he told her in a joyful voice though before he made to exit the room.

“What song was it you were singing?” her voice called him back and he almost laughed out loud in triumph. He inclined his head and smiled fondly while telling her the name of the song.

“I don’t think I am familiar with it.” the Princess said and glanced over her shoulder to look at her handmaiden, who only shook her head.

Loki grinned. Not like he usually would, but more boyish. Almost innocently.

“If you are interested, it would be my honour to write down the lyrics for you, your Highness.”

Oh how honest he sounded to his own ears… It was so off-putting, he felt like retching!

His tone worked on Delyth though and she was about to answer when her brother walked into the room, his hair wet.

“Dinner with the Allfather is in 2 hours, Delly. Better start getting ready.” He told her and walked straight towards the low table. His elder sister glared at him, before answering Loki’s question, seeming displeased.

“Why would I want the lyrics to some silly song? Get out!” she spat at him and he flinched visibly at her tone, before rushing out, hearing them discuss his frequent consumption of wine.

Could it be any easier?

Oh well, why complain?

It was the good easy.

The entertaining kind!

 

…

Sigyn glanced over at Tove during dinner. They were seated to both sides of Unn, whom they had found a lovely and very enjoyable companion. The young woman with eyes like the early rays of sunshine during dawn, had conversed with them until her aunt had asked them politely –but firmly– to leave, because Unn had to get ready for the official introduction to the Allfather.

“One might think she forgot that we had to get ready, too, no?” Sigyn joked when they entered their quarters and Tove had giggled, obviously glad to have been able to talk to another woman. While Sigyn was able to be alone for some time without feeling lonely or running out of things to do, Tove needed social interaction that consisted of more than talking to her younger sister. Said sister did not feel insulted by that or –if she did feel the slightest pinch of hurt– at least she tried to hide it well.

Tonight they allowed Runa to help Tove to get ready and the older woman gave it her all, while Sigyn was once again allowed to take care of the elder’s hair. This time she braided some strands over her sisters brow, allowing the rest to fall free. The late Queen’s former handmaiden praised the work of the younger as delightful, earning a proud grin from Sigyn. They had decided that with someone like lively, witty Unn at hand, no one would pay too much attention to beautiful, but rather quiet Tove. And such was the case.

When they had been introduced to the Allfather, who had still been seated on his throne back then, Sigyn had felt terribly nervous. Yes, he was old and he was imposing. But she was surprised by the utter air of strength and assertiveness he still possessed, given his age. Tove and her had both curtsied without stumbling over their dresses, much to the displeasure of that Vanir girl called Naiyana, who had eyed Tove during their training in the garden.

It surprised the younger Asgardian a bit, since people –no, not even women– never had shown any unfounded dislike for her beautiful sister before. That woman’s dislike however was so apparent, that even the Allfather must’ve noticed it. At one point he smiled kindly at her and inquired if she was indeed just as taken in by Lady Tove’s hairstyle. The young woman had blushed a deep red, when she muttered an affirmative and once more, Sigyn found herself grinning.

Served her right!

Tove stiffened next to Unn however when the Allfather asked if this had been the work of a handmaid.

“Oh… Oh, no Allfather! My sister’s.” she answered in a small voice and the old man’s eye had travelled to Sigyn.

“Is that true, child?” he wondered and she smiled warmly. She had promised and she was always keen on keeping her word!

“It is indeed, your Majesty.” She informed him, glancing over at him without displayed sign of intimidation. The King cocked his head to the side.

“Does she honour the service you did her appropriately?” he demanded and Sigyn allowed herself a grin before answering:

“Frequently enough to strengthen my confidence, but not often enough to create vanity, your Majesty.” she paused while a smile spread on his face. “Or at least, so I hope.”

Unn giggled beside her as the King chuckled and sure enough, Princess Farah covered her mouth to hide her amusement, while the lady who sat beside her, an exquisite woman with black hair grinned broadly and gave Sigyn a kind glance.

Some minutes later Unn leaned over.

“Where do you find such words?” she inquired.

“As it happens; On my tongue!”

Both girls giggled over that stupid joke before Unn turned back to Tove and Sigyn was left on her own for a minute before the pretty, dark haired woman glanced over at her again.

“I have been terribly remiss, I am afraid. Forgive me, introductions and etiquette have never been my strong suit.”

A shake of the young Asgardian’s head silenced her.

“There is nothing to forgive, my Lady! I should have made an effort to introduce myself just as much as you.”

The other grinned again. It was strangely unladylike and seemed a bit wild, but nonetheless attractive.

“I am Sigyn Birgersdottir. Pleased to meet you.”

Somehow she was tempted to curtsy –these things really became a routine pretty quickly–, but given the fact that they were seated, she just inclined her head and smiled. The other gave a curt nod.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Sigyn. I am Sif.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki has one hell of a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu for the kudos and the comment my lovelies!  
> I will admit: This one is going to be checked for terrible mistakes  
> once more tomorrow. I read over it twice, but... some typos seem  
> to hide until I've posted things. Sorry in advance. Hopefully you will  
> enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 5

 

Sigyn had heard of Lady Sif. Seriously; Who hadn’t? The woman who was one of Asgard’s finest warriors, trusted friend of Prince Thor and the Allfather’s obvious choice for his son’s hand in marriage was one of the favourite gossip-themes around Tove’s friends. The more traditional minded of course sneered at her unconventional way of life. They had always delighted in new pieces of gossip concerning the female who was now seated across from Sigyn. It was through them that she knew the rumours about her being the chosen bride for Thor, or at least the favoured one.

As it stood: She did not mind rumours. Gossip was not an activity she liked to partake in and was thus only ever listening with disinterest, if she listened at all.

The female warrior turned out to be a witty conversational partner who was able to draw Princess Farah into a lively discussion about horses. The Vanir showed some amount of surprise when both women talked about riding without a typical side saddle.

“Is it not the custom on Asgard?” she wondered and glanced from Sif over to Sigyn, whom she was warming up to slowly. “On Vanaheim we usually do not use those silly things.”

Sif grinned at her.

“On Asgard, women of high birth prefer the side saddle. The traditional gowns don’t get in the way on that one, you see?”

The Princess rolled her eyes.

“How do you endure it?” she asked as if giving up on Asgardian women altogether.

“I beg your pardon for interrupting, but… if I may, Your Highness?! Those of lesser birth do ride with the normal saddle. Then again, they don’t have silks to worry about.” Sigyn said in a small voice, earning a grin from Sif and a shocked look from the second girl from Alfheim, Kamaria. Princess Delyth glared at her.

“Does this shock you, Lady Kamaria?” the Allfather wondered, obviously having listened to the women’s conversation. The Light Elf turned her attention towards him, seeming very insecure and searching for her mother’s eye for guidance. The elder Elf only leaned back, so that the King of Asgard would have an unobstructed view on her daughter’s pretty face.

“A bit to be honest, …Allfather.” The young woman breathed and still seemed uncomfortable. “I do not enjoy riding too much…” her mother’s eyes darted towards her and she quickly chose her words more wisely. “…when not using the side saddle. It seems inelegant and not very feminine.”

Something in the Allfather’s face moved and it did not seem to be out of pleasure. Sif bit her lower lip and Sigyn wondered what was wrong and glanced around at Unn and Tove for support. Both girls appeared to be as lost as her.

“I suppose…” Delyth interjected. “Everyone has their own opinions and… preferences of how they prefer mounting a steed.”

Everyone’s eyes were on the pretty Elf at once and Farah muttered something, which was unintelligible to Sigyn, but Sif and her uncle –who travelled with her– suddenly seemed very keen on hiding their faces by lifting their goblets to their mouths almost simultaneously.

The King just quirked a brow at the Princess of the Light Elves and waved his hand to signal a servant to take away his plate without any sort of comment. Seconds later, the King rose from his seat and smiled mildly at his guests.

“My Ladies, I have to say; this has been the most enjoyable of evening, but it still has a very formal nature to it. I would like to ask my… special guests to join me for another cup of mead in a less formal gathering now. Your families and friends are excused for the night.” The Allfather said firmly and walked out of the door to his right. Tove’s and Sigyn’s eyes met and the younger tried to give her sister an encouraging smile, but failed due to the desperation in the elder’s face. Unn stepped in however and seized the other Asgardian’s hand, nearly dragging her to her feet.

“I’ll see you later.” Sigyn called and though the other nodded, she felt bad for her.

The young women flowed out of the room, leaving their companions behind. Sigyn bit her lip, her focus on the door Tove had disappeared through. Around her mothers, aunts, brothers and fathers rose to withdraw, too and just when she started to feel silly, Lady Sif cleared her throat.

A bit startled, the younger turned her attention back towards the female warrior and after a moment she smiled quite embarrassed.

“Sorry.” She spoke sheepishly and rose to her feet. The dark haired woman only nodded politely and just then Sigyn wondered what she would do with herself right now. Certainly Tove would need some calm and gentle words and encouragements when she would make her return. Still, the idea of waiting in their lodgings, doing nothing while it was still quite early did not sit well with her.

“Lady Sif, forgive me, but… would you mind describing the way to a library or some other spot where I can read without disturbing anyone?”

The other female rose to her feet before answering.

“If you don’t mind, Lady Sigyn I would be glad to lead you there myself. I have to oversee the changing of the guards in about an hour and would rather not go there wearing a dress.”

Since Sigyn could not imagine why she would mind that in the least, both women left the room side-by-side.

“This must all be very new and exciting to you and your sister. I came to understand that none of you visited court before?”

“Our father was present on Prince Thor’s original coronation and attended more than one military based gathering, but we never set foot into the palace before, no.” she answered. “It is the most agitating experience indeed.”

Sif threw her a look that was hard to decipher and she frowned.

“Your sister is not too keen on being here, am I right?” she wondered and Sigyn chose her next words very, very carefully.

“It is just all very exciting –as you said yourself– and she is not used to that. Tove likes a calm life. But be assured that she was humbled and deeply honoured to be a possible consort.”

Though Lady Sif seemed friendly enough, none of the sisters knew anyone at court well enough to trust them with the piece of information regarding Tove’s unwillingness to be here. So they had agreed not to mention it to anyone and pretend that –while she was touched and honoured and over-joyed– Tove simply wasn’t able to cope with the pressure. Frankly; They were not even lying.

“She seemed terrified of being noticed earlier.” The other observed and again, the younger of the two considered her next words.

“The Allfather is an imposing and formidable figure. Neither her nor I ever came by a man like him.”

Something in Sif’s face moved and for a moment the woman who was walking beside her was worried of having displeased her. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, the female warrior nodded.

“He has that effect on people who are new to his presence, I must agree… When I was younger I feared his stern eyes greatly.”

Sigyn smiled pleasantly.

“Maybe my sister just suffers from the same fear?”

A nod answered her suggestion.

“The Queen’s death and his son’s decision to spend some time on Midgard instead of accepting the throne put him to a test.”

Something about the Lady’s choice of words struck Sigyn as odd, but before she could dwell on it, the other began to tell her a most peculiar but exciting story about one of the adventures she had been allowed to be a part of, back when they all had been younger.

“…had us trapped and was about to devour all of us.” she laughed after some time.

“What saved you?” Sigyn asked eagerly, hanging on the warrior’s lips.

“The beast got distracted and turned so we could draw back.” Sif said a bit stiffly after a pause. Her tone did not strike the younger though and she wanted to know what had happened.

“How was it distracted?”

Oh my she sounded like a child, anticipating the end of their favourite fairy tale. The warrior stopped walking and nodded towards the door.

“This is the library. If you’ll excuse me, I will have to make preparations. Have a lovely evening, my Lady!”

Ignoring her nagging curiosity, Sigyn curtsied. Maybe she would tell her the rest of the story next time.

“The same to you Lady Sif! I thank you for your company.”

 

…

 

Loki leaned back into the cushions of the armchair he was currently sitting in. Around him were all his invited guests and while some of them fought for his attention in almost obscene ways, other’s only made polite conversation with him and a few were eager not to talk at all.

Could he blame them? Which of these women honestly wanted to marry a man who was 3 or 4 times older than them? All those who were eager to charm him with their wit and quick jokes were interested in one thing and one thing alone: The title.

Queen of Asgard. Mother to the next King after the last Prince had abandoned his kingdom and the other one had been some monster from a Realm forever covered by ice and frigid cold.

Weren’t Thor and him just the worst disappointments?

What let-downs they were… But well, these young ladies and him were here to produce new, more promising offspring. Why was it everything always fell to him? Thor gets to play house with his Midgardian damsel-in-distress and he had to… Oh whom was he kidding? This was gold!

Young Sassa had sipped a bit too often on her mead and was giggling at every other sentence someone said, her full breasts heaving and shaking with every new fit of laughter. She was one of the more eager ones, though her drink had a considerable part in loosening her tongue. Princess Delyth was sitting on his left side, urging him to tell the story of how he had defeated Laufey, King of the Jotunns, while Kamaria sat there and listened to his story with interest. The Vanir Princess was always ready to answer his questions, but never in a flirtatious way. Obviously, the young woman wanted to please, but nothing beyond that.

A gorgeous dark skinned Asgardian Lady named Unn had proven to be a charming and quite competent storyteller, filling him in about how she had once gotten lost in some forest as a child, running around in circles for two hours.

He chuckled while Delyth refilled his cup gracefully, her eyes searching his. For now, he was reluctant to give in to her attempts to catch his eye. The silver of her eyes repulsed him too much. It was Lady Tove he addressed instead.

“My Lady Tove! Do you often ride on horseback with your sister?”

As before, the young, truly breath-taking woman seemed frightened and eager to vanish into thin air. But not this time. Loki wanted to play. And they would play along, whether they wanted to or not.

“I p-prefer watching my sister and my brothers while they race each other, Allfather.” She answered shyly and he nodded.

“How many siblings do you have, if I may ask?” he continued, enjoying the way she squirmed under his gaze. This one did not want to be here. This one hated every minute of her stay at the palace. Why? Another man? Possibly. The wish to marry for love? Maybe. This one had nothing of a Queen in her. She was far too demure, too shy and too easily thrown off.

No reason to leave the girl off the hook though.

“We are four, my King. I have one elder brother and the younger twins.” She answered, placing her hands on her lap so no one would notice how terrible they were shaking.

“Oh? So there is a duplicate of your sister?” he asked and the young woman quickly shook her head.

“They are of mixed genders.” Tove explained and Odin raised his chin in understanding.

“She seems a bit wild, does she not?” a calm voice, directed at Odin inquired and he could not have been more thankful. The Vanir girl who had shown nothing but contempt for pretty Tove –Naiyana– looked directly at him, ignoring the other girl completely.

But the effect it had on the other woman… It was precious! Her eyes sparkling, her lips pressed together in a thin line, a sudden flush on her neck and face. She was furious and was trying so very, very hard not to show it.

“I beg your pardon, Lady Naiyana?” he asked, his voice innocently confused.

“How she talked and the image of her chasing boys on a horse… it suits her does it not?”

Loki allowed these words to linger in the air for some time, waiting and wondering what the enraged sister would say. There had to be some fire in her, seeing how her sister had a very visible twinkle in her eye and had no problem with finding the right and eloquent words.

“Sigyn’s movements have more spirit and elegance while riding than some other people have while walking.” Tove informed the Allfather, not even glancing at the hateful look on the other’s face.

“And I must say that her words had some charm to them… It is such a pity you would not share that opinion, Lady Naiyana.” Loki said, loving the way the plain woman with the interesting eyes clung to the bits of composure that was left to her. Some more words and she would storm off or slap Lady Tove. He’d make sure to play with those two and treat them as a pair. He already knew how he’d do it! A forged letter, a few more kind words would do to send her into a fit. Her spite and jealousy were enough to keep him entertained so there would be no need to anger Tove himself. Naiyana would do that for him.

“What is your opinion on this, Lady Kamaria? Earlier you remarked to the idea of a woman riding without the side-saddle as unfeminine.”

He had been about to lash out at that insolent, empty-headed wench. His mother had never liked the side-saddle and had never used it herself. Certainly there was no one more feminine and graceful than the late Queen herself and the idea of some silly little girl with pointy ears from Alfheim possessed the audacity to criticise one of his mother’s habits…

“I-I… I am sure there is nothing amiss about it when done correctly. It’s just not something I would enjoy doing, I think. Though new experiences can be delightful of course.”

Hel, did this one even have an opinion of her own? Maybe she was nothing more than a pretty puppet, speaking only what she was told to speak. Or was it just a clever act to confuse her competitors?

Princess Farah interrupted those musings.

“I am of the same mind as good Tove’s sister. A horse has to know who is in charge and the side-saddle would give the beast too much freedom.” She said and Delyth smiled mildly.

“So you are saying that in order to keep control over something, it has to be between your legs?” Sassa asked without thinking before Delyth could say anything.

Loki’s head whipped round and all eyes were on the young Asgardian. This was indeed the most pleasant evening. Feigning speechlessness over such improper words, he left it to Farah to glare daggers into Sassa with her cool, untouched eyes.

“It is easy to confuse riding with less decorous means regarding the art of achieving control when one is only accustomed to the latter, I am sure.” She said evenly. “I am sure one so young as you will be able to distinguish between the two eventually.”

He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Loki would have to ask them to leave before they tore each other to shreds before the games even began.

 

…

 

Sigyn was lost. She was generally good at keeping an eye on her surroundings and thus knowing her way, but the palace was huge and she had been listening to Lady Sif's stories. The library had been everything she had dreamt of and more. By now however she yearned for her bed and Tove must be back by now. Her initial plan had been to stay around an hour and then make her way back to be sure to be there before her sister came back. Not only had the book on old Asgardian History made her forget about time completely, she was now wandering around for some time, trying to find her way.

An unnerved sigh escaped her when she rounded another corner and found another corridor. Who had planned this labyrinth of a palace?

"My Lady?" a male voice behind her spoke up and she turned, a bit startled.

A sweet laugh rang through the air like the chime of bells when she recognized the face this voice belonged to.

"You have a queer knack of showing up behind people, do you?" she asked and cocked her head to the side, regarding the guard from earlier today with a mixture of amusement and exhaustion. He just smiled down at her, blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh my most worthy and fair comrade, I assure you that you are the sole benefactress of that talent." he informed her with a soft grin and bowed. "Are you lost, my Lady?"

Sigyn sighed in relief and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I am indeed.”

The guard beamed at her.

“Allow me to show you back to your quarters then!” he said and stepped beside her but she shook her head.

“I thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to interrupt your patrolling once more.”

Seriously. Wouldn’t he get in trouble when he was caught showing someone back to their room instead of making sure everything would be safe? Additionally, he had appeared to be more than flirtatious before and while it was flattering to receive compliments, she did not yet feel at ease enough to be around such carefree tongues once more.

There was something soft about the next smile he gave her.

“You’re not worried that I might harm you, my Lady? For I assure you that I may come across as a little blunt, but I would never…”

Sigyn raised her hands as if in defence, silencing him. This really wasn’t the point. The guard did not seem like the kind of man who would harm her. He had something about him that seemed good-natured and it reminded her of her older brother Vidar. His hair that was visible under his helmet was blonde and he had kind blue-green eyes. While he was tall, he did not seem extremely bulky, which was probably why he was only assigned for duty in less busy parts of the palace. Instead of a long beard he merely had a slight stubble that sharpened his features even more. Those high cheekbones and strong jaw perfected a very handsome face. Not the kind of man who would force himself on any woman. He probably had trouble to keep women off of him.

“It’s… not that! I just don’t want you to get in trouble for leaving your post.” She explained, forcing a shy smile onto her face.

“If that is indeed the only reason for your uneasiness, it is easy to put you at ease. I am off duty and free to go where I please.” He assured her, that soft smile still on his face. Slowly, he offered his arm to her and she glanced at his elbow for a moment.

It would boarder on impoliteness to refuse and he seemed less inclined to tease and flatter her. She linked arms with him, hand gently resting on his forearm.

“Now, would you mind telling me what brought you to this part of the palace?” he asked, making easy conversation.

“I was reading in the library… or… one of the libraries. I am not sure how many there are.” she told him and peeked up at him just when he grinned.

“There are some others in different parts of the palace, but I think I know which one you mean. You dined with the King and the other ladies tonight, did you not?” he inquired.

Sigyn nodded and he frowned.

“How did you find your way into the library in the first place?”

“Oh, you see Lady Sif was so nice to show me the way.”

“Hmm…” he hummed and thought hard about something. In case he had been searching for the right words, he decided just to throw them out of the window. “Do you get lost often then?”

The young lady laughed softly and smiled up at him.

“No. No actually I am not that bad at finding my way. Lady Sif just told me a story of a band of Trolls that had been attacking people and I was too busy being excited about said story to take care of my surroundings.” She admitted, adding. “It’s dumb, I know!”

“Oh no… No it is honest. A rare trait. How did the story end? It must’ve been worth hearing when it got you lost.” He told her most kindly.

“I am not sure. I mean it obviously ended with them coming back safe. But just when Lady Sif was about to tell me what distracted the Troll, we had already arrived at the library and she had to leave to get ready for the changing of the guards. I’ll make sure to ask her about it next time I see her though. It did sound pretty narrow and I seriously don’t see what would have distracted the Troll.”

“Maybe it was the Trickster… oh I beg your pardon: Prince Loki.” He corrected the slip of his tongue.

Sigyn frowned. That would have made sense. While Sigyn had never met the fallen and later redeemed Prince, she had hear a lot about the illusions he had been capable of. He had died on Svartalfheim while avenging Queen Frigga’s death and protecting his brother Thor.

As for the gossip about him not being Odin’s son, but indeed a Jötunn was nothing she paid any attention to.

Why would the royal family raise a Jötunn as their own? It made no sense. And the source of those rumours were guards from Asgard’s prison and they told a lot of stories, usually to impress women or to scare children.

“He was known for his illusions and I bet distracting a Troll would have been easy for him.” Sigyn mused. 

After the Prince had died, people had trusted Prince Thor’s words. Asgardians in general honoured few things as much as an honourable death in battle and it was deemed inappropriate to talk about the monarch’s past sins in length. It probably was much easier for the people of Asgard to forgive him, since his actions had not harmed their world as much as they had Midgard. What had gotten into the son of Odin was beyond Sigyn and she had no right and no reason to dwell on it. Prince Loki was dead and he had died for the right thing. Though she had to admit that it was sad that he could not redeem himself further.

“Forgive me for changing the subject, my Lady, but do you and your sister enjoy your stay at the palace?” he asked politely.

“It is exciting, to be sure.” She answered in all honesty, but a sudden grin on his lips startled her. “What?”

He just shook his head and walked on. Sigyn was about to insist on being told, but he beat her to it.

“I trust you don’t find it too hard to guard your sister here? Or is it a more straining task as it appears to be?” he wondered while they rounded a corner.

“Do you have siblings?” she replied quickly and he quirked his brow at her.

“One older brother… And he certainly needed to be taken care of more often than me.” He informed her and she grinned.

“Then there is your answer. Tove may appear calm, but I assure you she is very lively when displeased. Though the protocol will be keeping her busy for the next couple of days I suppose.”

“You must not falter in the obvious enthusiasm to guard her that I witnessed this morning.”

Sigyn grinned and exclaimed in a slightly deepened voice:

“Never!” while straightening her back like a soldier probably would. Then she immediately regretted that childish behaviour and looked up at him, while blushing. “I… sorry!”

He just chuckled.

“My Lady is most peculiar.” He told her, a smile colouring his calm, silky voice. The young woman sighed.

“I know, I know. I get that a lot.” She responded and silently reprimanded herself for acting like a child in front of a Royal Guard.

“Ah, maybe! But I suppose then it is not meant as a compliment.”

By now the halls were familiar to Sigyn again and she had been about to inform him about it, but this made her pause.

“That was a compliment?” she asked a bit puzzled and he nodded, causing her to giggle. “Then, good comrade, your compliments are as peculiar as me.”

“In which case they seem to make quite the match.” He answered and she made a face.

“Did I not tell you before that I came here to guard and not to be wooed?”

Another soft smile –he seemed to do that a lot and she could not blame him, since it did suit him– appeared on his face.

“Forgive me. You seemed appalled by my first rather bland compliments, so I thought I’d try and be a bit more creative.” He told her sheepishly. The bitter side of Sigyn begged her to tell him to get lost. The hurt and still suffering young woman behind her smiling façade whispered the exact words into her ear that would cause him to turn into the other direction and leave her be. But the other part of her, the one that was gaining more strength with every new day asked her to be more gentle. It made her see things in another light. He was nice and made her smile and had been nothing but polite. A bit flirtatious as well, sure but some months ago she had delighted in such behaviour. Honest, outspoken compliments and confessions had always sat better with her than months of ‘proper’ courting that included stolen glances at the girl a boy liked, showing off their muscles in one minute then making fun of her the next. It was silly! Why not just tell the woman? Men were free to say anything, while women had to wait and be reduced to paying slight and innocent compliments and other small signs of their affection.

That part won the current battle that was going on inside of Sigyn.

“I wasn’t appalled… It’s just… Won’t you just speak with me like you would with any other? A bit of flattery may be wonderful, but I really did not come here to receive them. They… startled me.”

Her words seemed to confuse him.

“Compliments startle you, my Lady?” he asked and she rolled her eyes, but grinned.

“Let us settle with; Yes! Yes they do! So, would you not confuse me anymore by insisting on tossing them at me, good comrade?”

For a second he appeared not to believe a word she was saying. Most women he knew probably craved any sort of flattery or kind word and Sigyn did like a kind word regarding her looks and the way she moved and her quick wit as much as any girl. They just seemed so shallow, coming from someone she barely knew.

The guard bowed deeply.

“No more compliments, my Lady, I swear it… unless I cannot help it, which may be often the case… See? There goes another one!” They both laughed. “If my presence bothers you though, I shall not seek you out again.”

The young Asgardian woman cocked her head at him.

“Do you plan to seek me out?” she wondered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I hope to always be present whenever you are lost or so bored that you feel the need to practise your curtsies.”

A short, soft laugh floated through the air and she once more shook her head.

“That is most kind of you.” She informed him when they finally arrived in front of Tove’s and her rooms.

“May I be keen to be rather forward and maybe startle you again twice before we part?” he asked when she let go of his arm and they stood across from one another. Her brows flew up, but she nodded, her female vanity getting the better of her. “While I shall not compliment you on your beauty anymore, might I be given the pleasure to know your name?”

Sigyn frowned.

“You asked for two things to startle me. That was one compliment and asking for my name is nothing I would think too forward. It’s only natural, I think. If you thought me so delicate…”

He raised his hand, signalling her for an opportunity to continue, which he was granted.

“I was hoping you would ask what I would need your name for.” He said in that silky, deep voice that really would have driven her crazy only a year ago. She grinned, urged on by her last thought.

“I think I’ll pay you back for startling me by making you wait for that question.” She announced and turned on her heel towards the door, glancing over her shoulder to gaze up at his surprised expression.

“M-My Lady is most cruel!” he informed her and Sigyn laughed.

“You were the one saying that looks may be deceiving, worthy comrade.” She teased and he grinned. “I am glad you got to see that crueller side of me before we part ways.” With a slight turn towards him, she curtsied. “Sigyn Birgersdottir.”

The guard regarded her with an expression that was full of respect and a bit of astonishment. Then there was a smile. And Norns, it was glorious.

“Lady Sigyn Birgersdottir, it is an honour. I… am called Theoric. At your service!” he told her with a smile.

“Well then, I thank you for your help with finding my way. Have a lovely evening, Theoric.”

 

Upon entering, Sigyn found Tove already storming towards her.

“Have you been back for long?” the younger asked, her face falling when she saw her sister’s red face.

“About half an hour…” was the answer and Sigyn flinched at the anger she heard in the elder’s voice.

“Sorry! I meant to be back earlier, but I got lost. It’s so big here…”

Tove nodded and hugged her sister out of a sudden.

“I am going to kill that Vanir bitch before this farce is over, mark my words!” Tove fumed and Sigyn laughed loudly, hugging her sister back. “I am serious! She went on and on about you and me the whole evening, even the Allfather was fed up with her by the end. I’ll scratch that daughter of a Troll’s eyes out, you’ll see.”

Sigyn listened and patted her sister’s head.

“It’s good to have you back!” she said calmly and only stopped giggling when she saw a black raven fly away from their window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for unomega and lemomina for their comments and to those guests leaving kudos. Feel hugged guys.

Chapter 6

 

A knock on the door announced Tove’s and Sigyn’s breakfast and as it turned out, a message from the king. The younger sister opened it and scanned the page after Runa had left them once more.

“The Allfather would like to invite all of you individually. I bet he’s seen enough young ladies on the verge of strangling one another in his presence…”

Tove sighed and her younger sister threw her a look that spoke for itself. All had been going rather well up until now and there were one or two young ladies who would probably make for a lovely queen. Princess Farah seemed a very collected and quick witted as well as beautiful and charming enough young woman. Not too proud and certainly a woman of her own mind. Another favourite of Sigyn’s was clever and sweet Unn. She was quite outspoken, but always chose her words wisely so her rash opinions were spoken with comedic charm.   
Those two would probably render chances for the Allfather getting interested in Tove non-existent and she was glad about it.

“Do not give me that look! Don’t get me wrong: He’s kind enough, but…”

Her mother’s words about Tove being very able to be quite a handful rang in her ear right now. It was too early n the morning to listen about such a fuss being made over literally nothing. Last night she had decided not to put up with it anymore. Her situation wasn’t easy, but neither was Sigyn’s!

“Now, now let me finish reading before you worry about it too much. He asks for your presence for lunch tomorrow and you are free to decide if you want your companion –that would be me…” she commented, waving at her sister. “…to attend as well.”

Tove’s eyes lit up with sudden joy.

“So I get to play mute and you will do all the talking?” she asked, but Sigyn shook her head.

“Come on. Don’t make me do everything. We don’t really want him to see me as a suitable wife, do we?”

A small hand flew to the elder’s lips and she began to apologize.

“Sorry… sorry, you are just so much more carefree about conversing with… anyone here!” the elder argued and Sigyn fell next to her sister onto the couch and grabbed a small piece of still warm bread. It smelled delicious and her mouth watered. Taking a bite and sighing she turned her attention back to Tove.

“They are just people! It’s not like you never talked to people in your life, sis! Get a grip, you’ll see; it’ll get easier.”

The expression on the other’s face turned from brooding to displeased.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Sigyn!” she berated her. “And don’t talk like Sigurd! It is unbecoming and I will not answer for what happens if that Naiyana person speaks one more foul word about you.”

The younger grinned.

“That’s my sister!” she announced proudly to an invisible audience and was rewarded by a slap to the back of her head. “Ow… Have you lost your mind?”

“I mean it! Behave yourself.” Tove chided once more. While she did appear to mean it, the younger of them was in too high spirits as to allow this chance to tease her sister to pass. Sigyn had not slept this well in months and today she felt like a new person.

“I think I shall inform the Allfather tomorrow about what a good singer you are. I’d wager he’d love to hear you sing.”

Tove could not hold a chord to safe her own life!

When Runa came back five minutes later, the elder sister was chasing the younger around the couch, both laughing in a carefree manner, not even taking notice of the handmaiden. The woman smiled to herself and exited the room again quickly, seeing that they both had forgotten their breakfast over their playing.

 

…

 

Loki had taken the form of the male servant who had been serving Delyth yesterday once more. He had already collected the letters from his Vanir guests. Princess Farah would dine alone with him tonight, Naiyana had chosen to join him for breakfast the day after tomorrow along with her mother, Khadija – a girl with pretty green eyes and black rather short hair– would join him for lunch in 3 days, while Alvilda would have breakfast with him in 4 days. The girls were pretty enough, but so silent and intimidated by the fact that their Princess was one of their competitors that he had not developed any real interest in them yet.

He had chosen to grant Farah the first dinner to slight Delyth’s pride. The ladies would take their lunch together today and would probably start to talk to one another at last. Indeed, the Asgardian ladies Unn –who would have lunch with him today– and Tove were the only ones who seemed to converse with one another among the circle of young women. All of the other’s kept to themselves. Every hint of displayed affection or a sign of good will from his side would cause them to snap. Last night had proven that few of them held each other in high regard. Farah, Unn, Tove and Delyth were the only four who seemed able to keep themselves from lashing out without being provoked first. Sassa and Naiyana were simply ridiculous, jealous and stupid harlots who were the exact opposite from the idea one had of a Queen. Kamaria had a sweet face and a lovely body, but she was nothing but a doll, dressed and trained by her parents to do a man’s bidding. Lovely material for a royal mistress, but not for a queen. She’d serve her purpose eventually…  
A grin was plastered on his face just when he raised his hand to knock on the door of the Asgardian sisters and a shrill shriek was heard from the inside. His expression must’ve been a perplexed one because the assigned handmaiden Runa laughed softly while approaching him.

“Are they still at it?” she asked and grinned at him, cocking her head at him. “Are you new here? I do not recall your face.”

Loki smiled mildly at her.

“I am Sten. I used to work at the stables, but the Allfather was content with my work and raised me into the ranks of a servant. Hello!” he said friendly and beamed at the elder woman who gave him a small smile.

They entered the room together. Both sisters were laughing with short intervals of screaming while they wrestled against each other’s hold and tickled each other.

Loki blinked in surprise.

The younger had seemed less boring than her sister –and a lot of the young ladies–, granted! But to think that she was able to engage her dull sister into a fight…

_Well… I talked Thor into more ludicrous activities… and he me…_

Before he had time to dwell on such thoughts, Runa coughed loudly, turning towards one of the bedrooms, leaving ‘Sten’ seemingly dumbfounded by the ruckus. Both sister’s eyes settled on him and while Tove blushed and straightened her shoulders and rearranged her clothing, the younger looked sheepishly at him, the most embarrassed and nonetheless charming smile touching the corners of her mouth.

Even though he had been about to state why he was here, he held his tongue and just kept staring insecurely between the two of them. Officially he did not know who of the two was who and though Lady Sigyn looked a bit younger than her sister, a servant would never be admitted to make assumptions. So he lingered there, waiting to be spoken to.

“Can we help you?” Lady Tove asked, not unfriendly. Loki bowed deeply before answering.

“Forgive my interruption, m’ladies…”

The younger –Sigyn– laughed.   
“Oh you are most forgiven and indeed welcome. I was loosing, you see?!” she told him sweetly and he caught himself grinning at her. Not a faked grin, but a real one. That quick tongue of hers really would get her in trouble if she were not just a companion. A shame Lady Tove had not been married yet. This one here really might have been entertaining to talk to. She was exceptionally pretty, though not the kind of women who would command every man’s attention the moment she entered the room. Her clothing and the way she wore her hair was far too modest. While her sister might act as if wishing not to be noticed, she still dressed in fine dresses and allowed her sister to fashion her hair in simple but extremely elegant ways. Lady Sigyn was the opposite of that. The clothing she chose up till now had been simple and –while indicating a beautifully shaped body– did not display any charms too distinctive. That mind of hers seemed to work quickly though and her equally quick and at the same time witty words created their own charm.

“Ah… m’lady Tove, I came to receive your answer regarding the Allfather’s invitation.” he said, eyes travelling between the two. The elder rose and grabbed the piece of parchment, scribbling down her answer.

“I shall attend along with my sister.” She mumbled while writing and he moved forward. The young woman beat him to it and Tove handed the piece of paper to him.

“Excuse our bad behaviour.” The younger chirped and he fought down another grin before bowing.

 

Some minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of Prince Geir lounging on the sofa. No trace of Delyth. Damn!

“Ah… Your Highness, forgive me, I was wondering if Princess Delyth already made a decision regarding tomorrow night’s invitation?”

The Prince vaguely motioned towards the neatly folded and re-sealed envelope, which was resting on the table without even looking at him. Had Loki been able to show him his true form and break the arrogant bastard’s neck, he’d have done it. How dare that pompous prick treat him like that? Elves were such a…

Just then Delyth walked in, wearing a white dress covered with –what he believed to be– fine lace. When she saw him, a faint smile flickered over her face like a candle that was lit briefly before being snuffed out.

Bowing into the general direction of the Prince and bowing far deeper and longer to the Princess, he left the room.

 

…

 

The ladies were having lunch together and it was dreadful. Unn was not present, her aunt announcing that she was with the Allfather with displayed pride. Afterwards, every girl but Farah and Tove seemed displeased. Sassa had made some low comment about Unn, earning a death glare from the Asgardian sisters.

Kamaria’s mother had excused herself, leaving the Light Elve on her own and she seemed utterly lost. Her Princess was no help at all. While Farah occasionally asked the other three girls and their companions about little things like their siblings or if the Asgardians treated them well, Delyth ignored the other Elve completely. Tove and Sigyn took pity in her eventually.

“Lady Kamaria, would you be so kind as to hand me the bowl with the fruit?” Sigyn asked and the timid young female quickly handed it to the younger Asgardian. “Thank you… That is a really pretty dress. The colour suits you.”

Tove nodded.

“I would look terrible in such a bright colour.”

Kamaria blushed and tried to hide a smile, obviously trying to figure out how to behave. Eventually she breathed a low ‘Thank you, m’ladies!’ and went back to eat. It was impossible to talk to her like this and the sisters kept to themselves for the rest of lunch.

When it neared its end, they heard Prince Geir mumble something, his sister snapping at him, obviously displeased and very out of humour.

 

…

 

Lady Unn turned out to be an intelligent, but a bit too brash young woman. She was beautiful and certainly amusing, but this one here had no wish to marry Odin. While she was pleasant enough, she never attempted to flirt with ‘the Allfather’ and even praised Princess Farah with her grace and beauty, also mentioning her own admiration for the apparent diplomatic talent of the Vanir princess.

It was about an hour before dinner and Loki sat in the Allfather’s study, going over the latest correspondence between his generals and their weekly reports. About a month ago ‘Odin’ had held a speech, announcing his growing anxiety regarding peace in the nine Realms. He had reminded them that once upon a time Asgard had taken pride in being able to guard every Realm that sought their help, while it had been painfully obvious that at the current state of the Royal Army Asgard could barely help itself. That Prince Thor, their mightiest warrior was no longer at their side to keep their home from destruction.   
All the while the Other had been on his mind. The Other with his tales of destruction and power, owned only by the titan himself.

Thanos.

Loki had taken care of restocking their weapons and hurting every Asgardian male’s –and female’s– pride. The number of people who enrolled themselves into Odin’s Army was remarkable and he made sure that every single one who was willing to fight, would do so. All for honour. For their King. For Asgard.

It always worked so well!

The females too were heard and trained now. If Sif could do it, why not others?! Loki had trusted Sif with their training in addition to her duties as a commander of the Palace Guard. That should keep her busy enough not to start thinking about any of his behaviourisms and eventually begin asking questions. This was far too important. He had no time for people who meddled with his business and the female warrior was too formidable a teacher and fighter to get rid of her yet.

Fandral and Volstagg shared her duties, though he did not trust Fandral around any of the female warriors, who had been named the Valkyries by Lady Sif herself.

While magic was no Asgardian’s weapon of choice, he had doubled the former efforts to find new ways of using magic as shield and sword. Loki would need every trick in the book to get out of his predicament.  


 _If you fail… If the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain…_  
  
Loki clenched his hand into a fist.

Not again.

Never again.

The words in front of him became a blur, shoulders tensed up as if in anticipation of near and sudden pain. This would not do.

The vision of the King of Asgard came to his feet and he stalked out of the room through a secret passage, while the face of the old man melted away, leaving the image of the young servant Sten. The young man had indeed worked in the stables once and had been rewarded for his work with a piece of land and a cottage where he was to spend his time with horse breeding and the training of the beasts before they would be sent to the palace. The young man had served his purpose. Not unpleasant to look at, unmarried and no relations. His comrades knew him to have moved from the city and servants who would get to know him while impersonating Sten would simply think him lucky or another person. And when all of this was over, he could simply make him disappear.

A small scrap of –not too fine paper– appeared in his hand and he folded it twice.

When he knocked on Princess Delyth’s door this time, it was her who called him in. She was seated on an armchair, busy with some embroidery, her brother nowhere in sight.

She gave him a confused look.

“What?” Delyth asked, her voice a bit tense as if trying to control her temper. The monarch was displeased, obviously, by Unn and Farah and some other women to be invited before her. Loki grinned inwardly. Balm for his nerves!

“P-Princess… Your Highness… Forgive me for interrupting you, but…”

“I asked what you wanted!” the beautiful maiden snapped at him and he straightened instead of cringing away as he had done before.

“Your Highness seemed out of humour when you passed one of the servant’s over-seers in the hall earlier and I was asked to enquire if the food wasn’t to your pleasure.” He lied and held her gaze for a moment too long, before lowering his gaze. Her silver orbs shone with annoyance.

“Tell your over-seer to mind their own business and leave!”

Oh my, wasn’t she wonderfully vexed with the state of affairs?! How entertaining.

 _Time to man up, Sten!,_ Loki thought amused and his eyes settled on Delyth’s face once more before taking one step into her direction, causing the woman to raise a brow.

“Are you stupid? I said you were to leave.”

“M’lady, I… this is for you!” he said, quickly placed the piece of paper on the table and stepped back. “I hope it’ll brighten your mood.”

With that he rushed out of the room, followed by her demands to know what this was and a mandatory how-dare-you.

 

…

 

The rest of the day was quite relaxing for Sigyn. She took a nice and long walk in the gardens and afterwards enjoyed the warmth of the sun while reading a book on a bench. It had been a while since the young woman had been able to walk around for an hour or two without care of where she went. At home she had spend her last few months in or around the house, not daring to go to her old favourite spots.

He had shown her those walks and peaceful spots to sit and rest at. It had been with him that she had sat there for hours, talking and laughing about one thing or the other…

 _Sigyn, damn you! Don’t!_ , she chided herself for even thinking about that dreadful excuse of a man.

Closing her book with a thud and standing up from her resting place she made her way back towards her current lodgings. She had left Tove and Unn at another spot in the gardens there, both women enjoying some tea and the occasional gossip. Unn had told them about her lunch with the Allfather and how kind and patient he had been, which had given the elder sister hope for their meeting tomorrow. The old King seemed disinclined to force any sort of attention onto any of the young women, to her personal joy. Sigyn smiled at herself while opening the door to their room. To her surprise the two others were already there and engaged into some rant.

“Arrogant and horribly mannered, both of them!” Tove exclaimed and Sigyn quickly closed the door behind her, lest they be heard.

“Don’t think about him any more! That’s the kind of thought he’d want you to have. To think of him at all would be utter waste of time.” Unn said, sounding a bit too eager. Her beautiful eyes fell on Sigyn, who gave them a questioning look and she sighed. “Hello Sigyn! I hope you were spared a run in with the Prince of Alfheim.”

Tove turned and sighed.

“The most impossible man in all the realms, I tell you!” she informed her younger sister and sat down beside Unn.

“I almost dread to ask what happened, but it appears that the two of you have to get it off your chests.” The youngest said and sat down, placing her book on the table in front of her.

“It was nothing.” Unn said but Tove began to explain how the Prince had commented on how no girl from Alfheim would have dreamt of placing herself in front of a princess, which the young woman had tried to overhear. When he began to talk about Asgardian manners as a whole though, she had lost patience, wondering how he had any right to complain about manners when he himself lacked them completely.

Sigyn giggled and beamed at Unn.

“Bravo!” she complimented and the other’s dark and full lips stretched into a smile, displaying white teeth.

“Thank you, love!” was her gentle remark.

“You will not believe what she said afterwards!” Tove interrupted, more than proud of her new friend and the younger was eager to hear the rest. “He told her that –if she would not behave– she would never be welcomed in Alfheim’s first cycle of society.”

“I told that smug princeling that I had no love for his people and their pointy ears, since one of them robbed us of our beloved Queen. Which he was –as you may imagine– not too happy about, telling me through clenched teeth that those had been Dark Elves.” Her mouth formed into a mirthful grin. “I told him that they all looked the same to me and he stormed off.”

They giggled and soon turned their conversation on more pleasant things.

It was a lovely day…

 

…

 

…even more so to Loki as it turned out. After his dinner with everybody’s favourite –Princess Farah– and feeding Odin’s birds down in the secret dungeon, he walked by the kitchens in the disguise of Sten, when another servant asked him whether he was not Sten and that Princess Delyth wanted to speak to him.

Now he would find out if his plan was working or not!

Without a hurry in the world, he made his way up to her rooms and knocked on the door. She told her handmaiden to leave them and prepare a bath for her. The pale Princess with those unsettling eyes took the piece of paper and scanned over it.

“It is the song you sang the other day.” She said, her voice low.

Loki smirked, though ‘Sten’s’ face was completely motionless.

“Indeed, your Highness.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested in such nonsense.” Was her answer, but it was spoken too mildly. His eyes found hers for only a second. “Why did you bring them to me?”

“You seemed so vexed, m’lady. All I wanted was for you to smile again… I did it only to amuse my future Queen.” He told her and rolled his eyes, Sten’s face gazing at Delyth in earnest. This Elven Maiden had –if the rumours were true– been neglected by almost every single one of her family because she barely served purpose that any sort of compliment, any small gesture of good will and admiration would work wonders on her stony and cold disposition. If he was right… and Loki was sure that he was right! The Princess was vain by nature, wanting the respect her status as a princess should have brought her naturally. She yearned to be more than a womb, more than a pretty and well-educated little doll. Delyth wanted love and respect.

Loki had seen the signs as soon as he had first laid eyes upon her. Her garments clearly fashioned to appear more Asgardian. The way she sought out the Allfather’s opinion early on, hiding and revealing just the right amount of flesh, staying out of fights with the other women… possibly threatening all kinds of competition from Alfheim to not show their faces. This one was not a ruthless genius, but a spoiled and yet unheeded girl who had ambitions far higher than she could ever handle.

 _So perceptive about everyone else but yourself…_ a beloved voice whispered somewhere in the back of his mind and he flinched, pushing it away. He could not think of his mother now. Of her wise words and that sad, agonizingly sad smile.

Her head tilted slightly.

“The Allfather did not decide to make me his Queen…” she swallowed the ‘yet’ which had threatened to slip out of her mouth.

“How could he not…?” he whispered loudly, seemingly without thinking, making her blink in confusion and ‘Sten’ quickly fell on one knee, blushing furiously. “F-Forgive me, Princess Delyth. I shouldn’t have said that.”

When he was about to stumble out of the room, her voice stopped him.

“What is your name?” she asked and he whirled around.

“Sten, your Highness! Please, do not tell the overseer of my bad behaviour!” he pleaded, but could see in her face that her mind was not on telling anyone anything.

“Sten, I thank you… It is a lovely song. You have to sing it to me once more some time.” She said and with that, the smiling face of the servant left the room. As soon as Loki had made it back to his own quarters, he allowed all pretence to fall off of him and he smirked.

 

…

 

The next day, just before lunch, Sigyn and Tove were led through the palace by two guards. The younger was reminded of Theoric and wondered if his behaviour had gotten him into trouble yet. However, she remained silent instead of asking the two men if he was alright.

King Odin was seated at a small round table in a smaller dining room that allowed an exquisite view on the Bifröst. Both sisters curtsied and the elderly man asked them to sit down. Tove had been a bit less nervous than before, thus able to thank him without stumbling over her tongue.

“So, my lady Sigyn, your sister told me you have a twin-brother…” the Allfather said, turning to her after asking Tove after her health and her opinion on their quarters.

“It is indeed so, Allfather.” She told him. “Sigurd is but 15 minutes older than I… and he makes sure that I feel the importance of every single second of those 15 minutes that mark him as my older brother!”

The old man grinned.

“Now Sigyn! The Allfather will think the worst of our brother if you talk so!” Tove chided, though her face was fighting a loosing battle against an amused smile. The elder sibling knew exactly what Sigyn was talking about. Sigurd had been be a proper tyrant when they had been younger.

“Please, do so, my King, for it is nothing but the truth!” Sigyn told the Allfather dryly and he chuckled. “But please, while he may be lacking in qualities as a brother he makes up with strategic thinking.”

“That is true!” Tove said, her pride of her younger brother obvious. “He already holds the position of a Captain and his Generals trust his word and heed his opinion.”

The Allfather nodded mildly when Sigyn grinned.

“Our older brother however, has high qualities both in his profession and as a brother.” She informed Odin.

“What is this brother’s profession?” he wondered and turned his attention to Tove, who would have rather kept silent, but obliged.

“Vidar is a blacksmith.”  
The name seemed to mean something to Odin and he gazed at both sisters.

“He forges fine shields if he is the same man whose name I sometimes heard from our chiefs of the armoury.”

Sigyn searched Tove’s eye and raised her brows, but the other did not get her meaning so she was to ask herself.

“My King… If I may… Our brother Vidar lives in this very city. The distance between our home and the one he built up for his small family keeps us from visiting him as often as we would like to do, now that he has a son who is not a year old. We were wondering if we would be allowed to visit him, now that we are so close?”

Odin grinned at her.

“My dear, Lady Sigyn, who could be so cruel as to refuse you the joy of seeing your nephew now that you so skilfully included all the details of the misery that is the separation of siblings and the anticipation of witnessing a child’s first steps?” he asked her and his eye twinkled in amusement.

While the missing eye scared her a bit –she would not lie about it, though she knew it was silly– the young woman grinned at him. He had read her like an open book.

“There is nothing that speaks against visiting your brother for a few hours, Ladies.”

Both women beamed at one another and hurried to thank him with warm words and joyful smiles, the fear of being noticed and remembered forgotten for one fateful moment. For it was that moment, when Loki Laufeyson, current ruler of Asgard in Odin Allfather’s stead first saw Sigyn’s brightest and sweetest smile and from this moment on, she was not exceptionally pretty to him anymore. This smile had broken all sort of humble moderation over charm and beauty and from this moment on she surpassed every other female who currently resided in the palace. There was nothing left of the effect that her modest clothing and a formerly missing glint in her eye had deemed her slightly inferior to her sister. This had changed now. What was it to him that she had no wish for the world to know what exactly was underneath those robes and only allowed indications of her desirable body to be seen. All the better! Her eyes now sparkled with warmth and honest, heartfelt joy.   
_Beautiful… Now pull yourself together!_

He did not have time to play with another. He would make time then...

“Though I will send a guard with you. For your own safety!” he said, smiling at both women, who were torn between thanking him over and over again and containing their joy to an acceptable degree.  
  
…

 

The Allfather had promised them that the guard who would join them would meet them at the Main Gate where a carriage was already waiting for them. Sigyn was still overjoyed and beamed like a child who had just received a new toy. They had send a messenger to inquire whether or not her brother and his wife were at home and were informed that their brother was not at home, but that his wife would be glad to see them.

“We should have made sure to bring the little one a present!” Tove whined.

“He’s a few months old, he will forgive us I think. You know what? We could make something for him while we’re here! Knit a warm blanket or sew some puppet soldiers for him to play with.” The younger suggested. Tove was about to suggest something else when a horse came to stand beside their carriage.

“I wished my aunts would have been half as considerate… and beautiful!” a voice made of satin said and the sister’s eyes settled on the guard who was seated on a grey steed. It was the younger who recognized him.

“Theoric!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to include Loki in this chapter, but decided to move it into the next chapter instead. So: Lots of Sigyn! More of Loki's musings in the next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took longer than normally, but my paper exhausted me in every possible way. Sorry about that! I really hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 7

 

When the carriage came to a halt some time later, Theoric quickly dismounted his horse and helped both Tove and Sigyn out of the open carriage they had been seated in. While the young man did not so much as glance at the elder, who walked straight towards the house after her feet hit the ground, he grinned at Sigyn.

“I hope you do not disapprove of this arrangement, my lady?” he asked and an inquisitive brow was arched and he hurried a quick explanation out of his mouth. “You see; I volunteered to act as your guard today.”

With a puzzled expression on her face, Sigyn’s own feet met the street and she frowned at the guard.

“Oh my, you do disapprove!” he said and made a face.

The young woman thought about this for the shred of a second. Did she disapprove?  
Not really.

Theoric was amusing enough and a pleasant person to converse with when he was not too keen on flirting with her. No, her expression did not betray displeasure. It was more confusion she had wished to express, but the guard’s reaction either proved him to be terrible at reading the mood off of someone’s face or that Sigyn’s confusion still mirrored discontent.

Around them, some people began whispering and openly pointed at the carriage.

“I was merely wondering why you would decide on an odious task such as taking care of two girls out here, when there certainly is so much more to protect back in the palace.” she said and they went into the small front-yard. The house was surrounded by a stonewall that was slowly vanishing under a blanket of green and golden ivy.

“Now! I do know how serious you take the task of guarding your sister, my Lady. I thought I might prove myself worthy of being called a Royal Guard so you might permit yourself some leisure time.” He told her and she laughed.

“That is terribly considerate and honourable of you.” she said, though she did not fully trust his words. Maybe he had just deemed this task easier.

“Ah, not all that honourable I am afraid, Lady Sigyn, since I will enjoy my comrade’s envy of such a task.” Theoric said and she gave him a doubtful look.

“You really think so?” she asked as they approached the house where Tove was waiting for them.

“They will loathe me for the luck of attending to two of the fairest guests the Allfather ever invited!” he announced, pride audible in his voice.

Sigyn rolled her eyes.

Fair… always fair and beautiful and comely. Never more. It reminded her too much of another man and she scoffed.

“You miscalculated. There are far more fair guests back in the palace now, so maybe you will be the one to envy them when they exchange stories about the one or the other’s sweet smile.” She said with more venom in her voice than she had meant. It wasn’t his fault that she had been fooled by sweet words and long praise concerning her beauty, but before she had the opportunity to pretend that her words had been spoken in jest, the door opened and a comely young woman with hair like gold stepped out of the house. In her arms rested a toddler, who gazed around in wonder and Sigyn’s thoughts were instantly drawn away from the young guard.

“My dearest sisters!” Sigrid, their brother’s wife, exclaimed and attempted to hand the little boy over to a servant. Sigyn however had hurried towards her and her nephew and accepted him into her arms instead. The boy seemed to entertain the thought of weeping for a moment. Neither of his aunts was a familiar sight to him, but all his contemplation whether this would be an appropriate moment to start the wailing only boys his age were allowed to emit, soft and warm lips whispered over his forehead and a nose nuzzled into the short hair on his head. It must’ve tickled pleasantly, because instead of crying, the child began to babble fragments of words. Meanwhile, Sigrid threw her now uncommitted arms around Tove and the women embraced each other. They had been friends since childhood and for the longest time, Sigrid had been Tove’s companion in the discontent towards Vidar. But just like boys grew into men eventually, girls would become young women and perceptions altered quickly.

Sigyn, who held onto Bjarke, felt Sigrid’s soft hand on her shoulder and a warm forehead was pressed against her temple affectionately.

“Dear Sigyn! It is good to see you! All recovered and your old, lovely self again. Last time we saw one another, I feared…” the young mother said and Sigyn immediately was reminded of her habit to exaggerate. She had been exhausted, morose and had lost a bit of weight but nothing that would have suggested what Sigrid was implying.

“Let me look at my nephew, Sigyn!” Tove said cheerfully and extended her arms towards the child, who was willingly leaving Sigyn’s arms for Tove’s.

“He grew so much!” Sigyn praised, her eyes on the child’s mother. “Vidar and you must be so proud!”

Indeed, Sigrid was bursting with pride, filling the sisters in on how Bjarke already walked a bit and would probably begin talking soon. Only after telling them about the one time she thought he might say ‘Mama’ for the first time, her eyes fell on Theoric who stood at a respectful distance.

“You… travel with a guard? Is it truly so dangerous?”

Tove, who was pressing soft kisses all over Bjarke’s face, looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. Sigyn too, was taken aback by this and turned towards the guard. His eyes were firm and calm, when they met her inquisitive orbs.

“I am able to dispel your fears.” he told the women. “The Allfather is aware that some of the families who claim to hold some kind of relation to his family are displeased about the new developments. But if he believed your husband’s sisters in danger, he would not have allowed for them to leave the safety of the palace.”

“I was not aware of people being unhappy with the search for a new queen.” Tove exclaimed and appeared to be worried. Sigyn thought hard about something that would ease her anxiety, but it was Theoric who spoke again.

“Lady Tove, rest assured: I would not be here alone if he feared for your safety. It is only a handful of people who spoke up against our King’s courtship.”

The youngest woman threw him a grateful smile and he bowed his head.

“You hear that? All is well.” she said, her voice light, when a male figure walked towards them through the archway. Theoric turned towards him, his stance animate, but little Bjarke began laughing and babbling in excitement. As if on cue, Tove began to walk towards the figure. Sigyn followed her and murmured:  
“Be at ease… That is only my brother.”

She saw realization dawning on the man’s handsome face before she turned away to greet Vidar, who spread his arms in a warm gesture.

“My pretty sister!” he exclaimed when folding his youngest sibling into his arms. “Good to see you, too, Tove!” Vidar joked, causing the other woman to roll her eyes. He would never change. “Mother told me I might have to refer to you as ‘Your Majesty’ in the future?!” he asked comically.

Young Bjarke was grabbing for his father, so Tove handed the giggling toddler over. Instantly, the tiny, chubby hands began to grasp his father’s long, braided beard, causing the tall man to chuckle. Vidar placed a sloppy kiss on Tove’s cheek and she leaned away, trying not to laugh.

“Eww, that beard! How do you endure it, dear Sigrid?” she asked in a good mood.

Her brother’s laughter –that sounded a bit like a bark– echoed through the small yard and the tiny boy in his arms tried to copy the sound.

“Your ‘dear’ Sigrid is rather pleased with it, are you not, my love?” he asked with a smirk, extending one arm to draw his wife close, kissing her on the lips. Tove adverted her gaze and blushed, while Sigyn stifled a giggle. She tried her best to sound disgruntled when pointing out to her brother that they were not alone.

“You have another guest brother and he is not used to your big mouth!” she told him and his warm eyes first twinkled with a witty answer, when they fell on Theoric and he cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, my friend! My sisters’ presence under my roof is an exceptionally rare occurrence.” he explained and walked towards Theoric. “All members of the Allfather’s personal guard are welcome in my house.”

Personal guard? Sigyn had always thought him to be just like any other palace guard. Her eyes settled on Theoric, who shrugged when he caught her gaze.

“Let us not stand around! Sigrid, do tend to our guests while I get changed, will you?”

He handed his son over to his wife and walked off. Sigrid smiled at her guests and motioned them to follow her. Tove engaged her in some talk about a girl they both knew and Sigyn decided that she would rather trail behind them. The young guard stepped up to her shyly, biting his lip. Her tongue flicked over hers before she forced herself to talk to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked when they approached the house a second time in a few minutes.

“You never asked.” he stated matter-of-factly.

“That is true…” she admitted. “… I did not mean to snap at you when we got here.”

“I seem to have a talent to anger you. I really wish to be on good terms with you, my Lady, I swear.” he assured her, his voice eager.

“It is not you. I… I told you that I… Well...”

“Forgive me…” he glanced ahead to check if Tove and Sigrid were still engaged in their conversation before leaning down towards her, continuing in a hushed voice. “But, I am simply not used to young ladies who recoil in disgust when their beauty is praised. Unless they indeed dislike the man who praises them.”

The young woman was aware that her behaviour must appear strange! She did in no way dislike Theoric. Heck, she knew too little of him to dislike him and from what she could tell up until now: He was a pleasant person to be around with.

“Do… Do you dislike me, my Lady?” he asked and her head came up to stare at him.

“No!” she quickly said, but he appeared not to be convinced. “I… It is not your fault.”

He regarded her with a long stare, appearing to be eager to know more. She shook her head when they entered the house. Tove glanced over her shoulder once and frowned. Sigrid, who asked them whether they would like some refreshments, drew her attention away once more though.

 

***

 

After they had eaten some olives and warm bread in the garden, Tove and Sigrid were once more engaged in eager conversation. Sigrid was thrilled by the news her in-laws might have from the palace and she urged Tove to tell her everything about the experience. No detail seemed too insignificant and for a moment, the questioned girl seemed rather pleased with the attention she received. Having a new –and as in this case rather prestigious– story to share certainly would prove of some value, once they would be back at home. Sigyn grinned to herself. She would have a lot of questions to answer herself. At first, her two best friends had begged her to send them a note every day, but she had only promised them to write once a week. Seeing Sigrid’s interest indicated, that even details such as the fabric of their sheets in the palace would be important to the ones who would await her letters. She would never have spared a thought to including all the odds and ends of their stay at the palace. It would probably sound very grand and lovely and everything considered: It was grand and lovely!

Save for the other girls and Sigyn would make sure to turn them into topics in her letter. Her frustration with young Sassa and that Vanir girl had to be shared with someone other than Tove. Those girls she knew not to have a chance to become queen. It would be foolish to complain about a woman and later suffering the embarrassment of being mocked about it by her friends.

Vidar and Theoric were speaking about her brother’s work as a smith, while she was sitting on the ground with little Bjarke. The boy was happily playing with a ball, rolling it back and forth and from time to time, nudging it into Sigyn’s direction with his little hands.

“Sigyn, would you bring him here? I want him to calm down. It’ll soon be time for him to sleep.” Sigrid called and the young woman nodded and picked the toddler up into her arms and turned around her own axis twice, whirling the boy around. He screamed in delight and laughed and squealed. Sigyn laughed and repeated her actions.

Her brother grinned at her.

“You need to visit more often, now that you are better Sigyn.” he told her when she handed the child over to his mother. Sigrid beamed at the younger woman.

“Oh indeed! You could stay with us for some weeks.”

“It is not the palace. But I am sure you would find it comfortable enough in the guestroom.” Vidar added. “I suppose a stay far away from old sorrows would be most welcome to you.”

Sigyn was not too comfortable about the discussion of this topic while Theoric –who had been a stranger to her before yesterday– was present. Not that it was a big secret, but she would rather avoid being questioned.

“I will think about it after the Allfather’s decision is made, Vidar.” she said and sat down across from her brother.

“You know, brother, I might want an invitation, too!” Tove said and Sigrid placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Do not be silly, love! You know you are both always welcome here!” she said, smiling and Vidar grinned at his sister.

“As I said before: This is not the palace! And once you’ve married the King, I suppose it would be nothing short of an audacity to offer you less than... Ow!” he exclaimed when Tove reached out and tugged on his beard. A chuckle was what followed. “That is not how a queen ought to act, Tove, be cautio…ow. Damn it, woman!”

The women laughed and Theoric tried to hide a smirk. Vidar turned towards him though.

“Oh, you think it funny? You have no sisters, I take it?”

The guard shook his head.

“Indeed not.”

“Then you should not grin over my misery of having two of them!” Vidar scolded, though not sounding remotely serious.

“Vidar! Don’t be like that. Theoric will think you are serious about your sisters.” Sigrid intervened and Sigyn laughed.

“Do not worry, Sigrid. Theoric has a brother and thus knows all about the joys of having a sibling.”

The young guard regarded her with a warm smile.

“I am honoured that you would remember that, Lady Sigyn.”

“Now, now! It was only yesterday that you told me of this.” she responded, keeping her voice mild and gentle. It did not lessen the guard’s apparent joy though.

“Yesterday?” Tove asked, but was interrupted by Vidar, who rose from the table.

“It pains me, but I have to get back to work. I hope to see the two of you again while you are in town?” he said when all others also stood up.

“We will make sure to ask for permission once more.” Sigyn said and hugged her big brother.

“Good girl! And keep this one here out of trouble, will you?” he said while embracing Tove. “I know how hard it’ll be, but… Ha!” he exclaimed when he caught Tove’s hand when she was about to tug at his beard once more.

“It would be good to see you again too, Theoric!”

“Those ideas for the new shields sound astounding, I would be honoured to discuss them with you and the chief of the weaponry one day.” The young guard said and shook hands with the other man.

 

On their way back, Tove gently nudged Sigyn when she was enjoying the wonderful view on the Bifröst. Her sister’s pretty smile warmed her whole face and Sigyn mirrored that smile.

“What?” she asked and Tove nodded towards Theoric who had taken the lead and had his back to them.

“He’s nice!” the elder sister said and slid a bit closer to Sigyn.

The girl’s brow arched and her eyes quickly flicked to the guard’s back to make sure he could not see that they were talking about him. When her eyes were back on her sister, Tove looked positively eager for both information and the opportunity to get her sister to enjoy herself a bit.

“He is…” was all Sigyn said though and her sister appeared to be disappointed. But only for a moment.

“And I think he likes you!”

Now, Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Tove!” she exclaimed… a bit too loudly, because the guard turned. The elder of the two took up this opportunity to sit up and grin at Theoric.

“Thank you so much for coming with us today. The two of us haven’t talked too much, I know. But I hope Sigyn and Vidar kept you entertained?” she asked friendly, while Sigyn felt the sudden and intense urge to kick the woman next to her.

Theoric slowed his horse so he was able to ride next to the carriage and smiled down at the two sisters. One of them smiled back with the innocent enthusiasm of wanting someone to say something flattering to her sibling, while said sibling pretended to be very interested with the Bifröst and what it looked like in the setting sun.

“I can assure you that both of your siblings have the gift of being excellent company, Lady Tove!” Theoric said warmly and –not wanting to appear rude for a second time in one day– Sigyn turned her gaze to him, grinned and bowed her head in silent appreciation of his compliment and really would have loved to remain silent. Tove had other ideas.

“Some people here seem to think Sigyn a bit forward and mistake her open nature with bad manners. I hope you aren’t one of them?”

The woman in question turned to face her sister and gaped at her.

“Excuse me?!” she tried to hiss, but her voice sounded more startled than angry. Tove wouldn’t have had time to pay attention to either emotion anyway, because Theoric’s confused answer interrupted her and saved the elder sister from a death glare.

“I… I am sorry to hear that, my lady. But I find no fault in your sister’s manners, nor in her humour.” he said nonplussed. “Quite the contrary. With so many who barely voice their opinion, Lady Sigyn's outspokenness is most refreshing.”

“I am so glad you would say so! Won’t you thank dear Theoric for his kindness, sister?” Tove asked sweetly. The addressed had issues keeping herself from voicing her opinion regarding this conversation, though it certainly would account for her outspokenness. She forced herself to remain silent and content herself with smiling up at the young guard.

“Thank you indeed, Theoric!” and after a second she added: “It is a good thing to meet a man who does not shake in fear because of a girl’s tongue.”

Tove giggled and shifted, subtly pinching her sister’s arm.

Sigyn rolled here eyes.

 _Are we there yet?_ , she wondered silently and begged the Norns for patience and the strength to keep herself from strangling Tove… at least while witnesses were present.

“While your tongue is certainly sharp like a knife and should therefore be handled with care, Lady Sigyn, my own is not exactly worthless.”

…or maybe she ought to get rid of the witness too and pay the driver of the carriage for his silence. Blushing and rendered speechless at last, Sigyn looked deep into her sister’s eyes and hoped that the other understood that she would murder her if she spoke another word.

Tove just smiled sweetly as they drove through the gates of the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

“It was an honour and a joy to spend the day with you, m’ladies!” Theoric said and bowed after he had helped them out of the carriage.

Tove gave him her kindest smile and curtsied.

“I hope you would not mind joining us once more, in case the Allfather allows us to visit my brother again?” she asked eagerly and Sigyn sent her a sideways glance.

“…and if you can be spared from your duties!” she added and smiled mildly at the tall guard. Tove was asking far too much here. Even though she had the best intentions, she should not make too many demands. And… Sigyn was very aware of her behaviour towards the man and that it had left a lot to be desired. Unaware of her thoughts, the young man responded to her words with a grin of his own.

“Since the Allfather’s guests are under his personal protection, I consider the two of you part of my duties, Lady Sigyn.” He said and seemed to be fighting an inner battle for a moment. His lips stretched into another smile and his eyes had a mischievous expression to them.

“Do speak, Theoric! There appears to be something that dances around on the tip of your tongue.” Tove encouraged him.

“My Lady, forgive me…” he said, eyes resting on Sigyn. “…but I am afraid your sister would rather I remained silent and withdrew now.”

They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

The younger sister linked arms with the elder a bit too tightly.

“What were you thinking?” she hissed and Tove giggled.

“I think now it is you who ought to take a picture out of my book and just… be at ease!” she teased and her sister rolled her eyes.

“For someone who keeps complaining about my behaviour and lack of proper etiquette, you certainly were quite ready to push me into a certain direction.” She said vaguely.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

Sigyn just rolled her eyes to the music of her sister’s giggling, choosing not to honour this nonsense with an answer.

 

***

 

Delyth’s laughter held not the smallest trace of being forced. Her cleavage was tasteful enough to imply what richest her clothes were hiding without giving away too much. The princess wore her hair in a way that seemed to have been inspired by the late Queen’s favourite hairdos. While her behaviour was of respectful nature, there were glimpses of good humour and wit on her side, as well as flattering curiosity towards Odin Allfather… or should he say: Who she thought to be Odin.

During their shared dinner, Loki noted the difference between Farah and this young royal here. Where Farah had been polite, but frank, her body language almost immobile, Delyth seemed lively and simply overjoyed to be in his presence.

He chuckled at some story she was telling him, though he had only listened to her half-heartedly. Loki was busy making some plans concerning her and some of his other guests. Everything was much too calm, too idyllic. Not that he did not enjoy this from time to time, but right now he needed some diversion. That’s what they all were here for in the end. The fact that they weren’t aware of that frail detail was of no consequence. At least not to him!

And his will was all that mattered now that he was king, was it not?

“Princess Delyth, I got to tell you that your tales are most amusing!” he stated and reached out to pat her hand with Odin’s calloused hand. The Princess smiled brightly at him and quickly covered his larger hand with her free one.

“My heart quells with joy over serving you in all matters, my King!” she chirped. “For I am aware how dreary and troublesome it must be to rule… at times.”

Loki was close to smirking at his guest and felt inclined to play with his… food.

“You speak true, Princess Delyth. I cannot help but wonder if it were not more merciful of me to remain unmarried and spare you and my other fair guests the hardships of ruling.” He mused, half to himself, his finger tracing the white hair of his beard.

Delyth’s eyes widened in alertness and she straightened her back.

“Your guests are your loyal subjects. I consider myself your most loyal subject –and gladly so! As such it is my duty and my desire to be of use to your most gracious majesty.”

So eager… So easy to handle… The eager ones were adorably simple to manipulate and use to his own will. Like wet and soft clay they bowed, stretched and deformed with only the slightest pressure of his fingers. A mere flick of his wrist transformed them before his very eyes.

He had yet to tire of observing it.

“Hmm…” he grunted and nodded slowly. “Your words warm my heart, Princess Delyth.” He mumbled after what must’ve appeared to be a short eternity to the girl. For right now, she was merely that. A girl. An eager, ambitious little doll that had not a single inkling about the hardships she had declared to be willing to share.

What did she know about it?

About his mother’s hardships of possessing the most vibrant and alert mind yet her counsel and advice constantly going unheard. Ignored by a man so confident about his own wisdom. Blinded by arrogance. The same arrogance that had possessed his golden son. The arrogance that cost him his wife.

A woman like her, degraded to a mere consort, trusted only with matters of household…

What did this shallow creature know of such hardships?

“Leave me now, child! I should hate to see you fatigued… For I have hope to see your bright smile again soon.”

For the blink of an eye she seemed eager to argue, but decided against it.

Clever girl. He was in no mood to put up with her lewd naivety for now.

Not when…

 

***

 

“So… is he handsome?” Unn asked, placing a ripe cherry in her mouth, her full lips grinning at Sigyn. The dark-skinned beauty had appeared at their door shortly after dinner, proclaiming that the evening was terribly dreary and –after having been deprived of their entertaining presence all day– the sisters owed her some reconciliation. Tove, eager for some company had ushered her in and when sweet wine and fruits had been served to the three young women who lounged on the comfortable couch and armchair, the elder sister informed their friend of their day. And Theoric.

Tove was about to answer, but Unn raised her hand.

“No, no! I wish to hear Sigyn’s verdict.” She proclaimed, sipping on her wine. “Out with it, love! Or I shall tease you without mercy!”

Sigyn grinned at her and licked her lips.

“’Tis a lady’s duty to remain silent about her personal tastes and wishes and bow to her father’s wishes in the question of courtship, is it not?” she wondered and leaned back into the soft cushions.

“Shush, shush, Sigyn! Don’t you try and discipline me on courtesy, for it will only end in your disappointment. My own, poor mother tried so hard and achieved so little.” Unn announced and Tove giggled.

“Obviously!” the elder said and Sigyn laughed.

“Hear, hear!”

A wave of a dark, long-fingered hand and another sip of wine was the only reaction Unn gave.

“Be it as it may… I think, good Sigyn here thinks that little guard of hers…”

“He is not my little guard… Neither is he little.”

“AHA!” Unn exclaimed and pointed her finger at her as if she had just discovered something spectacular, her face gleeful and enthusiastic. “We all know that denial is the first step towards telling the truth!”

Tove giggled.

“I think, the lovely Lady Sigyn…” Unn bowed comically. “Thinks him very handsome and is in danger of falling.in love.”

Sigyn arched one of her brows.

“And I think you had too much wine, most gracious Lady Unn!” the youngest informed her. The accused frowned, blinked rapidly and settled her gaze again on Sigyn.

“That, dear… Is quite likely, indeed!”

Tove rose from her seat, announcing that she was tired and that she would go to bed. They wished her a good night and promised not to be too loud. As soon as the door to her chambers closed behind her, Unn grinned at Sigyn, but said nothing.

“She gets tired too quickly. I always tell her that she needs more exercise.” Sigyn said good-naturedly and reached for some fruit.

“Do you wish to become our new queen, Sigyn?” Unn asked out of nowhere.

The younger woman blinked in surprise, believing her ears be deceiving her.

“Forgive me… what?” she asked, smiling helplessly.

“You heard me, Sigyn.” Unn said and repeated her question.

She gaped at the other woman and opened and closed her mouth without uttering a single word several times. This accusation left her completely dumbfounded.

“I… N-No! No, no! By all means, Unn, no!” she said quickly. “How can you…”

“Oh, dearest, please! I am not trying to attack you or judge you for it.” Unn assured her. “To be honest, I’d rather have an Asgardian lass sit on the throne by Odin’s sight than that Alf… And Farah seems to be as keen on it as good Tove.”

_Norns…_

“Tove would be honoured…”

Her words were jumbled together in the haste that they were spoken.

“Sigyn, spare me! Tove is as willing to marry the King as a goat is to be led to the butcher.” she hissed. “I am not stupid and hate to be taken for a fool.”

The youngest child of Birger held the other’s strict gaze and bit her lip.

“I assure you, I have no intention to become the new Queen of Asgard. Tove was ordered to come here and it was her duty as an Asgardian to come here, whether she wished to or not.”

Unn grinned and leaned back, her eyes still on the other woman.

“My lovely Sigyn, you’d do wonderfully in diplomacy…” she said vaguely. “So, you are telling me that it is not for ambition that you are here.”

Exhaustion caught up with Sigyn and sighed.

“Unn, listen… I have no wish for the King’s attention. You need not fear my competition. I give you my word as an Asgardian and I hope you shall be content with it.”

Unn giggled.

“Silly thing, I do not fear competition… Let us face it, the only reason we are here is because our brave fathers fear the King’s wrath.”

“Speak only for your father.” Sigyn hissed, anger flaring up in her heart. How dare she?

“I mean no disrespect, dear. I would have done the same thing in their stead. What is the happiness of a daughter, compared to the safety of a whole family?” Unn cooed, but Sigyn still glared at her. The young woman adored her father and knew better than Unn that he would never force his daughters into doing something they wished not to happen. If the other’s father was different on such accounts, that was barely Sigyn’s problem! “I am as eager as Tove to be here. I am just superior in hiding that fact.”

They remained silent. Unn’s expression neutral and more or less unmoved, while Sigyn’s eyes still held a hint of a glare and weariness about this conversation.

A soft smile blossomed on Unn's face.

“I have angered and offended you. That was not my intend.”

_Breathe in… and out… Remain calm and collected. You are here to take care of any problem that may come into Tove’s way…_

“It is just surprising that you should succumb to the same type of gossip as the likes of Lady Sassa.”

Unn giggled.

“And yet, you did not drag me to the door by my hair.”

Sigyn held her gaze.

“I am certain you would cause quite a ruckus. I’d hate to wake Tove by forfeiting proper etiquette. She’d never forgive that.”

Again, the other giggled and Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“Tut, tut, Sigyn! A future queen has to behave a bit better.”

“I told you, I have no wish…” she interjected, but the other shook her head.

“That does not mean that you do not have the best chances of all of us.” The other woman dead-punned and Sigyn only but started at her in utter horror, her heart sinking.

 

***

 

Loki had conjured up the illusion of Odin sleeping in his bed when he slipped out of his room, invisible to everyone’s eye. He held some correspondence, addressed to Naiyana and her mother that had reached the palace earlier this evening. Together with those letters –undoubtedly written by family and friends– would be one by Odin. Though it was not addressed to Naiyana. A mix-up that would enrage the jealous girl enough to cause her to forego etiquette and open the letter instead of making sure it got delivered to the right woman immediately.

It was late and he was sure to find everyone fast asleep. As he slipped into the chambers of the young women, he quickly threw two letters –addressed to her mother– on a small table next to the woman’s chamber door. Loki walked over towards the second bedroom, repeating his former action, when he heard a soft whimper, followed by a sigh. With a smirk, he approached as some fragments of words reached his ear, culminating in a low moan.

The trickster bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling. A certain sound –a name maybe?– was repeated again and again. He pushed his ear up against the door to hear better, a ridiculous smirk almost hurting his face. His eyes widened when he heard whose name Naiyana cried out just before a long and pleasured moan, briefly breaking the silence of this late night.

 

_Interesting… Most… Interesting._

Loki took hold of the letter addressed to Tove Birgersdottir and left the chambers, an obscene smirk stretching his thin lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever!  
> Had a very serious case of lack of time and a small writer's block. Back on track though!  
> Things are picking up from here on and Loki gets to be very naughty.

While their first few days in Asgard’s grand and stunning palace had been filled with all sorts of pleasant and less pleasant entertainment, the early hours of the next day proved to be anti-climatically… dull. At least in direct comparison to what had occurred before. The only remarkable object of this early morning was a short letter from the Allfather –delivered to them at breakfast. The king had thanked them for their entertaining company at lunch yesterday. He had expressed his hopes that the two sisters had enjoyed their visit at their brother’s home and that they should not hesitate to voice all and any requests they might have to make their time at the palace as comfortable as possible.

Sigyn had answered him dutifully, thanking him for his continued kindness towards them, but afterwards time seemed to think the day’s air too hot to fly by. None of the sisters was a frequent victim to boredom or temperatures of any kind however. They were far too used to busy themselves by taking up one task or the other and at least one of them was no stranger to spending time in the scalding sun of the country.

The young Asgardian had spent the early morning with reading by Tove’s side, but eventually became a bit restless. All this sitting around and being well behaved was more exhausting to her than any horse-ride could ever be.

Tove’s concentration belonged to a fine piece of embroidery. For a moment the younger’s eyes followed the silver needles invasion of the soft material. Effortlessly it slipped in and out, leaving petals, fragile twines and beautifully shaped flowers in its wake.

“Tove?” she asked gently, her sister humming to signal that she was listening. “I was thinking about taking a walk. Would you like to come with me?”

Her fair sister looked up from her work, the needle halfway vanished.

“It is too hot today. I’d rather remain inside to be honest.” the elder said in a calm voice. “But you go!” she proceeded, her smile a bit exhausted from the heat.  
Sigyn smiled at her sister. Not being forced to see the Allfather for some time had revived her spirits and her independence from her little sister had increased by a tenfold. To her it certainly was as much a relief as it was to said younger sister. Depending on a younger sibling never had had anything splendid about it and while Sigyn was patience incarnate, she yearned for some freedom and time to spend by herself.

For a long time, solitude and the threat of the thoughts and emotions that may or may not overpower her while being on her own had kept the young woman amongst her loved ones. Always remaining close to either her mother, father, her brother and Tove, Sigyn had not allowed her thoughts to wander all too often. Now however, it was time to allow them some space. She was safe here. With a calm smile she walked over to Tove, gently rubbed her shoulder and told her that she would not be long, not in this heat anyways.  
The hot air hit her as she walked out into the gardens, pressing itself against her body and she sighed. While looking for a spot in the shadows of one of the trees, she could not help settling her thoughts on the true reason for wanting to be away from Tove for a bit. Unn’s words echoed through her mind, crashing into the walls of her conscience and ricocheted right back.  
As she sank down by a tree, she wondered what the other woman had been thinking. The Allfather was kind to all of his guests and she –Sigyn– had never been known for being shy. Surely there was no immediate reason to jump to conclusions.

Why would anyone even spare a thought to him talking to her in a friendly way? To be honest, she thought the talk itself to be nonsensical. The fact that she had been momentarily scared out of her wits by the other woman’s words, she reckoned to boarder on lunacy. Why would he have any further interest in her, when one princess threw herself at him, while other girls were just as eagerly fighting for him to take notice of them. He would not pretend to be friendly to her to make the others –including Tove– jealous, would he?

 _He_ was to old to play games, surely.  

He was the Allfather! Their powerful sovereign and leader in all things.

Surely he was above such mischief!

 _Unlike Fritjof…_  
At once she cursed her thoughts for taking this particular turn and her small hands clenched into fists.

_Despicable… False… Fritjof!_

The Norns knew she had had her share of being played with, so she was quite determined to catch the next one who dared to treat her heart like a trinket to serve their purpose. Such a resolve guided her thoughts towards the men she met after Fritjof. There had not been a startling amount of them, but she had deliberately disregarded all sort of attention. All flattery and compliments had been condemned as mere dupes to lure her into displaying fatuous and naïve emotions towards some vain boy who collected broken hearts for sport. It had been safer. Not only for her sentiments but also for her reputation.  
Such emotional detachedness had served her well over these past months.

Her heart did clench painfully and wretchedly and for a moment a searing and tearing feeling crept up into the veins of her throat. One unbidden thought… and the safety she had come to rely on presented itself in a different light.

The road she travelled on might be safe… but also terribly, unsettlingly lonely.

The young woman brought her knees up against her chest and hugged them, uncaring about the air’s heat. Her forehead came to rest on the soft fabric that was spread over her kneecaps.  
“I hate you…” she whispered and clutched her arms as if for dear life.

 

***

 

The nightmares had been devastating… Time and time again they ripped him out of sleep’s feeble but craved embrace.

That face… That cruel, ugly face, void of any emotion other than malignity. And how it had sneered at his weak attempts to turn his eyes away from it, re-appearing in his line of sight again and again.

A hand, cold and sweaty from horror had wiped over his eyes and a string of curses had untangled itself from his tongue.

This would not do…

Indeed, it was not the first time he had been unsuccessful to find peace. Instead claws and fangs, acid and laughter haunted his nights with an unsettling amount of details. The monster was there too sometimes, smashing him back onto that unmoving rock. With the Other… cackling… and waiting… waiting…

Loki had realized that it would have been futile to go back to sleep. He’d do nothing but toss and turn, his thoughts catching up with him eventually, keeping him awake for a while. Only to fall right back into the clutches of the nightmares.

So he had risen two hours before the sun and had busied himself to occupy his mind with different matters. While going over plans for some peace-treaty, a small smirk formed on his thin lips, deciding that maybe, it would be time to make use of what he had to turn his thoughts into more pleasurable directions.

Surely, he had enough toys, ready to be played with…

Some hours later, he had just returned to oversee the troupes’ latest training and looked quite forward to the games he had planned for the day. The Asgardian Army’s state was getting better, but was still only a shadow to what the Allfather’s Army must’ve looked like during the war against Jotunheim. Still, he couldn’t claim to be discontent with what he had seen during the drill. He gave clear instructions on how the recruits’ training ought to progress and what alterations must be made to give them more strength. None of them questioned his newfound interest in raising a stronger, more agile and far more skilled army. They took it for paranoia that resulted from his incapability to defend both his people and the late queen when the Dark Elves had attacked. He had no issue with such thoughts. If it kept their mouths shut and their obedience secured, he was fine with it!

On the table in the centre of his room, two letters of different length and voice awaited him. One was written in Princess Delyth’s fine, well-behaved hand. Loki had not seen her writing before, but he knew it was her letter, even before he saw her personal seal. The letter was long. Longer than the short note of thank you he had sent to her before leaving for his duties.

Due to the newest developments he had rearranged his plans for breakfast and lunch. Naiyana –who would be more fun than he had given her credit for at first– would have lunch with him, instead of young Sassa, who would be moved back to dinner.

The young Vanir would need her rest after last night’s exertion. He chuckled, while folding the half-read letter. Him being him, he had already thought of what he’d do. For him, it would be no risk. People thinking you dead, had an almost unsettlingly relaxing sensation to it.

As for the young lady… now she was not so lucky. But if his plans got rid of the girl, he’d not be sorry for it. So he felt no pity, had no second thoughts that would’ve placed a weight down on his conscience.

 _The common opinion would not believe me to possess enough conscience to weight me down anyway, so why bother and pretend otherwise?_ , he thought with a sneer. Loki could and would do as he pleased. Additionally, she certainly would not be too sorry about being able to leave court. Well, apart from leaving someone behind who had taken hold of her affections.

A dark chuckle left his throat when he reached out to take the second letter, written in a less controlled, more expressive hand.

Was this Tove’s writing? Probably not. He was rather convinced that Sigyn was in charge of tasks such as correspondence and lots of other things too, now that he thought of it. Tove wasn’t quite as useless as Kamaria, but she too, lacked spirit. A pretty, charming enough girl, of course, but dreadfully boring. This expressive hand here wasn’t the elder’s. It was the intriguing younger lady who had written those words.

Her answer to his note wasn’t lengthy, but polite and sounded honestly thankful for his kindness.

“Kind… That’s a first…” he mumbled and grinned, placing the sheet of paper back on the table.

Enough work for now. He supposed that this was the perfect time to engage in some idleness and games. Instantly, his thoughts went to Delyth, who in no doubt awaited an answer from Odin. He stepped up to a mirror and slipped into a new form, altering this face’s appearance quite a bit until he was content. Deciding to keep the princess on edge for a bit, his steps guided him towards Naiyana’s quarters.  
Now this really had been a while. The quality of the enjoyment it had always brought him hopefully had not altered.

Loki’s now large eyes travelled down his body, wondering if he had done a proper job in fashioning an appearance the Vanir girl would enjoy. The features of the face were those of a person Naiyana did not know and by no means did it resemble those of the person had called out for while pleasuring herself last night. Still, he was confident that it would not fail to please the eye. Hairstyle and clothing were of course kept simple to befit the status of a servant.

Lifting a hand, Loki knocked three times and the same voice that had gasped and moaned Tove Birgersdottir’s name last night, called him to come inside. Or rather… her.

“M’lady Naiyana!” Loki said in a low and pleasant female voice. Not the voice of a girl, but a grown woman. Naiyana sat alone on the windowsill, busy with binding some flowers.

“Hello!” the young Vanir said, her voice friendlier and more welcoming than he had thought it capable of. Maybe last night’s endeavour had done her mood some good. It was impossible to tell due to the distance between them and the back light, but Loki was quite sure that the woman was smiling.

“I hope I am not disturbing you, M’lady, but the Allfather sent me, hoping that my service will reconcile for his request to postpone your meeting.” the female servant explained.

The slim figure with few curves moved from her sitting position to her naked feet and cocked her head.

“Excuse me?” Naiyana questioned, voice as startled as her posture.

Loki beamed at her and giggled a bit.

“Of course! ‘Tis my fault, I should have explained myself. In the palace everyone knows what it is I do, so I forgot that it is in no way general knowledge!”

Something he had not heard from the Vanir girl echoed through the room. Laughter. This was most unexpected to him.

“No harm done, but please, I am of a rather curious nature, you see? Do tell me what kind of service you are known for.” She requested encouragingly. Loki nodded and dropped into another curtsy.

“I am known by the name Kari and am one of the personal servants of the royal family. The Allfather asked me to function as your handmaid today.”

Kari was indeed a servant at the palace. And quite the saucy minx. She was a few decades his senior and had been very, very instructional! During the few months she had served him, he had taken considerable joy in taking frequent and prolonged baths. She had been removed from her position eventually. Now she worked as a… Honestly, he never had bothered to find out.

 

***

 

Sigyn had taken a longer walk than she had anticipated after finishing her musings. She made it back to their chambers a few minutes before they had to leave before lunch, feeling a bit too hot for comfort. Had there been time, she would have loved to take a bath and change her dress. Tove sighed while her eyes racked over her sister’s appearance.

“Sigyn!” was her one-word lament. Not for the first time, the elder begged the Norns to send her strength and patience with her inconsiderate, unladylike little sister. “Your cheeks are red and puffy and… are you sweating?”

“I am sorry, Tove!” the younger apologized and rushed into her bathroom.

“What are you doing? There is no time to take a bath!” Tove berated her. Just when she entered the room, Sigyn was already half-naked, slipping out of her dress. “Sigyn!”

The younger sighed.

“Tove, I said I am sorry! But complaining about my tardiness will not take care of a single drop of sweat. Be a darling and fetch me a new dress.”

A very rare huff from Tove was the only reaction the younger woman received before the rustling of silk betrayed her sister’s compliance. Sigyn’s hand closed around a cloth before she dipped it into a bowl of cool water that had awaited her. Being in a hurry, a lot of water splashed onto the floor when she pulled it towards her again to wipe over her body instead of making it onto her hot skin. A delighted sigh escaped her lips while the water ran down her back and her chest. Once more she soaked the cloth and brought it up to her face, when Tove hurried back into the room.

“Would you stop trying to be the death of me?” the elder implored and the younger giggled, grabbing a soft towel to dry off.

“What can I say? I am a natural!” she joked and the other hid her laugh behind a soft groan.

“Here. Arms up!” the more demanding voice commanded and shoved the light, pale-yellow dress over Sigyn’s head. “Your hair is a mess!” she whined and was once more met by a laugh.

“One or two brushes and it will be fine… OW!” she yelped as Tove began to roughly work through her tresses with a wooden comb. “My head is still attached to this, you know?!”

“Shush! It is your own fault for being so late.”

She swatted Sigyn’s head with the comb once, before continuing her assault.

“You are going to be a terrible mother one day…”

“Shush, I say!”

With a few quick movements of her fingers, Tove weaved her sister’s slightly wetted hair into a bun, tugging at her with reserved gentleness. Out of a sudden _the younger_ found herself sending a prayer or two towards the Norn’s general direction to only make her sister the present of sons. On behalf of her future female children’s scalps.

A few moments later, they sat down in the small hall where they took the shared meals. They excused themselves for being a bit late, but Princess Farah smiled at them pleasantly.

“It is of no importance, my Ladies.” Just then the servants began to serve the first dish. “It appears you still made your entrance before the olives.”

They both smiled at the Vanir princess and bowed their heads in respect.

“And… you are not the last to join us either.” Unn whispered into Sigyn’s ear, her warm breath fanning over the other woman’s skin. Their eyes met, and Sigyn was puzzled. She began to scan the table and found that the seat next to Naiyana’s mother was empty. Sassa too, was not present, but that was not a surprise. She was supposed to have lunch with the Allfather and as it seemed, her mother had thought her capable of behaving herself, for she had chosen not to join her daughter.

The doors opened and young Sassa instead of Naiyana came on, sitting down next to her mother. Unn and Tove exchanged curious looks, when Sassa’s mother took it upon herself to explain the situation.

“The Allfather was busy this morning, which is why my dear Sassa will be having dinner with him tonight. Such an honour, after he had only granted this special privilege to the lovely royal Highnesses.” The woman bowed her head into Farah’s and Delyth’s direction. The Alf Princess seemed impossibly scandalized and threw the woman not so much as a glance, while Farah straightened her shoulders regally.

“I am sure, it is one of the more glamorous events in your daughter’s life.” she said with a perfectly sweet smile and Sigyn nearly choked at her drink, Unn faking a cough and Delyth biting her full lips to keep from laughing.

Sassa’s mother seemed ready to reply to such a remark in equal measure. In the last second she remembered that this was a Princess she was about to insult –for the murderous spark in her eyes spoke volumes– and refrained from saying but a single word. Instead she just smiled and turned back to her meal.

Tove’s, Sigyn’s and Unn’s eyes met Farah’s, who winked at them, while her uncle had a smug and immeasurable proud look on his face. Prince Geir raised his cup and smiled at Farah, who freely ignored the Prince’s attention, much to his dismay.

It must’ve been the heat. Everyone was strangely cross and short-tempered today. Safe for Unn, who engaged Sigyn, Tove and her aunt into a silly tale she had heard from one of the servants.

 

***

 

Exactly at the same time, the doors of the private dining chamber in Odin’s royal apartments opened, and slim Naiyana hurried inside, her hair still slightly wet. Loki had been back for a while longer, but then again, he had had no cause to calm his breathing or rearrange his clothing time after time again.

“Is anything amiss, Lady Naiyana?” he inquired innocently in Odin’s voice, motioning her to sit.

Indeed, the woman’s cheeks were scarlet even before she had entered and when being addressed by the man she was supposed to seduce, they even became a bit darker. Her pretty eyes appeared to have a hard time settling on anything.

“The… the dry heat is affecting me, Allfather.” she breathed in a voice no one inside these walls had heard before. Not from her, anyway. It held a note of excitement but nevertheless her voice was undoubtedly calm and pleasantly regulated.

“Ah… I find it rather trying myself.” Odin noted, but kept his sharp eye on the other woman’s face. His penetrating gaze caused the other Vanir to look up and blush some more.

“Th-thank you for allowing me the luxury of taking a bath in one of the royal baths. The water was so pleasant, I admit to have fallen into a light slumber, your Majesty. Please forgive me.”

“How could I be angry at a woman who blushes so beautifully, my dear young lady!” Loki said, nearly laughing out loud when she was unable to meet his gaze.

 

***

 

The air had cooled down a bit during that last two hours and Sigyn was thankful for it. Thankfully, the day had not been as dull as it had begun. Indeed, it brought an invitation from Princess Farah, who had requested Unn, her aunt, Tove and herself to join her in the extravagant suite she and her uncle resided in. Other than their apartments, she had direct access to a garden.

While they had been taken aback by this delightful invitation, the kindness with which they had been received had left them speechless for a few moments. Farah’s uncle had intended to leave them. They convinced him to remain where he was, insisting on not wanting him to feel like a cast-out.

By the end of their visit, they thanked Princess Farah for her hospitality.

“My ladies, the pleasure was all mine. It is rare one may enjoy entertaining as lovely and charming guests such as you. Thank you for a most stimulating afternoon. I must admit you were much more lively than the Allfather’s guests from Alfheim.” Farah told them and Unn laughed.

“I am most certain Prince Geir had difficulties of finding the right words to address one as fair as you without upsetting his beautiful sister, your Highness.”

Farah rolled her eyes at the Asgardian.

“Spare me any thought of him, if you please, Lady Unn, for it gives me no pleasure to be noticed by him.” she sighed and her uncle gave her a stern look.

“Now, my dear niece! Do not talk so. Alfheim is our valued ally and we must not talk about our former guests in a vile manner. Lest the ladies will come to the conclusion you will handle them just as cruelly.”

“The Ladies may rest assured and be certain of my respect, for I see no way they can be compared to a foolish and vain boy who drinks far more than his share.” Farah informed him evenly. He raised his voice warningly and the young woman shrugged before bidding them far well.

Unn and Tove grinned at one another while walking towards their quarters.

“He surely does not stand high in her opinion.” Tove exclaimed, a note of mirth in her voice.

“It appears so.” Unn chirped. “And why would he? The most inconsiderate, bad tempered man I ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

“Unn, please do keep your voice down and do not talk so… in public.” Unn’s aunt said without anger in her voice.

“Forgive me, aunt! Certain people just bring out the worst in me.”

Sigyn felt a bit tired of being forced to engage in constant conversations and excused herself when the other three women sat down in Tove’s and her rooms.

“Where are you going?” Tove demanded to know and Sigyn held up a book for her to see.

“I shall read it outside. The air is getting cooler now and I would not have such a fine and strong sun go down without enjoying its strength once more.

This time, she went into another part of the palace, closer to the royal apartments. Until now she had avoided this area, in fear of disturbing someone important and of higher class. Today, she yearned for some new sights though and no one had forbidden them to use this particular garden.

Admiring the exceptionally beautiful flowers, guarded from the burning sun by high trees, she sat by an artificial stream. After some time, she glanced around. No one had passed her up until this moment. An idea crossed her mind and her eyes settled longingly on the cool, flowing water.

Once more the young woman checked that no one saw –for she was not sure if what she was about to do was permitted– before slipping out of her slippers. Re-arranging her dress, she dipped her feet into the liquid and sighed.

Lovely!

She leaned back to lay in the grass and grinned to herself. This really was rather delightful to be honest. It had been some time since she had visited their old spot by the river, and for good reasons, too. She feared he'd have the audacity to use the place by an old tree –that SHE had shown him to begin with– with her now.  
  
 _Oh, Norns! I definitely thought about him enough today!_ , she cursed herself and with a huff, Sigyn began reading her book once more. What business did her thoughts have with that person? None at all. So instead of musing over what was in the past, she read the last pages of a warrior who had been defeated and killed in a battle and made it back to his loving wife anyway. The Norns had granted him one more night, due to his brave and honourable personality and his wife's honest devotion and love. 

It was a nice thought, really. Great beings taking pity in you and your lover's fate and rewarding you for your loyalty to one another.

A nice thought, but nothing more.

Sigyn did not sway in her affections when they were felt once. She had been eager to believe what her former lover had told her. Even when others tried to pursue her, she would turn them down, though there had been no official promise yet. He had promised and that had been enough to her. The young Asgardian had loved, just like the woman in her story.

Unnerved with herself, she rolled her eyes and covered her face with her book. Maybe she ought to have chosen more wisely...

Placing the leather-clad object in the grass, she glanced up into the sky. A few clouds were coming up and she tried seeing animals and people in them, like they all used to do when they had still been children. Today, there weren't enough clouds and all she could make out were formations, which reminded her of gently swaying cloth. It was strangely comforting and the young female felt her limbs become heavy as she slowly dozed off.

 

***

After teasing Naiyana –who had no idea that she had been teased– during lunch, ‘Odin’ had excused himself to hold court. One delegation after the other brought their matters before him, awaiting his decisions. After the last of them had left, he turned to Fandral, who hurried forward to kneel down in front of him. Even though this happened daily now, Loki did not think it possible to tire of seeing his former ‘friends’ sink to their knees in front of him. Too vivid was the memory of Volstagg’s mock-respect from when he had been named King of Asgard by his mother.

Had her word and command meant nothing to that fool? Had his status as Prince of Asgard –rightful or not– not fashioned him with enough authority?

Not when it came to Sif and the Warriors Three.

To them he had always been Loki, the useless, lanky boy who played nothing but tricks.

They’d see…

They’d curse the moments when their lack of respect fashioned them to a life of equal disregard.

“I wish the Warriors Three to oversee the matters brought before us by the delegation from Vanaheim. Lady Sif…?” the woman joined her companion and kneeled down. “Will you be able to take care of the next few day’s training of the recruits as well as your other duties?”

“Yes, my King!”

Years before, she would rather have cut out her own tongue than call him that. Ignorance, foolishness and misguided trust in the wrong person’s abilities had made Sif worse than all of the male ‘friend’ he had esteemed to possess.

Friends…

What a dumb illusion he had fashioned to trick himself with. When he had been younger, he had yearned to be as welcome in their circle as Thor. Sometimes he had entertained the notion of giving up his lessons with mother so go sparring with them instead. Only to be told to stick to what he was good at. Tricks and fancy words. How often he had fought tears when being rejected by them…

He was not a boy anymore. Now he understood that those who sought out friendship and companionship were only too week to function and survive on their own. None of these dim-witted cretins would have been able to make it up this far in the palace hierarchy without being on good terms with Thor. Loki needed no one on the other hand.

_Not anymore…_

They all tried to flatter him, be on good terms. He had been forced to constantly take up the role of Odin. It was Odin they bowed to. Not him. Never him...

How the tables had turned.

Following this particular train of thoughts, he caught side of Fandral. He had been joined by two young women who were now pressing themselves against the blonde male.

Loki had no doubt that –given the choice– all of the women who resided at the palace right now, would rather have a young commander’s attention than that of an aging king. Who was he to blame them?

But the false courtesy, the faked blushes and rehearsed compliments made him sick to the stomach. It was all Asgardians were capable of: Fighting or keeping close to someone who could fight, no matter how despicable the weaklings thought that person.

With every new musing his mood darkened, though it had been rather formidable after leaving Naiyana. Was he not indeed cursed? No matter which face he showed the universe, it was never the one people truely adored.

He passed by a garden near his chambers and caught sight of a figure by the small river. Carelessly, they had lain down in the grass. Glaring at the person, he stepped out into the garden, to see who it was.

It turned out to be Lady Sigyn and he frowned, glancing around to see whether or not she was in company. Still approaching, he found her fast asleep and curled up. Her feet appeared to be still wet, her skirts and hair fanned out around her.

A book rested just beside her.

This one here too…

Sure, she played the part of the uninterested and unafraid young lady really well and had perfected the art of witty, though charming remarks. He was convinced though, that she too would not miss the opportunity to throw herself at someone like Thor or Fandral or an equally undeserving creature.

For some reason, this angered him immensely.

She had proven to be able of deep affection and honest attachment and he had thought so well of her. The notion –the mental image!– no… the mere idea of her choosing to be just like all those dumb, plain, _boring_ wenches made him boil with disappointment she did neither deserve nor infiltrate by actually doing what he pictured her to do, given the chance.

Stalking off into Odin’s chambers, he changed appearances and stepped back into the garden.

He’d unveil to her what a fool she was, too! Not a bit better than the lot of them!

Again and again he kept pushing the thought about what a waste it was away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Sigyn was startled awake by someone splashing water into her face. Frantically, she sat up and moved back, looking around and finding a tall, well-built man with blonde hair and a well-kept beard crouched next to the stream.

“Rise and shine, sweetest Lady!” he said and smiled at her. It was a large, wide and very bright sort of smile, reminiscent of one that had been far, far too familiar to her once and she could not answer or react for a moment. Her befuddlement lasted only a moment and she willed herself to rise to her feet. She thought she recognized him from their first dinner with the Allfather.

“E-Excuse me, my Lord!” Sigyn stuttered, her words stumbling out of her mouth rather clumsily. His expression never faltered when he rose to his feet, stepped closer to her and cocked his head at her.

“What ever for, my Lady? Were you committing a crime in your dreams I ought to know about?” he inquired and winked at her.

Her mind was yet too busy with awakening fully to react accordingly, so she just blinked in confusion. The girl closed her eyes to clear her mind, get it to start working properly. Her first instinct had been to take hold of her book and hurry off. It had not been like she had wanted to fall asleep here. The heat had taken its toll and the grass had been wonderfully cool and the constant rippling of the stream had lulled her in. No crime had been committed and she had not had vile intentions though, so really there was no reason for her to fly. Falling asleep could barely get her in trouble. Or at least she hoped it didn’t.

“My Lord, I am terribly sorry if I intruded or was bothering someone in any way. I had no intention to anger or displease an…”

He leaned forward and placed a hand on her small shoulder, smirking.

“Lovely Lady, I may gladly assure you, that your absence would be far more painful to me –and every other man for that matter– than your presence.”

This amount of flattery smashed through the fogginess of Sigyn’s mind and the corners of her mouth twitched in displeasure. Taking a deep breath and once again closing her eyes in an attempt to keep her composure, she counted to three.

There was no need to be rude. Theoric had proven to her, that men at the palace were more accustomed to court ladies, with courtly ways to flirt and act around the other gender. Without meaning ill or attempting to ruin anyone’s reputation. To this man here, this was probably just another conversation. Compliments were normal.

So she was going to be patient. Calm. The young guard she had met some days ago had been kind and gentlemanly enough, though he had seemed quite the sweet talker. Indeed, he had turned out to be rather pleasant to converse with and yes, she was in danger of starting to like him. Not in the way Tove and Unn had suggested, but surely it was never to be frowned upon to make new friends. Sigyn found herself wondering what he might be doing right now, before mentally slapping herself, concentrating on getting away from here.

“Be that as it may, I shall take my leave now. Before your theory is being tested by others who might not possess your kindness and grace.” she curtsied in a way that simultaneously put some space between her and him, his hand sliding off her shoulder. “A good day to you, my Lord!”

He had other plans and quickly fell into step with her, which made her want to roll her eyes. Some harmless flattery might be all good and well, but what was so hard about taking a hint?

“Are you new at court? I do not recall your face.” Was his next attempt to striking up a conversation, offering his arm to her. She chose to ignore the gesture.

“My sister is one of the Allfather’s guests.” Sigyn told him, hoping he would back off now that he knew that she was a guest. There was little hope to that if she was being honest with herself. Theoric had not been intimidated by it and this man here seemed a lot higher in status. For once her memory failed to serve her, for she could not remember his name for the life of her, though she was sure someone had mentioned it once.

“Oh! I beg your pardon, I did not notice you during the feast some days ago.” Was his response.

“There was an over-abundance of new faces that night, I am sure.” she merely noted and kept walking without glancing up at him. Maybe he would leave her be when she remained unentertaining and short with him.

“Might I have your name, my Lady?” he inquired.

“I am Sigyn Birgersdottir, pleased to meet you, my Lord.”

“Pray, let us not be so terribly formal with one another! I would be honoured if you chose to call me by my given name.” he cooed and she was forced to answer, though she began feeling very irritated with his pompous way of expressing himself.

“I find myself unable to do so, my Lord for I do not know your name.”

His long cape spread out as he whirled around dramatically and came to stand in her way, bowing and taking hold of her hand. Sigyn stared down at said hand.

_You’re in the palace. He is most certainly a noble. You cannot lash out at a noble. Breathe! A few moments longer and he’ll be gone from your life!_

“How remiss of me! I am called Fandral.” he told her in a manner that suggested it ought to mean something to her. And it did. This man was not only a nobleman and general in the Allfather’s Army. He was one of the three warriors who used to fight alongside Prince Thor. Every child and citizen of Asgard knew who the Warriors Three were. Still, she pulled her hand away when he tried to place a kiss on her knuckles. Now this very rude behaviour had to scare him off.

“Lord Fandral.”

She curtsied, hopefully in leave-taking and walked past the blond. No luck there, for she found him next to herself a few seconds later.

_Norns have mercy… I only took a nap! What else did I do to deserve this?_

“Sigyn… Tell me, fair one: Do you find it suits you?”

The young woman frowned and turned her head towards him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do you find yourself being victorious more often than others?” the blond man jested. All of the woman’s willpower went into not groaning or rolling her eyes. When she failed to answer he suddenly straightened up and his face lightened up with realization. “I did hear your name before! It was mentioned last night when I overheard some Einherjar in passing.”

While his continued bickering had left her rather bored, this stirred a very tender spot inside of her.

“I am sure they meant another.” she said coldly, her intonation forming a contrast to that unpleasant heat that began burning her guts. She didn’t know anyone here! No one knew her! Was it slander back from home? Who knew? A heavy weight wrapped itself around Sigyn’s shoulders and pushed against the back of her neck, while her gut did an unpleasant twist.

“Did you and your sister leave the palace yesterday to spend some time with a relative who lived nearby?” he asked, a conspiratorial glint in his eye. Suddenly she recalled Theoric’s words.

 _Well… he said he’d show off…_ she thought and sighed. If it was just Theoric’s boasting, she didn’t mind. There was almost some sort of relief and her shoulders relaxed. By no means was she happy about it, but if it was just that! Him telling other men that he had spend the day with two women it wasn’t a big issue. She had not acted in a way that might have caused trouble.

“Ah! Good Theoric mentioned us.” It was not a question.

“ _Good Theoric_? Is he as good as you give him credit for, I wonder?” the other man asked and Sigyn allowed herself a sweet smile.

“I do not possess the impudence to make any sort of assumption concerning his goodness, my Lord.”

His brows frowned and for a moment he seemed to have arrived at some invisible point where he didn’t know how to act anymore. Delightful!

“Then, if you would enlighten me, please: How is it that a mere Einherjar receives the honour of being called ‘ _good Theoric_ ’? Did the fiend leave out some interesting detail about the time you spent in each other’s presence? Surely one such as you would not aim so low when it came to showing any sort of affection!”

And out of a sudden, she was dangerously close to being decidedly displeased. Her steps slowed down and his flashing smile had her come to a halt completely.

“I am quite sure you wish to rephrase.” she said, a tremor in her voice.  

Fandral grinned.

“Why, dear Lady Sigyn: At court it is nothing unheard of. I am just surprised you’d aim so low and throw yourself at some guard. Or maybe it was my fault… maybe it is me who aimed too low when giving you some att-”

Later she wouldn’t know what had gotten into her. White, hot rage glossed over her sight and the next thing she remembered was looking at his startled expression after having slapped him across the face. Her palm stung and it had good reason to. The young warrior’s cheek was turning an angry shade of red.

“It is you who aimed too _high_!” she hissed and without another word she stormed off, uncaring if he followed her. She only slowed down when she had nearly arrived at Tove’s and her quarters. She wrung her hands as if in attempt to squeeze out some last drop of patience or self-control as the last couple of minutes flashed in front of her eyes.

_Damn…_

That little weasel would run straight to the Allfather and give accounts of her poor behaviour, of course leaving out the part of the story where he insulted her. Would she even be allowed to explain herself? Fandral must be a great favourite with the king and he’d surely believe him more than he’d ever heed her words.

What had she been thinking? It was only on very extreme and rare occasions that she would use physical means to defend herself. Heck, she was no Valkyrie to begin with, why would she... Stupid!

The hot air really had made everyone very cross and short of temper and now they would surely be removed from the palace. What a disgrace! None of them had intended to stay longer than necessary. Being cast out because Sigyn had behaved badly however, would have her father and mother appear in an unfavourable light. Sigyn had not intended this! What had she done?

Opening the door, Sigyn walked up to Tove, who seemed taken aback when the younger woman placed her head in her elder sister’s lap.

“I just made sure you will not become queen and the two of us better pack our bags…” she cursed frantically, feeling terribly foolish.

 

***

 

During dinner, Unn kept throwing Sigyn worried glances before speaking up just before dessert was served.

“Sigyn, dear, what is wrong?” she inquired and placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “You’re white as a sheet.”

Her golden eyes flicked over to Tove who sighed and patted her little sister’s hand.

“Its nothing.” the younger breathed.

“Lady Sigyn?” a female’s voice caused the women to turn their heads. Lady Sif stood behind the young Asgardian’s chair.

“Lady Sif!”

“The Allfather would speak with you, my Lady.”

Sigyn clutched Tove’s hand tightly as there were a few clutters around them. She wasn’t aware of it, but out of a sudden, all gazes were fixed on the younger woman. Delyth seemed both surprised and furious at the same time, Farah appeared to be worried and spoke up first.

“Please tell us Lady Sif: What is this about? Is not Sassa with the King?”

“I am here on the Allfather’s orders. He wishes to see you, Lady Sigyn. Now.”

A few voices began to speak up, some of them calm, others excited and rather displeased. The one it concerned felt empty and numb all of a sudden. All she wanted was to clutch Tove’s hand or run back into her room to hide under the bed as she had done when she had still been a child.

“Might I come with her?” Tove asked bravely, putting her own feelings aside. She had been very understanding when her sister had explained the situation to her. With kind words she had tried to calm Sigyn, telling her that everything could be explained and set right if necessary.

“I am sorry, but Lady Sigyn is to come alone.”

Her heart nearly smashed her inners when it dropped, heavy as a rock. Without knowing how, she began to move, her limbs acting as they ought to.

When they left the dining hall, the room had fallen silent as quickly as it had been roused. Not that Sigyn had taken notice of any of this. Her mind was busy picturing the worst scenarios that might unfold in mere moments. She considered asking Lady Sif whether the Allfather was very furious, but didn’t trust her voice. Since Sif knew nothing of the other woman’s struggle, she kept silent –thinking the young woman tired– as they both walked through the palace.

When they rounded a corner, Sigyn heard a giggle and when she raised her gaze, she saw Sassa, guided by a guard who supported her. The girl appeared to be rather flushed and extremely intoxicated. When they walked towards her and Sif, the other Asgardian placed her head on the young guard’s shoulder and purred something that was too slurry to make out. The guard however seemed highly amused by what the girl had said and laughed, placing a hand on her hip. Just then his eyes made out Lady Sif and he quickly shifted his hand’s position into more innocent territory.

“My lady!” he mumbled and inclined his head at his superior while Sassa kept on giggling, snuggling her head into the crock of the young man’s neck.

Sif rolled her eyes and marched on, Sigyn in tow. If her mind had not been this occupied with her impending shame, she would have cursed for not having placed bets on Sassa misbehaving and drinking too much wine. At least this thought would have reassured her in respect to not being the only person who had behaved like some wildling.

To be able to think such thoughts, she was far too tense yet. Her chest felt to tight that she had trouble breathing properly, but remained silent once more. She had caused enough trouble for one day.

Why had she struck Fandral? Had she really felt so safe and secure in the palace that she had thought no one would speak one mean word here? Was her pride still so tender and hurt that the smallest insult caused her to rise up and… and… do as her brothers were wont to do? Was it not common practice for men to defend their honour in such ways?

 _Norns, yes Sigyn! But you are no man! You are a dumb little girl who was foolish enough to strike some vain peacock whose pride probably was just as wounded when you did not throw yourself at him instantly!_ , she berated herself.

Tove had been right. Had she been able to keep silent for once Theoric would not have minded her, he would not have asked for the task of being their guard and he would not have told his comrades in Fandral’s hearing. Then of course, it had nothing to do with Theoric whatsoever! If she had been able to sit still and remain inside and not be so keen on wandering around the beautiful palace and its green and lovely gardens, she would not have fallen asleep…

All those thoughts were in vain now. The only thing she could hope for was that the king would allow them to leave quietly, without public humiliation.

One thing though, she prayed would not happen, for she did not deem it something she would do: Apologize! Yes, she felt foolish and ridiculous for having reacted in such a hot-blooded way. She should not have struck him, but her pride kept her from believing it unwarranted. Her manners might have been amiss, but her reasons comprehensible. At least she hoped they were.

Two guards opened the doors to what Sigyn knew to be the royal apartments and Sif walked in. When the dark-haired lady sank down to her knees, the younger woman imitated her, though she had not lifted her gaze enough to see the Allfather in the low-lit private dining room.

She heard servants removing plates and cups and the likes. The Allfather’s voice rose up from the noises.

“Thank you, Lady Sif… Leave us.”

Something inside of her twisted and sent painful waves through her system. Now she knew why Tove had ben so afraid. She didn’t want to be alone. This was worse than any time her father had scolded her and her siblings for having been naughty. At least then, she had had her brothers and Tove. Now she had nothing. For a moment there was the sound of people leaving.

Then silence.

And still, Sigyn did not dare to look up.

“Lady Sigyn… thank you for joining me.” a voice greeted her and she felt her heart stop.

 

***

 

Sassa’s dress was pleasantly frivolous. The amount of cleavage really was past what would have been considered to be tasteful. After today’s rather entertaining developments, he did not really mind though. Loki had only just savoured the first real wickedness while being in the body of the female servant Kari. It had been quite stimulating how the skinny little Vanir had reacted to all of the touches he had experienced first-hand over the centuries. One explicit advantage of being able to will your own body into any other form, was that you could study pleasure in a much more effective way. Nights had been spent by touching himself while in the shape of a female. It was all good and well to learn about carnal matters from books, but truly knowing and experiencing… it was like nothing else, surely.

Naiyana’s shaking body had clung to Kari’s while the supposed servant had washed her very, very thoroughly.

 

 _“Would Milady still prefer washing herself?”_ _he had eventually breathed while Kari’s slender hand travelled over the other woman’s flat stomach. Naiyana’s knuckles were snow-white from clenching the corsage of the servant’s dress. It had taken all his restraint to keep himself from chuckling. The Vanir had been arguing that she was very capable of washing herself and that she’d hate to keep her from other, more important tasks. ‘Kari’ had told her that it would be her pleasure to serve a lady like her._

_One or two faked blushes and the right compliments at the right moments had put an end to Naiyana’s awkwardness._

_“I-I… N… No, of course n-not…”a long moan had filled the room when he had paid her small breasts some attention, massaging a paste made of sugar and sweet smelling oil into the flesh. “I-… Forgive me… its just v-very relaxing…”_

 

The poor girl had been so willing to receive the other woman’s –his– touch, that he could not help but wonder how long it had been since she had been touched by another hand. The person to claim a girl’s virginity was of course the respective girl’s husband. In theory! While he believed some of his guests to still be …ahm… intact in that matter of speaking, he had his doubts about others. The girl in front of him was the only guest of his that he had not the tiniest shred of doubt about.

Sassa had most certainly lain with a man before. She was here, because her family was ancient and rich, she herself pretty, the women from her family famous for conceiving strong and many children. She was not here because of her renowned chastity. Even him, the Prince of Lies, would have had a hard time convincing people of her being a virgin. Did he believe that this young adolescent girl was here, sweet-smelling and dressed like this, because she wanted the attentions of Odin?! No! She was here for one reason alone: Her parent’s ambition.

It was obvious, that Sassa was not meant to be queen. But if she were to trick an old man into being smitten by her youthful appearance and her improper manners, she could still make the family rich. A royal mistress had not been heard of in Frigga’s days, but now that she was dead… who knew?!

Loki did not bother to investigate if those assumptions were correct or not. To him they made perfect sense and once more anger arose in him.

“Is it not boring to be king?” Sassa asked, a wide smile on her lips, while she sat up straight, reaching for the arm of her chair for support and giggling.

Loki allowed himself to smile, attempting to shake off his anger. When the girl had come here she had already been a bit intoxicated, probably by sweet wine. It was beyond his knowledge whether this was her mother’s doing to have her more animated and relaxed around him or if it was simply the effect of hot weather and a bit of alcohol. For some reason he suspected the first option to be the case.

“You are very direct, Lady Sassa.” ‘Odin’ told her and she appeared to be thinking very hard before she continued speaking.

“I think I would think it very boring.” she mused. “I always thought you could do everything you wanted, but you work so much.”

The little girl surely was quite tipsy already. Since he thought her far more entertaining that way, Loki refilled her cup, while answering.

“You are correct, I have countless responsibilities.”

Sassa nodded quickly.

“See, this is what I meant. It must be hard to find some sort of… way to release tension.” She allowed this sentence to linger between them, before leaning towards him, her dress almost in danger of showing too much of her bosom. “Does your Majesty enjoy games?”

So, the little fool wanted to play games? Well, who was he to deny her enjoyment when she expressed interest in gaining it? It had been a long and trying day and he saw no reason why he should not add another relief to the tension to the list.

“That would depend on what kind of games you had in mind, Lady Sassa.” He said, a smile forming on Odin’s face. The guards were outside. It was of no consequence if he acted a bit less aloof. Reaching out, he refilled her glass and she drank more of the liquid that already had made her forget about her manners.

“My friends and I knew this game when we were younger and would later sliiightly change it as we grew older.” she said and giggled as if it were funny.

The ‘game’ had turned out to be a drinking game, doubtlessly to get him to become drunk enough to do something foolish. After some time all that could be heard was the girl’s fatuous laughter, while she had taken the opportunity to straddle his lap.

He leaned towards one of the two servants who was still with him. Sassa had encouraged him to tell them to leave some minutes ago and began playing with the Allfather’s beard. Loki did not wonder for the first time how drunk exactly she was herself and how intoxicated she thought him. However, as pleasant as her body might be, he felt no desire to use his fa– Odin’s body. It was revolting enough that a girl this young would throw herself at a man as old as Asgard’s former king, but actually taking a girl in this form? He thought it unlikely that anything would be able to be accomplished!

Fighting down a shudder, he gave an order to the servant. He had come up with an idea that would secure some more intellectually stimulating company.

Sigyn’s outburst had delighted him in ways he had long forgotten about and now he felt a certain appetite. Sassa and her voluptuous curves and giggles whenever he squeezed some spot or the other might have aroused him, but since he would not feed on her as Odin, he’d need other sorts of entertainment.

He waited two more minutes, Sassa’s hands roaming the old man’s body in ways that really betrayed her carnal knowledge. Then he beckoned the second servant forward, the girl believing this to be her victory, kissing and licking his neck –something that made him shudder in disgust– and asked the servant to fetch one of the four guards in front of the room.

Disentangling Sassa from his body, he rose to his feet.

“I am certain you shall feel dreadful in the morning, dear Sassa.”

The girl giggled again, placing her arms around his neck.

“Not if my King won’t play another game with me.” the little minx cooed and stood on her toes to reach up and kiss him. Taking a hold of her wrists, Loki stepped back just when the guard rushed in.

“Escort Lady Sassa back to her quarters… And beware.” He added and nearly smiled. “She underestimated the wine.”

A confused Sassa was shoved towards the younger man and glanced up at him with large eyes… before she began to giggle again.

Norns, he would not miss that sound!

Only moments later, Sigyn and him were alone in the room and she appeared to be as nervous as he had hoped her to be.

When he greeted her, her body became even more tense.

Oh, this was a promising start!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

By the time the Allfather had asked her to take a seat, she wasn’t _that_ worried about being scolded anymore. Not because he had put her at ease with any kind of friendly gesture. It just so happened that her heart was drumming so loudly in her ears, that she was almost certain that she would barely hear what he’d say. As Sigyn sat down, her hands were clasped in her lap in an attempt to hide their shaking. It was hard for her to look up and face him. Up until now Odin had been nothing but kind and patient with all of his guests and she did not look forward to become acquainted with his other side. She had a sneaky feeling that she was about to make an experience she would not enjoy in the least.

“Would you care to know why I sent for you, Lady Sigyn?” the Allfather asked in a toneless fashion. It did not betray any emotion, nor his general mood, which did nothing for his guest’s strained nerves. The young woman urged herself to finally raise her head to judge his mood by his face since his voice wasn’t obliging. Sadly –and very much to her dislike and the enhancement of her discomfort– his facial expression was just as uncooperative.

_Marvellous…_

Her unease almost had her blurt out a quick explanation about the events that had taken place earlier. But he was the king. She couldn’t just stutter and hope her words would miraculously make sense. Her mind being in turmoil, even her thoughts proved to fail her, leaving her with little faith in her choice of words.

“Of course, Allfather.” she spoke meekly. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t read his expression. Of course half of it was to blame on her troubled condition.

The king of Asgard leaned back in his massive chair and sighed. The large room closed in on her and still, she felt terribly insignificant and tiny and utterly lost.

“I came to a most unpleasant realization, my lady. Old men like me do not react kindly to bad news I am afraid.” he told her gruffly and all blood was drained from Sigyn’s face, leaving her white as a sheet. “And after centuries of having my every word obeyed, it displeases me greatly to find the opposite being the case.”

He paused and his eye gave away that he expected some kind of response.

“I-I understand, Allfather…” she said with the brittle excuse of a voice that had been hers only seconds ago.

“Which is why you are here now, for I wish to address the problem immediately.” Her breath hitched and her nails penetrated her skin painfully as his voice became slightly louder, rising abover her like a beast, ready to strike. “So, tell me, Lady Sigyn… and I must ask you to be completely honest with me…” The rushing blood almost made her deaf to his words. “…Are you well, Lady Sigyn?! You seem close to swooning, child!”

Her limbs felt heavy and light at the same time, her head buzzing as his displeasure made way for surprise with a trace of worry.

“Allfather, allow me to explain.”

Her voice didn’t sound like her own at all and she nearly flinched at the hollow, slightly higher sound.

“Explain? I am unaware of any explanation to this disagreeable state of affairs you might be able to give.”

Her chest tightened and she frantically searched for the right words.

“I am aware that my actions may appear to be unbecoming. Let me assure you that it does not reflect what I was taught by my parents. I wasn’t thinking, Allfather. Lord Fandral picked his words poorly and-”

“Lady Sigyn!” his words rose over her voice and she fell silent instantly. These few seconds had taught her one thing: She had never feared a voice alone, but his voice as it got loud and angry, filled her with terror for some reason. “What is the meaning of this? Speak plainly!”

Sigyn willed herself to at least fake composure, though her voice and its quiver gave her away.

“I… am referring to today’s incident between Lord Fandral and myself…”

The Allfather slightly cocked his head at her.

“And you suspect I asked you to join me because of that occurrence?” he inquired, voice back to a volume and an intonation she could bear to listen and answer to.

“Well… yes.” the young woman nodded. The king raised his chin, eye fixed on her. A trace of a smile was visible on his lips.

“I am afraid that I am unaware of what occurred between you and Lord Fandral… and while you made me curious to know what it is that happened, child, it is by no means the reason I asked for your presence… No. You are here to pledge for your sister. Lady Sassa’s behaviour tonight had me question certain choices and since you appear to be a very straightforward young woman…”

Sigyn could all but stare at him.

“Wha- I- I’m…”

Odin chuckled.

“Forgive my prying, child, but I am most eager to know what occurred between Fandral and you. If it be able to render you speechless, it promises to be a wonderfully entertaining tale.”

“M-My king?” she stuttered, still a bit light-headed, though that cold feeling of embarrassment began to set in. Odin chuckled once more, obviously enjoying himself. Which did not help along her embarrassment at all. The young woman buried her face in her hands.

“Do share your tale? It has been a while since I heard new tales of fierce battles.”

The young woman snorted and her face came back into sight, controlling herself and her fears.

“By your leave, Allfather, I would keep this particular tale to myself.”, she said, still blushing but her heart-rate approaching a normal speed and intensity again.

The tall and old king nodded kindly.

“Suit yourself! Now, as for your sister…” Sigyn straightened her back at the mention of Tove. “Does your sister succumb to heavy drinking in times of great distress?”

“I can assure you, Allfather: If she did, you would know by now. When we had the honour of sharing lunch with you, she was rather anxious. Indeed, Tove is not appalled by drink, but I think she would rather keep her mind clear and settled.”

There was a difference between helping her sister keeping a low profile and soiling her reputation. So she chose to state this simple truth about Tove, who would rather engage into a long session of sewing or knitting to ease her mind when troubled, than by draining goblet after goblet.

“Is that so?! Tonight gave leave to certain doubts. For many a young woman was renowned to possess certain virtues and–”

Sigyn’s doubts about anyone ever pledging for Sassa’s virtues might have been sealed behind her closed lips. Their existence must’ve been betrayed by her facial expression though, for Odin arched an inquisitive brow at her.

“Pray, tell me; what is on your mind?” he immediately asked, not unlike a cat having found a mouse to hunt and play with.

The woman paused. While she held no love or any sort of affection for Sassa, she saw no reason to speak ill of her. The girl wasn’t present to defend herself and even if she had been, she had not given Sigyn the impression of being able to defend herself at the moment either way. Additionally, she had no desire to seem like the kind of girls who relished in hearing and spreading gossip.

“Out with it, Lady Sigyn, or I shall demand the tale of how you slapped one of my Generals.” Her breath hitched, but soon a small smile was spreading on the Allfather’s face. “Few things in this palace are unbeknownst to me, child.”

“…Will you… demand I apologize to Lord Fandral?” she mouthed her worst fear.

This question was once more met with a raspy laugh.

“Do not fret, my lady, I am most certain his behaviour lacked respectability. But I would ask you not to seek him out. To avoid his pride and his face getting hurt even more.” he joked and Sigyn smiled.

“I assure you that I have no wish to bruise is pride or his face further and shall stay clear of him, if you wish.” She said and the old man nodded.

“Splendid… But I shall not be distracted by your promises; Out with it! What were your thoughts just now?”

Sigyn bit her lip and thought for a moment.

“Might I implore your permission to cultivate the maidenly peculiarity of keeping certain secrets, Allfather?” she asked in a polite, but still rather playful voice. His face twitched. The young woman wasn’t able to make out whether he had been about to look displeased or amused. For now she was too employed by mentally chastising herself for her quick tongue. Something about his expression shifted and a shudder went up and down her spine.

“I do not approve anyone to have secrets that I am not allowed to be informed of, Lady Sigyn.” He warned in a calm voice she yet again could not interpret.

“Now, if I may be so frank…” she began and he chuckled.

“I am convinced it would be a cruel violation against your very nature to withdraw that right from you, dear child.”

Sigyn’s breath caught in her throat and she wondered if she had gone too far. Once more, he laughed softly and this time she was sure it was at her expense.

“Do go on, child. Your character is of a far too pleasant kind to violate it.” His eye twinkled with a rather mischievous glint and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

“A- Allfather, you see… I am of the opinion…” she tried to continue meekly but he interrupted her once more, leaning forward and grinning viciously.

“An opinion? Do not allow eventual suitors to hear about the concept of female opinion. There are few things more dangerous and bothersome to young men than a wife who allows herself the luxury of an opinion.” the king of Asgard informed her and his remark wounded the young woman. Her nails worried the skin of the back of her hand and she took a deep breath, before sitting up straight.

“In my opinion, a woman has to be allowed full management over her secret musings, for what else is left to her once she becomes an obedient wife and a loving mother?” Sigyn yearned to say more. A comment about the terrors of female morals and convictions compared to the laughable fierceness of battle. Had this been any other man, she would have spoken up.

This time however, she kept her tongue in check. The man in front of her was her king and master. Any other word might have had her end up in some dark cell. She forced herself to smile gently. “Surely you would not withhold something from me that will become my only solace one day, my king?”

The king leaned back, taking a sip from his golden goblet and chuckled, never breaking eye contact. His posture was relaxed but he did not loose any of his authority.

“Are you betrothed, Lady Sigyn?” he inquired after a moment of just gazing at her in a curious fashion.

The shadow of dread must’ve gone by unseen, for he did not comment on the way her face dropped. Recovering instantly, she reached for her own cup of wine and allowed herself to gather her wits.

“No, Allfather.” She announced after he had waited patiently for her answer.

A small pause. Then he began to run his fingers through his beard and grinned lazily. An uncomfortable knot grew in Sigyn’s throat and she adverted her eyes.

“Then you have yet to reach that point in your life where your secrets have such value. Without value they may be, but your king demands to know them.”

The young woman looked up and met his eye. There was no humour in it now and his demeanour didn’t allow her to argue. Up until this moment she had had a conversation with a man –which she could handle. Now she was faced with a monarch. Of course she ought to obey to his every whim.

Still…

“I would serve you gladly, Allfather. But you must excuse me, for my memory refuses to first serve me.”

His eye never left her.

“You are a most unusual young woman, Lady Sigyn.” He began, voice but a low growl. Obviously, he was not amused. “And I think it most refreshing. My patience is running thin however and if you do not desire your king’s wrath, I would suggest your memory to recover. Understood?”

Again she blushed, shrinking visibly in her seat. His voice had once again gained volume and her very being shuddered. Sigyn’s only hope was, that she would never have to witness him angered beyond sense.

“I… I beg your forgiveness, Allfather.” She said in a hushed voice. “My thoughts were of a less delicate fashion as would suit a lady and I fear you might think ill of me if you knew them.”

A snow-white brow arched at her words and Odin shifted his position to lean his chin on one hand.

“A rather uncomfortable impasse, I imagine.” He commented with no indication that it would move him in any way to permit her to remain silent.

Grabbing a handful of the fabric of her dress, Sigyn fixed her eyes on the table instead of the king.

“I wondered which of your subjects would have been so terribly imprudent to pledge for young Lady Sassa’s virtues.” She said in a small voice.

There. It was out. Remaining in her slightly hunched position she awaited some sort of reprehension for speaking ill of the young girl.

“And I will answer your musing gladly, Lady Sigyn.” He told her. “My counsellors did.”

A dull pressure closed in on Sigyn’s stomach, the resulting nausea nearly crushing her. Sigyn was no longer sure that he wasn’t terribly displeased about her behaviour towards Lord Fandral after all. Was this his way of teaching her a lesson? There had been rumours about the king’s sudden fits of acerbity over the last few years. Was it hurt pride? Great warriors could not afford to appear weak and the king of Asgard had lost so much so quickly. It would have been hard for most people to feel sympathy for a man in his position. He, who possessed the power and respect to rule for a long time.

His wife dead. One son dead too, the other abandoning his duties. She wouldn’t want to switch places with him for all the respect and power in the 9 Realms.

Although, right now she did not really want to be in her own shoes either. Without intending to, she had insulted the councilmen.

Opening her mouth to apologize, Sigyn could make out another spark in the Allfather’s eye.

“And if you were to say that most of my counsellors tend to be terribly imprudent and clueless old men, I certainly wouldn’t disagree, dear girl!” the old king told her, his smile wide and his one eye twinkling in obvious delight.

Out of fear to do anything wrong now, she fought back a giggle and hid her smile by raising the cup of wine to her lips, pretending to be drinking.

“Would you be very displeased if I requested your honesty once more?” the Allfather asked, a calm smile on his lips.

“Always at your service, Allfather.”

“Do you think that your sister would be a suitable queen?”

A startled frown was the first answer he received. The king’s head tilted to the side while confusion spread all over her features. Her large eyes were fixed on him. The question had her speechless, not because she wasn’t able to grasp it. It was just…

How could she answer this question without the risk of appearing as a jealous younger sister? Sigyn yearned to answer him ‘No!’. Explain why she would answer this question with a distinct and irrevocable, though well-intended negative. The sole reason she hesitated, was rooted in his overall behaviour on this night. Certainly, Sassa had refilled his goblet time after time. An intoxicated man was even more likely to misunderstand the descriptions of Tove’s character she was so eager to bring to his attention that she halted her tongue.

“You would not lie to me, would you dear child?” he inquired once more.

 _Not if I can help it!_ , was the reply she would have liked to utter. It would already be a lie if she claimed so though. Sending Tove here as a willing candidate for the future title of queen had already been a lie. Though to be completely honest; No one –especially not Odin– had asked if Tove even wanted to become queen. So strictly speaking, they hadn’t lied. Deception wasn’t better than lying, but had anyone bothered to ask them for a account of her character, Tove’s family would’ve informed everyone about how ill-fit the fair, but rather fragile young woman would prove to be.

Lying to a king was treachery and she knew it.

But to Sigyn, her family held more weight than that of a crown.

So she lied.

Until the truths she so ached to tell would not fashion her out as some greedy, younger sister who wanted the throne for herself. Were Odin to interpret her words in such a manner, all hope of ever appearing as a person whose opinion –no matter how much it would scare possible suitors in the future– ought to be heeded would be lost. And in case everything would take a turn for the worse, she’d probably have dire need of her words having some value.

“I might warn you before delivering my answer, Allfather.” She told him and leaned slightly towards him as if they were exchanging secrets. The king’s brow arched once more before he too leaned his upper body towards the young woman in front of him, intrigued by her rather impish smile. “For I am unforgivably biased when it comes to this particular matter!”

Odin chuckled and leaned back, a smile on his lips. It had gotten dark outside and he sighed. As he rose from his seat, Sigyn, too, came to her feet, bowing her head in respect.

“Thank you for your refreshing company, my lady. Ask your sister to forgive me for keeping you from her this long. I am convinced she will find the palace to be dreary without your presence.”

The young woman dropped into a curtsy and thanked him.

“Good night, Allfather.” She added after he had wished her the same and he paused visibly. A large, calloused hand came into her downcast line of sight and she gazed up at him with wide eyes. Placing her considerably smaller and more delicate hand in his, she rose back up to stand in front of him.

The king of Asgard mustered her with interest.

“You just committed a breach of etiquette, child.” He informed her after a second and she blushed when he didn’t take his eye off of her. “The king is to have the last word. Always.”

The girl flinched and cursed herself. She knew that rule! Tove and her had been informed about the etiquette they had to bow to at court some days before their departure.

“F-forgive me, Allfather. Allow my candour to serve yet again when I tell you that etiquette has never been my forte.” When he said nothing and just stared at her expectantly. It dawned Sigyn that she had just broken the rule again. In a couple of seconds. She had thought nothing of it when she had wished him a good night. It was normal to her. As if she had been in a deep and long conversation with her father. The king ought to be glad, for she had not pecked him on the cheek in a reflex. “…and my etiquette continues to disappoint. Please forgive me, Allfather.” She muttered and sank down on one knee and bowed her head further.

“Rise, child.” He told her in a low voice and touched the top of her head. “As my guest, you are forgiven. Do not repeat your mistake, for I will be more severe next time by forcing you to apologize to poor Lord Fandral by kissing the cheek you struck.”

Scandalized by the very idea, she opened her mouth to argue. Seeing the amused twinkle in his eye reappear one last time, she closed her mouth once more, smiling at him before walking towards the door to retire for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Exams and writers block were being a bit mean, plus this is a bit of a filler chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 12

 

After the intimidated little kitten had closed the door behind her, silence filled the room. It was interrupted only by heavy steps and a chair's creaking. Metal was dragged over polished wood when a large hand closed around the nearly empty goblet. With one quick gulp it was drained of its contents and immediately afterwards, metal met wood once more.

For a few moments the man in the chair didn't move. He neither reached to refill his goblet, nor did he call for the servants to clean up the room. The latter was due to the fact that he wished to linger just a bit longer and be left in peace to savour today’s tastes and sights. The emptiness of his cup would not be altered on that night any more. Today, there had been plenty sources of intoxication. And not all of them had been wine and mead.

Genteel and well-behaved Delyth's desperate letter, Naiyana's whimpers and sighs as his hands had fumbled and massaged her soft skin, Sassa's full, ample breasts pressed against his chest. And the deliciously honest and unaffectedemotions that had crossedSigyn’s lovely features to top it all off... It had been the perfect 4-course-meal so to speak. A cruel smirk darkened the faux-appearance and a chuckle cut through the quietness of the room.

Eventually, he rose and left for his private chambers. Tonight, he ought to be able to sleep without disturbing images raging through his sub-conscious. His mind was too occupied with the alluring taste of victory that was teasing his taste buds.

This thought made Loki chuckle. Maybe he had had too much wine! His mind rarely took such sappy twists and turns and he had no wish nor reason to change that.

A pleasant heaviness spread through his limbs as he stepped into Odin’s bedchamber, locking the heavy doors with his seidr. Next to the round bed in the centre of the room, the illusions of the king’s ravens were resting on the branches of an artificial tree so no maid or servant would be taken aback by their sudden disappearance.

Slipping out of his disguise –now that he knew that he would be undisturbed for the night–, he pulled his green tunic over his head and carelessly dropped it.

The God of Mischief was tired after his busy day. Walking straight into another chamber, he stepped out of his boots and trousers before he began to wash himself with cold water.

He sighed while cool droplets were running down his chest, revelling in the comfort the liquid offered to him. For now he chose not to dwell on the reason he had yearned for a cold bath all day. Loki was in too much of a good mood to do so. The young jötunn was still chuckling from time to time and had no intention to spoil this glorious day by dwelling on what was lurking just beneath his skin.

Oh there had been much to see and hear today.

Instead of being swallowed by bothersome musings, he directed his thought to a much more pleasant direction:

What should he do tomorrow?

Which of his new toys would be granted some attention?

Of course! Tomorrow Kamaria would have dinner with him. Up until now her mother planned to join their conversation, though he would make sure to have the young elf for himself. He’d just have to arrange her mother to be ‘indisposed’. An idea that would not only be effective but also as good as a play already began to shape in his head.

Kadija, one of his more uneventful guests from Vanaheim would join him for lunch. Loki had not seen or heard enough of her to determine what he’d do with her yet, though his plans for Kamaria were pretty much set in stone. He would enjoy the undoing of her tame and dull character. By the time he would be through with her, no one would recognize her.

He also had to question Unn’s aunt, so no one would frown at his interview with Sigyn tonight.

 _No rest for the wicked…_ , he thought with a smirk, inwardly arranging tomorrow’s schedule. Juggling his different tasks and enjoyments proved to be a rather pleasing past-time until he was rather content with his work/mischief balance.

His smile dropped only when he slipped into the cool, formerly abandoned sheets of his bed. A sort of sour and much too familiar pressure in his throat became impossible to ignore. Today had been a rather pleasant start for the real games. But it wasn’t enough!

For the most insignificant instance he wondered why it could never not just be enough. This question was silenced by the reasons for not being satisfied. For not being truly sated and the thought he had been able to fight off until now, took hold of him now.

Loki’s mind mercilessly badgered him about the usual. Honestly, he ought to feel disappointed with it for never exhibiting enough creativity to think of new thoughts that were crafted to torment him. The young Jötunn attempted to sneer at his own incompetence when it came to catching himself by surprise and certainly would have achieved that goal on another day.

It was just; Loki was weary. Weary of making all the right decisions. Weary of regaining control, formerly lost by arrogance and rash decisions. Weary of being flattered without _him_ actually ever being flattered.

No one knew.

They all believed Odin was experiencing a second, third or forth spring. It had happened before, make no mistake. What irked him was obviously that this time, the prospering of Asgard was not the Allfather’s doing.

It was his!

Loki’s!

Generals praised his decisions, though his demanding commands and drastic reforms regarding certain divisions of Odin’s armies had cost them several sleepless nights. His innovations were met with delight, though few knew the motivation behind them.

Asgard’s citizens heeded his opinion and rumour had it that they were more content with his recent rule than they had been for a while. The men celebrated and appreciated opportunities to prove their worth in battle, blacksmiths rejoiced due to new requests. He had discharged ineffective and out-dated weapons and had encouraged the invention and innovation of superior ones. This too, had been met with general enthusiasm only a few of the narrow-minded conservatives spoke up against.

Those really were a nuisance, especially since some of them belonged to the group who were more than adverse to the idea of an attempt to father a new heir. Most of them belonged to high families and there even existed a few family ties. Some cousin, two times removed or one of the grandchildren of some uncle had made claims.

They had been taken care of, but such distractions deprived him of energy and time that was needed for more important endeavours.

The extension of his armies –for they were his now!– also made a more thorough plans concerning logistics necessary. Diplomatic banter to secure allies.

It all fell to Loki and in his own estimation he had done rather well, considering that one of his first impulses had been…

Norns, he had not lied when he had told the Accursed that all he wished for was a good seat to watch Asgard burn. There was nothing here for him anymore. That truly childish, painfully futile wish to prove his worth to Odin All _father_ and find recognition as a valuable member of a family that wasn’t his, had dissipated by now. Mot– Frig– Mother… The late, dearly missed queen, was no more, so there had been no reason to remain here. W

hat did he have apart from powerful and insane enemies?

And yet he sat on Asgard’s throne.

Him.

The offspring of a Frost Giant. A king’s offspring, yes, but a monster nevertheless.

A shiver that had nothing to do with the night’s cold air ran over him. At the same time, the stinging heat of disgust nearly made him flinch.

_Don’t think about it._

Hadn’t he displayed far-sightedness by his actions of the past few months since Thor had been away? Abandoning his people, his responsibilities for some wench? What would have happened if he had not been there to take the throne when Odin once again had conveniently fallen into the Odinsleep?

Thor would have taken the throne wouldn’t he? Would he have slighted all royal houses by making his little Midgardian the queen of Asgard? Of course he would have, sentimental fool that he was. The one and only Odinson had never grasped the concept of responsibility. Not like him.

It would’ve weakened Asgard further. Allies would’ve been lost, no real progress possible due to hurt pride. It was far better the way things were now. Loki almost laughed at the irony.

Day after day he had tried so very, very hard. All his efforts, every damned thought had been utterly and wholly committed into pleasing his _father_. And to what outcome?

 _Sleep now._.., he inwardly growled in an attempt to distract himself.

The next couple of minutes were spent on remembering one girl’s soft sighs and supressed moans, another’s busy hands on him. Tomorrow promised to be a lovely day, when opportunity to prove how much he earned his title Silvertongue would arise. And yet it was not those thoughts that finally allowed his mind to drift off to a peaceful slumber, but the decision to begin the next day differently than he had originally planned.

 

****

 

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Sigyn felt all pressure –but also all strength– abandon her. Out of a sudden she felt dreary and exhausted. Urging her feet to keep moving away from the royal quarters, she did not dare to glance at the guards who had been positioned in the hall.

All she wanted was to rest. Part of her hoped Tove to be fast asleep already, though it certainly was still too early for that. Her elder sister was probably too worried to fall asleep anyway.

She had done a fine job taking care of Tove indeed! Their goal had been so easy: Keep a low profile.

 _Brilliant strategy…_ , she berated herself.

Such thoughts were futile now. She had not even been able to speak the truth about Tove’s abilities.

What an incompetent guard she was!

Speaking of which; Theoric ought to count his blessings and thank the Norns for not being on duty tonight. He would’ve spoken up if she had passed him and –while she really wasn’t angry with him– she might have snapped at him… or worse. There was no reason to have any trust in her self-restraint, was there?!

Sigyn knew that from now on she would have to control herself.

Her mood did not improve when she had returned to her lodgings, finding Tove and Unn waiting for her. Both jumped to their feet and rushed to her side, bombarding her with questions.

Without slowing her steps, the young woman walked past her companions to sit down before explaining to them what had happened and why the king had asked for her presence so suddenly. Their questions, asked in quick succession and barely allowing her time to answer, quickly began to unnerve her. She decided to go to bed early tonight…

“So it wasn’t about Lord Fandral at all?” Unn wondered in a curious manner. Sigyn’s head whipped round to first stare at Unn in utter disbelieve and then, with an exasperated sigh, she turned back to Tove and glared at her sister.

“Quidnunc!” she hissed. Her sister knew perfectly well how much she disliked gossip, especially when she was the centre of it. What made it worse: Tove was also aware why her little sister did not appreciate other people talking about her. Opening her mouth to apologize or at least explain herself, the elder was cut off when Sigyn rose to her feet and stepped away. She was too tired for this and would rather retire before she had opportunity to become more displeased. Part of her knew that Tove hadn’t meant to gossip. Sadly, Sigyn was too tired, too fatigued to keep her temper in check right now.

Unn’s voice called after her, telling her that she had made Tove tell her and that she had not taken ‘No!’ for an answer.

“Well, maybe I ought to introduce you to Lord Fandral!” the Asgardian had snapped, turning around. “You two seem to have so much in common!”

With that she slammed the door shut behind her.

She fell against the solid wood and sighed. After a moment she rolled her eyes.

“So much for self-restraint, Birgersdottir! Good going!”

 

Woken up by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder, Sigyn’s eyes opened. The sun was casting a warm glow through her bedroom window, basking the figure of Tove in a pleasant gleam. Her sister was seated on the edge of the younger’s bed, already dressed in a pretty dress made of rose-coloured silk.

“Rise and shine!” came the good-natured greeting and Sigyn turned away. Her long rest had calmed her temper, but she was rather set against being woken this early. Tugging the soft blanket over her head and pulling her knees up until she was a ball of warmth and drowsiness –ready to return to the land of her dreams– Sigyn grumbled:

“Go away…”

Tove giggled and shortly after, the warmth that had shielded Sigyn against the cool night air was snatched away from her. Much to her displeasure.

“NO! Ugh! Norns, Tove…” Sigyn whined when another –not nearly as soft– weight pushed her into the mattress and a loud laugh rang in her ears. The young woman opened her eyes, but all she saw was a mess of black curls. A long, rather dramatic sigh left her lungs. “Morning, Unn! Would you mind getting off of me?” she greeted her friend.

“Good morning to you, too!” the other girl squealed and heaved herself up to kneel at the end of Sigyn’s bed, a wide smile on her full lips. “Funny… I always took you for a morning person!”

“Believe me, if I weren’t a morning perso–”

Tove cut her up by hugging her.

“Aww, enough now! No more fighting.”

“Fighting?!” Sigyn complained, arching a brow. “I’d call it self-defence.”

“Oh, hush!” Tove interrupted once more. “We came here with offerings of peace!”

“Or at least; Your sister did. I am here to reconcile myself and my quick, not at all charming tongue with Odin’s new favourite.” Unn told her cheerfully. Sigyn sat up, her eyes as big as saucers.

“E-Excuse me?!” she asked, blanching. It was too early for this!

Unn just giggled, clutched her hands to her chest and smiled in pleasure.

“If only you had seen the expression on that little spikey-eared princess’ face! And the dress of Sassa’s mother nearly ripped open when she swelled up with anger. A unique thing to behold and you missed it because of some silly misunderstanding, silly thing y– ow!”

Unn’s little speech was interrupted by a cushion colliding with her face. Immediately, it was hauled back at Sigyn, who was quick to move aside, but was hit anyway, all three girls laughing. Then Tove looked solemnly at Unn.

“It isn’t funny, you know?! Sigyn was really worried about being a discredit to our father.” She scolded with a voice only known too well to her sibling. This was when her elder sister reminded her most of her mother, who had tried so hard to teach her daughters proper etiquette and manners after their father had accomplished himself in Odin’s army. When they had risen in the ranks of society it had been Tove who had been eager to represent her family by being well-behaved, soft-spoken and attentive when it came to the needs of others. While Sigyn certainly had always shared her attentiveness and the will to make her parents proud, she had been granted a bit more tolerance when it came to the training of her manners and lady-like qualities. Being the younger sister, she had not taken part in the earliest social gatherings where Tove had soon found admiration.  
Not that the older had taken a dislike in her lessons, quite the contrary. The prospect of wearing fine dresses and sitting in beautiful gardens filled with the smell of roses and other flowers while playing with other girls who were dressed just as prettily had delighted Tove. Excelling in certain lessons and being called a beauty and a delight had elevated her from her companions and had pleased her parents, which was important to both girls.  
Eventually, Sigyn had been taught the same lessons and had been pampered with some admiration for her own person, though she never reached Tove’s level. Which was fine by her. While dolls and nice dresses had delighted her as much as they had any other girl, Sigyn had always enjoyed spending time with her brothers and her friends from more simple days. Like when they still had been children and weren’t suffering the scrutiny of some high-ranking lady who wore pearl-earrings as big as her eyeballs.

But the one aspect that had always united the sisters was the shining example of their mother. This woman had been so quick in adapting to their new situation, so diligent in permitting education to all of her children (and educating herself to be credit to her husband) and so very, very beautiful to her daughters that both of them often copied different behaviourisms of her. And this voice, this slightly aloof, but still calm and kind tone that did not allow for opposition just now used by Tove made Sigyn miss her mother terribly and she decided to send her a message today.

Unn’s sigh shook her out of her musings.

“Still, you should have told me and I would’ve been able to ease poor Sigyn’s mind in no time. Listen, if every girl who slapped Lord Fandral in the past had been banished from the castle, there wouldn’t be a single lady at court anymore! And what good is a court without young, pretty ladies?” their cheeky friend wondered, but was met with silence. “Correct! It would be neither good, nor fun… Now don’t look at me like that! You surely hear some gossip in the country, yes?”

While Tove blushed and nodded slowly, mumbling something about always having thought those stories exaggerated and produced by ill will, Sigyn crossed her arms over her chest. Her elder sister caught her gaze and quickly spoke up again.

“Sigyn does not enjoy gossip.”

“I can speak for myself, you know?” the younger said, though there was no sign of scolding in her voice as her eyes fixed on her sister’s pretty face. Trying to hold back a grin, she told Unn with a very disagreeable trace of the smile she fought against: “I do not enjoy gossip!”

Her response was met by a rather wide grin.

“Give me but one season in town and I shall turn you into the worst tell-tale to ever honour a party with her presence!” Unn offered, smiling sweetly and Sigyn laughed.

“Oh I beg thee, spare me such a dreadful fate! I should prefer spending my time with more practical things.” Sending Tove a sight-ways glance, she added: “Invite Tove! She’d like it.”

“I am most certain if our pretty Tove does not catch the king’s eye, she will be married to some –currently broken-hearted– admirer soon after her return.”

Not for the first time, Sigyn both admired and feared Unn’s observational skills. With every instance of this talent being displayed she grew more relieved that this girl had chosen them as friends. Not as foes! It surely would’ve been the end of them both. The third girl’s eyes lit up with a glowing light and she shifted her position to grab Sigyn’s hand.

“Sigyn, I mean it! If the Norns do not make you my Queen and you survive Tove’s jealousy somehow–”

“Unn!”

“Would you shut up!?”

Unn graciously ignored their requests for silence and went on:

“Please do, do visit me! One season spent by my side and you will have more proposals of marriage than you can count.” she urged and Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“So it is being at your side that does the trick, oh humble one? So please do enlighten me:” Sigyn leaned forward, sitting cross-legged and grinning at her friend. “How come you are here and not with your husband and at least 3 lovely children?”

The girl with the eyes like sunshine raised her nose proudly.

“Ha! Those boys surely are good enough for you, little culchie! I shall not settle for anything lower than a crown, now that I was thought good enough for the Allfather’s hand.”

Sigyn snorted, remembering the reason those two beasts had woken her up.

“All I hear is mocking and well-hidden insults…” Unn and Tove laughed. “Did you not mention a peace treaty? Because if _this_ was it, you are terrible at diplomacy and I request you be taught in such matters before you do become Unn, Queen of Asgard!”

The other girls did remember instantly why they had disturbed Sigyn’s sleep and while Tove stood to walk over to the wardrobe to choose her sister’s dress, their companion began to explain:

“You do remember me telling you about the other women’s fury when you were asked to meet the Allfather alone?” she continued as Sigyn nodded. “Well, while I already felt free to inform my –to my own displeasure– rather displeased aunt about it… Oh, Sigyn do not look at me like that, I only told her what was necessary. That woman is too ambitious for my own good… Anyway: This morning –just after we woke up– a note was delivered. Turns out both me and my aunt were invited to a private audience with the Allfather.”

The other girl paused as Tove rushed over once more, a mint-green dress draped over her arms. She urged Sigyn to go and wash herself in the chamber next to her bedroom, but the younger halted her sister’s eagerness.

“So?” she wondered, not catching Unn’s reason to inform her about this, first thing in the morning.

“So?! So!!!... Oh, sweetling you really do lack all talent for gossiping. Sigyn, now that my aunt and I are singled out, too, it takes away the other women’s fears. You are no longer singled out, for I shall be most glad to inform the whole table of our invitation during breakfast. No questions will be asked and if so, we can answer them truthfully. The Allfather requests only those of his realm to pledge for his future consort’s honour for the others clearly are not to be scolded by him. While I am sure that Delyth would be delighted by Kamaria making a fool of herself, I am convinced that Princess Farah would send any Vanir girl back home if she were to act like Sassa did last night…”

“Wait, I didn’t tell you anything about that!” Sigyn interrupted, but her friend only gave her a patient smile. It dawned on Sigyn what she meant and with a sigh she nodded her head. Asking both of them to give her some privacy while she would wash herself and get dressed, she rose from the bed.

About 20 minutes later she exited her chambers, hair still wet.

“You can’t go to breakfast like this!” Tove scolded when a knock silenced Sigyn’s reply. Their handmaid Runa opened the door and smiled at the three girls.

“Lady Sigyn? A guest for you!”

The girl’s eyes met and Sigyn shrugged.

“May I ask who it is, Runa?” she certainly didn’t expect anyone.

Aware of the intelligent eyes of Unn on her, she tried to remain calm as the handmaid told her that it was a Crimson-Hawk of the name Theoric who claimed to know her. When Sigyn’s face gave no information about her thoughts away, the woman with dark skin elbowed Tove gently and the younger swore that she saw both of them wink at one another.

“Please, show him in, Runa.” Tove said, almost too eagerly and her just as excited friend clapped into her hands.

“I admit I am quite curious about your guard, Gyn!” she teased.

“Don’t you dare to…” Sigyn hissed but fell silent when Theoric hurried into the room, bowing in front of the young women whose reactions could barely have differed more visibly.

Tove had her own version of a cheeky smile on her lips and appeared to be very pleased by receiving the young guard, Unn threw Sigyn an approving look and arched one of her fine brows suggestively and Sigyn was torn between being delighted about his visit and still being a bit cross with him for the trouble his words had caused her.

Though nothing had happened really.

And he had confessed that he was likely to brag.

Did she have reason to be cross with him?

Was she cross with him to begin with?

She had been hard to cross in her younger years and it had only served her ill as past events had taught her. This wasn’t Theoric’s fault though, was it? Surely, she couldn’t make him suffer for Fritjof’s wrongdoings?

But how was he supposed to learn if she decided to just allow it to slip?

What did he want anyway? That probably was a good way to start the conversation!

“M’ladies!” he greeted them with his pleasant voice, his eyes still cast down. Unn’s eyes searched Sigyn’s and nodded in delight. The younger woman silently shushed her.

“Good Theoric, what a delight it is to receive you at such an early hour!” Tove chirped, eager to make the young man feel welcome. The handsome –though Sigyn would rather bite her tongue off before admitting that she thought him so– blond man whose beard had not been trimmed lately looked up and stood upright when Tove nodded her head once.

“You are far too kind, m’lady!” he continued. “I apologize. I wasn’t aware you already had a visitor.”

Unn smiled and seized Tove’s arm.

“Pray, my friend, do not mind me. I just came to invite the elder Lady Birgersdottir for a short walk before breakfast.”

All strength of Sigyn’s facial muscles went into the tremendous effort not to gape at her so-called friend. Surely her dearest sister, whom she was so eager to protect from harm herself, would not allow a matchmaker like this to…

“Do excuse us! It’ll be too hot to take a walk soon. Be kind to our guest, Sigyn!”

_… well, never mind!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Once more the young guard bowed as Tove and Unn hurried out, both smiling and winking at Sigyn who just rolled her eyes and adverted her gaze. When the door closed, Theoric straightened his back and took off his helmet. The younger woman stared at the door and wondered –not for the first time in the past few seconds– what had gotten into her sister.

She dropped into a quick curtsy and was frantically trying to remember what she had wanted to say to him when he took a step towards her. Startled, she looked up and saw the uncharacteristically pleading expression of his eyes.

“Might I have a word, Lady Sigyn?” he asked, his smooth voice low and gentle, as if not to cause her to run off like a scared hind. His tongue flicked over his lips nervously and she shifted her weight onto her other foot.

“My sister and my friend were so eagerly trying to get us to converse. Who am I to shame their efforts?” she sighed while shrugging her shoulders, making him chuckle. “Do take a seat, if you please. I was ordered to be kind.” Sigyn grumbled and he moved towards the couch. The deep sound of his chuckle died down and he cleared his throat. He froze in his movements and his eyes met hers. For the longest moment he held her gaze.

“Lady Sigyn…” he began, still standing there transfixed, looking a bit silly. Insecurity did not go well with the armour of a Crimson Hawk that much ought to be noted.

“Sit!” she encouraged as she sank down on the armchair as if she had not heard him. With a confused look, he finally did as she asked, placing his helmet on one of the cushions. “Have your word.”

For now, she would simply hear what he had to say before changing her attitude into one direction or the other. Losing her temper had caused nothing but problems and she had sworn to herself that it would not happen again… if it could be helped.

“Lady Sigyn, I came here to beg your forgiveness!” he told her, sounding earnest. She wasn’t quite sure whether his earnest voice or his words caused her brows to rise in surprise. “I was told by some of my comrades that the Allfather requested you to appear before him last night and that you seemed pale and rather out of spirits after leaving him.”

For a moment he paused, thinking about his next step, eventually coming to a conclusion. Never taking his eyes off her, he stood and moved closer. Her confusion was complete when he fell on one knee in front of her so they were on eye-level. “Lady Sigyn, I admit that I did brag about having spent the day with one of the most lovely guests the Allfather ever had the joy of entertaining. But not more! If someone exaggerated what they heard and my rash, unthinking praise became a possible danger to your reputation, I beseech you to forgive me. One word and I shall explain it to the Allfather!”

“Theoric–” she began her attempt to explain to him that none of this had anything to do with him. “I assure you that the Allfather did not ask for my presence to talk about _silly_ gossip.”

A small smile blossomed on her lips due to the kneeling guard’s features changing from utter astonishment to relief.

“It seems that your words do not have the impact you think they might have.” She joked, her smile taking a slightly taunting nature. The blond man flicked his tongue over his thin lips again, holding back a grin and tilting his head downwards.

“I ought to have known that your reputation would be above such trifles.” the young guard announced, sounding rather sheepish. Unwittingly, these words had a rather violent effect on her. An effect she tried to hide by gently reproaching him.

“Though I do hope you will refrain from praising me in earshot of less undeserving individuals from now on, my friend!”

“M’lady may depend on it. Upon my honour!” came his declaration. “I swear!” he added, his tone more gentle. Feeling much better and certainly less displeased with the young, chatty man in front of her, Sigyn nodded, focusing on him. It seemed, that it was impossible to stay mad at Theoric. The young man was far too pleasant and honest to dislike him.

Furthermore, she had been quite insecure whether or not she had any basis or inclination for anger anyway, so nothing ought to be said about this ever again. And he had rushed here to make sure that she wasn’t in trouble and had apologized in advance of actually hearing what had really happened, hadn’t he? Indeed, he had not even been nosy about what had been the Allfather’s real motive to ask for her to join him.

 _I am still rather soft hearted, am I?_ she thought with a hint of bitterness.

However, there was no reason why Theoric ought to suffer in the stead of someone whom she had never had any real power over. The young Asgardian didn’t have it in her, to be unforgiving in advance. It would be rather cruel of her not to distinguish between those who had wronged her and those who didn’t. Right after that chain of thought, she nearly flinched, reproaching herself for distracting her thoughts.

Certainly, it was time for breakfast already? Goodness she’d have to hurry now or Tove and Unn would tease her until the end of her days. Additionally, she wanted to make sure to be at breakfast since she was rather opposed to the idea of anyone jumping to conclusions if she were to show up late.

No more causes for gossip! At least not from Tove or her. The rest could do as they pleased, but she was determined to become dreadfully boring from now on.

“Rest assured that I am not mad at you and that you may be quite at ease. I am sorry, but I have to leave for breakfast soon and my hair still needs some attention.” With a wink and a bright smile, she thought this to be the end of their conversation. The guard had other plans.

“Might I keep you one moment longer, still? Your hair couldn’t possibly become more beautiful than it already is anyway. Even if the most skilful handmaidens were assigned to the task!” he told her in a gentle tone, smiling at her.

_I do love your hair, Gyn…_

Sigyn pushed the memory aside, but too late. The unpleasant, almost painful lurch her poor heart did caused hot bile to soar throw her veins. Not sure if the memory or his new attempt to flirt with her irritated her, she sighed.

This again? She had really thought that they’d be past such nonsense! Before she had the opportunity to roll her eyes and throw some witty remark into his face, his fingers began to caress the skin of her own.

His touch was soft as a feather, softer than she would’ve given a warrior credit for. Even that however, did not stop her instant reaction. The young woman jumped to her feet, snatching her hand away as if been bitten and moved towards the door.

“Good day, Theoric. Thank you for your visit.”

The rattling of his armour gave away that he rose to his feet rather quickly.

“Lady Sigyn…” she heard him and registered that the silly boy had the audacity to sound a bit taken aback by her sudden hurry to get him out of the room. Turning slightly towards him, she barely had time to stumble back to avoid him walking into her. Her back collided with the wall, eyes wide and locked on his face. “I- I beg your pard-“

“No matter the early hour, I already heard enough apologies for one day, Theoric.” She told him, rather bluntly. Couldn’t he watch where he was going? He had called her name, so of course she’d turn! Stepping out of his way, Sigyn nodded towards the door. “I’d have opened the door for you, but right now I fear for my health.”

The guard stared at her, which made her feel rather awkward after a moment. She adverted her eyes and they fell onto his helmet, still resting on the cushions on the couch.

_Thank the Norns!_

“My, my, distress surely has quite the effect on you, doesn’t it?” she joked in a frantic attempt to lighten her own mood.

As she hurried back to take hold of the polished piece of armour, she felt his eyes on her.

“Your helmet, …worthy comrade!”

Her voice had taken a rather severe tone and she held the item out to him without looking the young man in the face.

“…I offended you.”

“I told you before; I did not travel all the way here to be wooed!” she reminded him, forcing her voice to sound soft. Being boring and snapping at men did not combine. “I thought you finally understood that.”

He sighed.

“I am just incredibly fond of you, my Lady. It is rather hard not to express that in some way or the other.”

 _Don’t blush! Don’t you dare blush!_ Sigyn berated herself, not wanting him to have any reason to get the notion of having the slightest effect on her into his head. Proper cub that he was.

“In which case I advice you to cultivate other ways to display your fondness.” She told him with a half-smile and suddenly, he beamed at her.

“You will not be adverse to such displays then?” he inquired.

_Wait… Ugh, damn it, Sigyn!_

Well– She wasn’t. Or was she? He was pleasant. Pleasantry didn’t mean that he was also a good man, but she kind of… in a way… wanted to give him a chance to… do what?

Why did it have to be so confusing? Had she not just tried to kick him out?

“It might prove to be entertaining to see you doing so without those dull compliments.”

Part of her couldn’t believe that she had just said that. What had gotten into her?

Way to go, keeping him off her back.

Though… she did enjoy the attention, especially when it came to him. Theoric had never pursued her after she had asked him to stop before. Around him she felt a bit more careless than she had allowed herself to be since… it really felt like ages. And he made her smile. And she enjoyed his company! She really did.

It was all in good humour, was it not?

She was getting on her own nerves with her constant insecurity concerning the young guard and how conflicted she was about letting her guard down around him.

“I always enjoyed a worthy challenge, Lady Sigyn.”

 

\---  
  
After Theoric and she had parted ways, the young Asgardian walked down the high and long halls of the golden palace. It promised to be another hot day, though the air still held a comforting chill of last night. Sigyn’s arms were grabbed from left and right when she approached the dining hall.

“Sigyn!” Unn sing-songed, leaning her head onto the other woman’s shoulder. “Our walk was most refreshing. I do hope we left you in sufficiently amusing company?”

“Her companion better proved himself at least to be sufficient in that respect. Sigyn would never settle for company that was just handsome.”

“Though her company surely did not disappoint in that category. Or do we differ on that, you enticing little thing you?” Unn teased, nudging her friend.

“If I were to say that he is in no way a disappointment, will you promise never to be so terribly obvious ever again? Leaving me alone with a man, Tove! What happened to propriety?” Sigyn remarked, a dry smile on her lips.

“I asked Runa to remain just outside the door on my way out.” Tove announced. The elder sister was obviously proud of being able to both play the matchmaker and still do all in her power to act accordingly to etiquette.

Sigyn rolled her eyes.

_Norns, I beg thee once more. Do not bless her with daughters. No poor girl should…_

“Now do not keep us waiting, Sigyn!” Tove complained, grabbing her sister’s hand. “Was he pleasant? Will you see each other again?”

“Tove…”

“It would be good for you! You cannot…”

“Tove!” she interrupted her sister, perfectly aware where this conversation was going.

“Still!” came the reply and Unn tugged on her sleeve.

“Spill!” she begged her and with a groan, Sigyn slightly threw her head back. Had they no other worries? What had happened to their plan to make Tove look ridiculous?!

“I promised I’d take a walk with him tomorrow.” Came the information the other girls had been waiting for.

Two sets of arms were flung around her form, accompanied by delighted squeals. Tove immediately began to plan what dress she ought to wear and how her hair ought to be fashioned.

They only fell silent and straightened themselves when they approached the dining hall.

“Did I mention that I do not enjoy running the gauntlet?” the youngest of their little group inquired and Tove’s hold on her hand tightened.

“In passing…” the elder sister joked, causing Sigyn to snort. “They’ll rip Unn into tiny pieces soon enough, don’t fret!”

“I certainly am glad my early demise will serve as a comfort to each of you.” The girl with sunlight in her eyes chirped in good humour, not in the least flustered or nervous about ruining the mood of approximately 7 females and at least one man. “I do hope our guests from Alfheim won’t take the news too much to heart. Poor Delyth seemed positively…”

“Princess…” came a deep voice from their right, making them give a start in surprise. “A commoner such as you is not worthy to abuse our dearest sister by displaying such familiarity. Tell us, lass: Have you no shame?” Prince Geir asked, glaring at Unn. His eyes were aimed at her face. There was something rather intimidating about his figure at the moment. Even for a Light Elf, he was tall, his shoulders and chest broad. It had confused Sigyn at first. She had never met an Alf before, but had heard tales about them being less brawny. Sure, the Prince’s face did not even show a trace of stubble, his features being cut so much sharper than those of any Æsir man. His appearance was undeniably foreign and exotic to the sisters.

“Look who comes to converse with us low-lives, my ladies! Is it indeed Prince Geir or do my eyes betray me?” Unn taunted, glancing at each of her friends as if the royal wasn’t there.

“We asked you a question, wench!” he growled, pale eyes forming angry, slits made of bright silver.

“I beg your pardon, my Lord!” came the carefree reply. “It is so hard to make out what one was asked when more than one person utters the question.”

As the Prince took two angry steps towards them, Sigyn and Tove exchanged a puzzled look. They had realized that these two didn’t get along, but such downright dislike… Honestly, the younger had known that the foreign Prince and Unn had had an argument before, but right now they both appeared disgusted by the very idea of living under the same roof. No matter the width of said roof!

“Are you daft, peasant? Do you have no recollection to whom it is you are talking to in such manner… or lack thereof?”

“Now, the Prince surely does remember that I asked my fair companions whether or not they too see you standing before us in all your regalness and…” here she waved her hand vaguely. “…pointy-eared-ness.”

“Unn…” Tove warned.

“How dare you address my sister by her first name?” the tall Prince snapped at the Æsir Lady, whose smile finally faltered. Her golden eyes took a cold expression and her full lips pressed into a thin line. Both sisters were about to interfere with some diplomatic interruption or the other, when Unn threw back her head, her long, black curls brushing over her shoulders as she giggles softly.

“My dear Prince Geir, how silly of you. Why would I seek such familiarity with your pretty sister? I did call her Princess, for that she is and as such will she live and be remembered as. I however –a mere peasant– am far more versed in the Asgardian tongue. You still seem to miss a lot of our meanings. It is to be expected when one never practices what they were taught.” Unn told him, all cheerfulness and offending ease. The prince’s hands had clenched into fists, staring at the young woman with contempt.

Both of them stood there, silent for now. Their backs straightened painfully, muscles and expressions tense and unyielding.

Tove, placing her hand on Sigyn’s back, cleared her throat as if to get everyone’s attention, when another voice was heard.

“Geir? Did you wait for…” Princess Delyth fell silent when she rounded the pillar and saw the three young women her brother was facing. Her face shifted into a mask of neutrality, though her eyes lingered on Sigyn and Unn a moment too long and too harshly. “Come, brother! I wish to have breakfast.” She said evenly, turning towards the heavy double doors made of black rough stone.

One last glare from each set of eyes, one silver, the other gold, then Prince Geir turned away.

Something about this caused a smile to bloom on Unn’s face, but the sisters gave her a worried look, begging her to remain silent.

“Unn… you shouldn’t…”

“Oh, don’t you worry, silly! The princeling is far too eager to have his sister positioned correctly, than to quarrel too excessively with me.”, the young woman interrupted, not even attempting to keep her voice down.

Sigyn’s eyes settled on her friend, worried by those sudden mood changes. Said worries were answered with a reassuring smile, while Tove’s eyes lingered on Geir’s retreating form. “He’s a pampered pub! Too fancy to be a brute.” Unn concluded, stepping between the sisters and linking arms with each.

The following breakfast was too uneasy for Sigyn’s taste, making her almost sigh in relieve when it was over. At first there had been whispers in the room, just as she entered. Kamaria’s mother, Sassa’s mother and Sassa herself –as far as her worn out state allowed– glared at the young woman for being a rumoured favourite. Before they even had the opportunity to sit down, Kamaria’s mother rose to her feet, announcing that she suddenly felt ill, ordering her daughter to leave her breakfast behind and follow her.

Seizing the opportunity, Unn snatched a letter from her robes, beaming at her aunt.

“Do you reckon we will have to show this invitation to a guard when we will see the Allfater after breakfast, auntie?” she squealed in something that must’ve sounded like utter agitation to all other person’s in the room.

“What?” a voice, shrill and pristine in its outrage echoed through the room. All eyes were on Princess Delyth, who had gotten to her feet.

Unn waved the paper that still bore the royal seal in the air to dhow her what she was referring to.

While most of the young lady’s thoughts are quite out of our reach for the time being, one young girl in particular was once more quite thankful to be able to call herself a favourite of this woman. Sigyn supposed, that this proved a notion she had entertained from the very beginning: Unn had no cause to fear being torn apart by beasts. No. She was one of the beasts who would gladly eat you alive in case you were foolish enough to cross them.

“The Allfather wishes to see me after breakfast.” Unn giggled in delight. “Seems like poor Sigyn bored him and now he is looking for another source of entertainment.”

Turning to the youngest child of Birger, the woman smiled and winked at Sigyn.

“You are young yet and inexperienced. And you know I am too fond of you to see any fault in you. Surely, you are not mad at my poorly chosen words, sweetest?”

“By no means.” Sigyn replied, but quickly began to busy herself with a bowl of fruit in front of her. While she did not mind the words, she strongly objected to the manner with which the whole thing was handled. But she ought to be thankful… If anything redirected attention, it was volume.

Another thing she marvelled at was the display of pure joy and excitement over the king’s request. Never had she thought her friend to be such a convincing thespian.

 

***

 

After his first errands of the day, Loki had taken his time to feed the birds down in the dungeon. This time he had completely ignored the sleeping male who shared his birds’ cage. Even though he had planned to visit Heimdall in the dark cell that ‘Odin’ had had him placed in after his disobedience –and utter failure to see what was going on in front of his eyes– Loki refrained from doing so for the moment. This morning had not at all developed as he had predicted and it had ruined his mood. The fruit he had wished to pluck and enjoy to his heart’s… or rather ego’s content had been unavailable to him. Not only had a servant been guarding her innocence just outside the door! No, it had not just been that, though Runa probably would not have detained him. The far more vexing component in his failure had been…

Three heavy knocks on the door of the room brought this musing to a halt. He nodded towards one of the young guards who would prove to be of some use in the future –if at least some of his schemes weren’t interrupted by unforeseeable nuisances.

Hurrying towards the door of his king’s private breakfast hall, the guard allowed two women to enter. Unn Havardrsdottir had not changed for the meeting with the king. She was still wearing the gown he had seen her in when she had slipped past him on his way to his initial –though unreachable– conquest.

He’d try again… another time. His elaborate plans partly relied on precise handling as well as exact timing and could not and would not be changed to chaise after some delicacy that would eventually be his to claim anyway. What was it to him if it happened today or tomorrow?

"Ah, Mistress Elufsdottir, dear Lady Unn! Thank you for joining me on such short notice. I am afraid I caused poor Lady Sigyn some distress by summoning her alone last night." he greeted them kindly, leaning back in his chair. “Which is why I asked both of you to come.”

The dark skinned woman laughed pleasantly, which had Loki cock his head with curiosity. Being ever the observant young thing, the woman caught his meaning and was quick to explain.

"Sigyn may have been as startled as all of us, though I assure you that any distress was of short duration.” Lady Unn explained, still smiling and readily continued to praise the non-attendant lady. “She is as resilient as she is sweet and loving, my king.”

Her aunt smiled mildly at him without looking at her niece. The exuberant fondness for Lady Sigyn was obviously not a topic Mistress Elufsdottir wished to be discussed at length.

"Unn is quite taken in by Lady Tove and her sister.” she said evenly. “My niece has a big heart and is keen on giving a positive report when it comes to all those who are happy enough to be considered her friends. I just hope these young ladies are worth of her sympathy.”

Loki’s eyes scanned both women quickly. While the younger seemed rather aggravated by the words of her relative, Mistress Elufsdottir only appeared to be eager to secure her niece’s position.

“Aunt, I am sure that the Allfather has not asked for our presence so we could discuss the appropriateness of my praises.” Unn commented nonchalantly.

“Rest assured, Mistress, that it fills me with the greatest joy to see my guests being on favourable terms. It pleases me to hear your niece speak so freely of the merits of another, free from jealousy or agenda.” Loki said, fighting to keep his amusement from his voice.

“I thank you, most gracious king. Again and again I told my aunt not to close her eyes when it came to the charms that –I dare say– are never lost on wise and observant men such as you, Allfather.” Unn complimented, angering her aunt more. “My newest friend’s charms didn’t go unnoticed when you conversed with her last night, I am sure.”

“Unn!” her Mistress Elufsdottir interrupted sharply. “This is between your friend and the Allfather only. Do not pry. Please, forgive her, my king.”

Loki didn’t mind at all. The young lady kept dragging her friend into the conversation again and again. Did she do it with or without Sigyn’s knowledge? Maybe the little kitten had only played the demure, frightened girl last night and was doing all this by design?

Her seemingly honest and unaffected smile had been persuasive and becoming two days ago. But now… Was it another trick?

Would she not have reacted differently then? More like Sassa or eager like Delyth? And she had granted the boy a meeting after all. So why was Unn so zealous about keeping her a topic in their conversation? Was she set against the thought of marrying him, thus making sure to put another pretty face into his focus? It would have been easier to do this with Tove, who was an official candidate…

Interesting!

Too bad that today would not allow him the time to investigate.

Delyth and Kamaria would be quite enough fun for one day.

 

***

 

For Sigyn and Tove, the rest of the day was pleasantly eventless and the former exercised herself in appearing dull, yes indeed invisible.

For better or worse, Unn’s display of joy and excitement had rendered her a greater threat for the moment. After her meeting with the Allfather, the young woman had returned and they spent the day in the gardens until the early afternoon.

“Did you see Sassa this morning? Poor thing. The food in front of her seemed to lessen her appetite even further.” Unn joked, nibbling at a piece of freshly baked bread. Her eyes took a more serious glint out of a sudden. “To think a girl like her to win any position at court…”

“Can we not talk about Sassa, Unn?” Sigyn sighed, enjoying the sun’s heat on her skin.

Tove nodded.

“She is not the most fascinating topic I can think of either.”

Unn giggled.

“So, what would the young ladies talk about instead?”

Feeling a gaze on her, the youngest of the group shifted onto her side and curled together in the cool grass.

“Maybe you could tell us what is going on between you and Prince Geir?!” Tove suggested. Sigyn could not see her friend’s face, she could tell by the unnerved groan that this idea did not please her at all.

“Could you not mention that person’s name in my presence, dearest?”

“There is an end to your love for gossip then?” Tove asked gently. “Very well then. We might just as well talk about Sigyn’s next meeting with our friend Theoric.”

“No!” was the instant reaction. “Sounds dreadfully boring.”

Not that her opposition helped. Shortly after, Sigyn was dragged back to their chambers to have one dress after the other forced upon her, all being declared as ‘too plain’. When Unn fished out a pale yellow silk dress and squealed in delight, Sigyn interjected.

“THAT is my best dress…”

“THEN, there is good reason to show it to all of Asgard!” her friend announced, held the fabric up and sighed over-dramatically. “Yellow suits you, love.”

Tove stepped next to the dark skinned girl and nodded in appreciation.

“How it brings out the colour of your eyes, Sigyn. And the sun complemented your skin so nicely.”

The youngest blushed a bit. Tove’s slender fingers brushed some strands of her sister’s hair back before she smiled gently. Taking her little sister’s hand, the young woman led her over to a mirror. “What do you say?”

The slightest shadow of insecurity was visible on Sigyn’s face.

“I don’t know, Tove… I’d rather wear the blue one.”

“What? But that one is…”

“Unn,” Tove cut in softly. “If Sigyn would rather wear the blue one, we should not argue. You saw how nice it suits her.”

Placing her small hands on her beautifully formed hips, Unn breathed in to probably argue once more. With a glance of her pretty eyes the elder sister got her to remain silent though. Insisting on at least being allowed to have a say in the way her friend’s hair would be fashioned, Unn admitted defeat.

 

***

 

In another part of the palace, the mood wasn’t nearly as idyllic when it came to what ought to be worn. Nor was the opinion of the person to be dressed of any importance.

Kamaria stood on a stool, occasionally covering her naked form while her mother grabbed a new dress, only to slip it off of her daughter seconds later. There were flickers of discomfort on her youthful face that would’ve had every other mother halt in their movements. However, the Lady Audhild was far too determined to take notice. Surely, her daughter knew that everything that was being done, was done in her best interests. Not once did she ask the girl whether or not she liked the colour or the cut of a dress. Nor did the little doll state her opinion.

It was just as it was meant to be! A girl had to obey first her parents and later her husband in all things, so obedience had been one of the girl’s major disciplines. As queen, she would learn to make her own decisions, once she had given birth to the next heir. To Audhild, it all was very easy. She had been brought up this way, had married into a rich family and had given birth to beautiful and strong children. Once she had been just like Kamaria was now. Well-behaved. Seen, rather than heard. Beautiful. The perfect wife. Of course her tutors had taken care of her general intelligence. No one wanted a stupid wife. Though it was important to keep that intelligence hidden and always second to that of the husband. It had enabled the mother a pleasant situation in life. There was no reason why Kamaria should have a different fate.

And what an honour their invitation to Asgard had been! Competing with Princess Delyth. It would bring even more glory to the family. She had always known her daughter wasn’t this beautiful for nothing! Kamaria could not afford making mistakes, even though she was by far the most beautiful and elegant girl. What base and degraded company she had to spend her days in, her poor little flower.

Secretly, the mother felt the rightful anger of a parent when she thought of how even Princess Delyth slighted her little girl. The flame of that anger grew brighter and stronger yet, as she thought of the money and the honours that had been promised to them in case Kamaria would not attend.

Oh yes, she had heard about the other candidates from Alfheim suddenly being married off to some Lord or to one of the many, more unimportant, Princes. Coin and jewels had changed owners.

Audhild and her husband had not allowed it. Kamaria was better than this! Fit to be the mother of kings.

Grabbing a deep red robe, she quickly helped her child into to folds of the skirts.

The female stepped back from her daughter, glanced at her and pulled the dress over her head once more. The colour did nothing for her slightly altered complexion. Whirling around, she went to fetch a new, lighter dress, leaving Kamaria bare on the stool.

It was this state, that the handmaiden who had been assigned to serve the guests found them in.

“Ah… my…”

“What is it, girl? Don’t you see that I am busy?” the middle-aged elf snapped, her short temper showing. That sun of Asgard be damned! It would ruin the girl’s fair skin if they weren’t careful. “Where were you? You were supposed to assist me in this.”

The young woman’s hesitation only lasted for a moment, remembering what had been asked of her. She inclined her head to draw the mother’s attention onto a tray in her hands.

“My lady, it came to the Allfather’s attention that you felt sick lately. He wished to express his concern for your well-being and sends you a tea, hoping that drinking it will improve your health.”

The proud woman nodded and accepted the tea.

“Rightly so. Do go and thank the king, girl. Then hurry back to clean up this mess.” She ordered with a wave of her hand towards the bed where about 20 dresses and several pairs of shoes were scattered. It was a beautiful rainbow made of soft silks and satin, beautiful embroideries and the finest lace. With a curtsy, the servant left the room quickly to make her way back to convey their guest’s gratitude. Though that really wasn’t the proper term for the uttered phrase. It had been spoken in habit, not in sincere notion. The handmaiden did not allow her thoughts to linger on the openly expressed vanity of her current mistress. She just prayed to the Norns that they might deem a woman worthy to win the Allfather’s heart who would not stand being treated like a doll.  
  
***

 

Loki smiled at the young female who entered the Allfather’s chambers two hours later. Alone.

The young maiden’s preparations must’ve been in the final stages when the tea had taken its toll on her mother, who was probably asleep by now… after having seen the furniture coming to life or believe her own hands to be swollen twice their normal size. Oh that tea… how much fun he had had with it in his youth. While he admired the way that the light orange dress accentuated the beautifully curved body of his next toy, he cocked his head to the side.

“Lady Kamaria, what a surprise. Pray tell, where is your mother? Did she not express her wish to join us tonight?”

The timid girl barely had the courage to allow her eyes to rise above his knees as she curtsied.

“Mother is… indisposed.” Came the soft answer and the man clicked his tongue.

“How unfortunate.”, he said, not even trying to sound as if he meant his words. Proceeding in a more encouraging voice, he gestured towards the seat opposite from him. “Please do sit down, dear Lady Kamaria.”

Instantly, the girl hurried towards her chair, the long and pompous skirt of soft and light material showing a long slit when she walked. Her pale hair was draped over her shoulder in soft waves. The dark red colour her lips were painted with, made them look fuller and even softer than they already looked by nature. The perfect trap for an old, lonely man. Willing to please, trained to obey, beautiful.

How boring.

No reason to make of it as much as he could. Especially, when her whole appearance was a written invitation in the hand of the innocent little maiden’s own mother.

How fun it would be to plant rebellion in her little head. The question was just: Where should he begin?

“Tell me, my Lady; Do you enjoy Asgard?” he asked as if he were bursting with curiosity and eagerness to speak with her. As if she were an enigma he couldn’t quite figure out.

Before she answered, she looked around, as if hoping the right and proper answer would show up in mid-air.

“Asgard is truly beautiful, Allfather.” she answered finally.

“It is the first time you are away from Alfheim?” he continued, while five servants placed different plates with food on the table. In answer to his question, she simply nodded.

This would not do at all!

A young woman filled their goblets with sweet wine. Motioning her to leave the silver decanter behind, ‘Odin’ ordered them to leave them. When the servants had left, Loki glanced around and leaned towards the girl. “You wish me no harm, do you, my sweet young lady?”

For the first time, her eyes met his as she stared at him in horror.

“Wh-I- I beg your pardon, my king?” she stammered, nearly slipping out of her good behaviour due to this unexpected question. He allowed himself to chuckle.

“That is indeed what I thought. Guards? The young lady does not wish to assassinate me. Do leave us.” He ordered good-naturedly and –as he had gotten used to– his wish was immediately fulfilled. The doors closed audibly. Kamaria jerked in her seat, the noise startling her.

Was she even able to live like this? What kind of being was able to function this way?

“Please. Do be at ease, Kamaria. I may call you by your name, do I, child?” he asked almost gently, coaxing the answer out of her.

“Anything you wish, Allfather.”

“Excellent.” he exclaimed, beaming. “We ought to be granted some privacy. You don’t mind, do you, child?”

Once more, she answered without uttering a single syllable by simply shaking her head.

“Are you scared of me, my dear?” came his next question. Her eyes adverted their gaze and he sighed. “There is no need to be, Kamaria. We are merely here to get to know one another a bit better.” he told her gently.

She bit her full lips nervously, glancing up shyly.

“I beg y-your pardon, Allfather. It is…” she paused, shoulders hunched. “My mother’s sudden illness took me by surprised, that is all.”

Now if that wasn’t progress! Those must’ve been the longest sentence he had heard her utter. Loki knew he had to go easy on the timid little thing. Tonight, he was in the mood for serious entertainment. Especially, after his endeavour in the morning had failed. Someone had to suffer the consequences and it just happened to be the little elven maid.

The way he saw it, the girl was trying to please in every way possible. A wonderful foundation to built mischief on. The eager were the easiest to manipulate.

“It is relatable my dear, and your apprehension for her is most honourable. Would you rather return to her side and nurse her back to health?”

Just thinking about it made her blanch. Kamaria sat up straight, eyes wide.

“No… she was… so excited about the opportunity. Please, I shall venture to be a more pleasant guest, Allfather.”

With a wide, understanding smile, he reached out and placed a calloused hand over her small and soft one, squeezing it tenderly.

“It is but normal for one of tender as, such as yourself to be a bit nervous. Especially, when you are accustomed to being surrounded by familiar, loving faces.” A small, shaky smile bloomed on her lips and the girl nodded. “So, in the end: It is I who has the obligation to be a pleasant host, no?”, he continued and her lips stretched further.

Slowly he petted her hand before leaning back.

“See? This is much better. You have such a lovely smile, Kamaria.”

A bit embarrassed, the girl tilted her head, though the movement might be trained to display modesty. He wouldn’t put it past the mother. Taking hold of his goblet, he raised it, waiting for her to mirror his actions. With another insecure smile, she met his eye when she raised her drink.

“To good hosts, lovely guests and beautiful smiles.” And after a pause: “And to your mother’s convalescence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiis was supposed to be even longer. I decided to move the rest to the next chapter though. Hope you enjoyed yourself reading this :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that that it took me ages to update. My muse was on vacation and I had lots of Uni stuff to do. Dunno how well this Chapter turned out. It is a bit of a filler for greater things to come, so I am afraid it is a bit... meh!

Chapter 14

 

While the meal had proceeded, Loki had had ample of opportunities to observe the girl and her behaviour. The young she-elf was by no means a fool. She had displayed traces of a very quick mind and distinct signs of a lively nature. Those were –however– always under the scrutiny of those manners that had been carved deeply into her natural personality and humour. Anyhow, the few glimpses of her more unguarded behaviour –short comments and mere giggles– gave the God of Mischief hope. Kamaria might yet be a reasonably fun toy. All he had been left to do at that point had been to find out how much had to be done to break through her education and manners.

When he woke up the next morning –a few minutes before sunrise– , he chuckled at how easy it had turned out to be. How quick she had been lured into confessions! He didn’t blame her. She was young and trusting. Having been raised in a very safe environment, she was left terribly naïve. Every person who had been allowed to converse with her, had probably had the best intentions. The poor thing simply didn’t know any better. Innocence was so easy enough to corrupt. If it wasn’t in fact innocence but base obliviousness, corruption was child’s play. Loki had never regarded ignorance a virtue. Not even when it claimed to be ‘innocence’.

As it turned out, Kamaria was not as pure as her mother might have liked her to be. At least her mind wasn’t.

Recalling her soft and hushed confessions concerning her own wishes and urges that she did not completely understand made him giddy with anticipation. The alabaster skin that she had traced nervously with her fingers had been as soft as it had promised to be. How she had straightened her back when he had reached out to stroke her naked back reassuringly! It had been almost endearing.

“Do not fret, child.”,he had told her in a soothing tone that he had heard Odin use when Thor and him had still been children. “It is but natural that those yearnings seize us from time to time. For one such as young and delicate as you, my sweet Kamaria, surely those yearnings –or urges as you call them– must be frightfully intense… Do not blush now. As I said…” his hand cupping the side of her face to make her look him in the eye before he ran his fingers slowly down her neck. “…it is but natural. Or are you yet a child still, Lady Kamaria?”

Loki laughed softly at the beautifully painted ceiling when he recalled the signs of hurt pride in the young woman’s silver eyes. All that had been missing then was her to begin pouting. Surely Sassa would’ve pouted. He’d have to test that theory. Maybe in some other disguise, so that he might be able to enjoy the Asgardian girl’s attempts to convince him otherwise. Not that Kamaria’s next words had not been enjoyable.

“Indeed I am not!” she had told him stubbornly and he had chuckled, while his fingers had travelled along her shoulder and down her arm. Goosebumps had been spreading under his touch, the delicate frame of the woman shaking the slightest bit as his digits had proceeded their travels down her bare arm.

“Then there is nothing to be ashamed of. Indeed, those urges and the yearning you feel _so deep inside of you_ only prove to me that you reached complete bodily maturity.”

 _So there are no reasons for me to hold back!,_ he had added inwardly.

His words had delighted her so much, that she all but forgot about blushing or being embarrassed when his hand had come to rest on the naked thigh that was on display. Her mother really had chosen the right dress, he remembered thinking scornfully.

At some point he had had to stop his administrations on her behaviour. Loki had to mould her slowly or she would recognize reason for alarm. Which would cause her to break her word not to tell her mother. So he had eventually decided to allow her some more time. Not before giving her a few more pieces of advice.

“Those feelings you have… Did you know that you have the power to awaken them in others, too?” he had informed her. “You are a woman now. You possess the power to make men hunger for so much as a smile of you. Does that not please you?”

“M-Mother said such notions are vile and unbecoming…” she had told him, her breathing a bit more erratic. “That I must not pay attention to any other man and remain chaste. Uhm… She said it would please you, Allfather. I-I just wish to please and serve you, Allfather.”

“Your mother was most cruel in asking you not to pay attention to that, my poor, sweet Lady. It would please me so much more to see you embrace the gifts that the Norns have blessed you with. I am most certain it would please you too… Would it not make you happy to be adored?” he had asked and she had blushed, smiling ruefully. Chuckling, he had kissed her hand. “See? And I am convinced that your mother too, wishes to see you happy. Might I advice you on something?” she had nodded eagerly. “If you wish to speak about your urges again and fear that your mother would reprehend you for them, I’d be honoured if you were to confide in me.”

This had made her smile brightly. In the end, she had been the one begging him to keep their conversation between the two of them.

Another chuckle. He’d have someone take care of those urges of hers soon. As a stable boy perhaps? Wouldn’t that make that proud mother of hers blush? But maybe he ought to be kind! Kamaria had been sweet and endearing enough to spare her from utter disgrace. Maybe! Especially since her complying nature had made it possible for him to visit another of his guests last night.

Poor Delyth had seemed so out of humour these past few days. Not that she had reacted too fondly to the young servant. Not after he too, had deserted her. It would teach poor, poor Sten a lesson and cause him not to stay away for this long. He’d be sure to make amends. Tonight maybe…

As he planned the day’s activities, his smile slowly faded. His forehead became abstracted by a slow frown. A certain amount of discontent began to arise in him and that confused him. Had he not have all the attention he could wish for? Did he not have the most beautiful dolls to play with? Be that as it may there was a something that ruined everything. Like always.

That something had a name.

And really, it was not a something but a someone.

Loki sat up in the large bed, his tongue wetting his lips. With a gesture of his hand, the heavy drapes that had basked the Allfather’s quarters into semidarkness flew open. The delicate warmth of the first beams of sunlight hurried over his body and he sighed.

There was no reason whatsoever to be dissatisfied about yesterday, he kept telling himself. If there were one, it would be easy to use it to his own advantage. None of the other women kept slipping through his fingers like this. Did she think herself above him?   
No, that was a ridiculous thought and he knew it.

His naked feet carried him towards the window that over-looked the Bifröst. As the sun rose higher, chasing away the darker shadows that had covered Asgard, he could make out the silhouettes of guards on their morning rounds. The rays of light caressed him with their warmth, but he did not take notice. Loki’s shadow dragged itself along the length of the room as he glared at the new day. His musings were with Thor for a second. That moment of uncharacteristic truth between them.

Satisfaction really wasn’t in his nature.

How dare she prove it to him when he needed no evidence for facts he was so well aware of?!

 

\---

 

The Lady who had caused such offence to Loki’s peace of mind, had not have the most pleasant of mornings either. This might have eased the God of Mischief’s frustration slightly if he had known, but for the moment both remained unaware of each other’s distress.

Breakfast was becoming the most dreaded part of the day to her and today’s gathering marked the short-lived peak of awkwardness. Even after Unn had been allowed a private meeting with the Allfather and this taking away the exclusivity of Sigyn’s conversation with him, some still could not forgive her. More than one opinion had been formed when it came to Sigyn. Thus, her attempts to appear of no consequence as she wished were cruelly and most unfeelingly ignored. Those who did not suppose her a direct threat, silently accused her of being an accomplice not to her sister, but to Unn.

Sadly, the latter’s display of joy and excitement had rendered Sigyn’s friend proud and unforgivingly arrogant in the eyes of most. In consequence, where Sigyn’s support of her sister would not only have been accepted, but indeed expected, her and Tove’s close association with Unn displeased most of the females and they did not hide their contempt. Especially Sassa –who believed that she was entitled to some companionship of her fellow Asgardians– did not make the slightest effort to hide her dislike.

Kamaria’s mother was pale, but kept glancing at her daughter. She kept murmuring inquiries as it seemed, but most of them remained unanswered. After some minutes, the young girl hissed something at her mother and went out, her dark skirts billowing. While everyone began glancing at each other and then quickly directing their attention back to their breakfast, the elder elf glared at nobody else but Unn. It wasn’t the girl who reacted to it, but her aunt.

“Does something about my niece’s face displease you?” she demanded to know evenly.

Several words were exchanged and by the end of the meal, almost everyone had raised their voices at someone else. As Kamaria’s mother turned on Sigyn and Tove, proclaiming them two-faced and false in their bearing, Sigyn threw down her napkin.

“I think it is time to go!” Tove said calmly.

“Why, does she have another meeting with the Allfather or is it you who is to attend today, girl? He clearly favours his own people. This is prejudice, though we were promised equal chances.”

Sigyn was about to answer her in turn, but it was Tove who spoke up.

“My Lady, I can see how your daughter’s behaviour would upset a mother. But I ask you politely not to speak as such of our good king. It is not your place to speak of your host in such a manner. He has his reasons to speak to both Unn and my sister. Do not judge us for his reluctance to share that intelligence with you.” The elder announced. “Sigyn. We are leaving.”

After the door closed behind them, the sisters walked down the long hall side by side. The younger’s steps were slightly lighter than the elder’s, which had her turn her gaze. Her inquisitive frown was ignored and so was the clearing of her throat. With her eyes set on something that must be straight ahead, the elder marched on, as if on her way to war.

Sigyn bit her lower lip before clearing her throat once more.

“I heard it the first time, sister.” Tove informed her, a low rumble in her voice.

Knowing better, but not being able to help herself, Sigyn grinned.

“Someone woke up in a good mood.” she commented and received a weak glare. Shrugging, she went on walking beside Tove towards their lodgings.

Two servants were just arranging some flowers and fruits in their sitting room, with Runa overseeing their work. The elder handmaiden curtsied when they entered. The two others, two girls who were probably a few years younger than Sigyn, dropped into less experienced and clumsy curtsies themselves and gazed at Runa insecurely. Neither of the sisters had seen the people who were responsible for their changed beddings and clean accommodations yet. Their reaction betrayed that it had been supposed to remain so.

“Pardon, my ladies! The rooms will be finished soon.” The former handmaiden said, inclining her head. Sigyn smiled at her and nodded in understanding. The elder woman went over to the girl who had just begun to put flowers into a vase. Her ginger hair was but reaching her chin and her whole frame did shy away from Runa. “It is fine, child. Go take the washing down with you.”

The girl nodded and rushed over to the basket, eyes fixed to the ground, staying as far away from Sigyn and Tove as possible. The latter sat down in a chair and began to work on the embroidery she had busied herself with these past few days.   
The other servant soon hurried out after her companion who had left the room almost without making a single noise. Runa curtsied and apologized once more, but Sigyn made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

“It is not your fault that breakfast was dreary, Runa. Give our thanks to your little helpers.”

After Runa had left, Sigyn spent a good 10 minutes watching Tove pierce through the fabric she was working on as if she were sticking daggers into the hearts of enemies.

“Who do they think they are?” she finally grumbled.

“At least Naiyana finally appears to be sick of glaring at you. Try to see it that way.” Sigyn told her elder sister dryly. Indeed, the Vanir girl had stopped all her insults and mean-spirited glared. During breakfast she had not drawn any attention onto her whatsoever. Maybe the king had commented on her behaviour and how ill it fitted her?! Her comment on the topic was met by silence however and once more the second eldest of Birger’s children poured her anger into her needle.

“It is not that! This was supposed to be a wonderful day! A pleasant day, from beginning to end…” the elder sister drifted off and kept working, ignoring the curious gaze that rested on her.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door and Unn marched in, rolling her eyes and throwing her head back.

“Ambitious people are so taxing, I know not how we are to survive them.” She announced and dropped down next to Sigyn.

 

No, the morning had not been the most joyful time of the day. The time after lunch, however, turned out to be better in some respects and worse in others. At least for one of the young ladies.

The world, any world, sharing certain rules, it fell to the youngest to suffer. This time though, her suffering was the delight of others. She bore her misery with relative dignity, because Tove’s mood appeared to improve with every jest and shared laugh.

“What will the young lovers be doing today, I wonder?” the very same girl who had abused her poor embroidery mere hours before asked amused.   
Not for the first time one of the supposed lovers rolled her pretty eyes. She ought to remind Tove that she was willing to forfeit her own happiness in case the king were to show too much interest in the elder. Delyth’s beauty and Farah’s obvious ability to win people’s hearts with ease had her develop a sense of safety. Not that Sigyn wasn’t guilty of the same feeling. Only, the younger made it her business to remain watchful. Favours were lost and won quickly, weren’t they? At least it appeared to be the case in the books she had read and in the stories her father had told her about court.

“He suggested we take a walk.” Sigyn replied as if bored by the topic.

Unn grinned.

“Do remember to keep him at arm’s length one second and then allow him a moment’s joy. Maybe your shoulder could brush his in passing or…”

“Unn, Sigyn is well aware of how to entice men. She just kindly chooses not to make them fall deeply in love with her.” Tove teased and –biting back a laugh– Sigyn nodded.

“Can’t have you all leading the lives of spinsters. It wouldn’t suit either of you.”

She insisted on getting dressed on her own in the end and it made her rather proud with herself. Sigyn did not bother to make a fuss over her hair nor did she colour her lips and cheeks. Contrary to what Unn had asked her to wear, she ended up picking a less flamboyant gown of a deep sky blue colour. Tove had told her that it lacked finesse when she had just collected it from the seamstress who made most of their dresses some months earlier. So the sisters had both embroidered the neckline with golden thread that suited the thin band Sigyn had intended to wear around her waist.

After having brushed her hair quickly and glancing into the mirror –deeming her looks pleasant enough–, she walked into the living-room, a pair of comfortable sandals in one hand, a light shawl balled up in the other. While Tove smiled at her, too happy about her sister’s consent to spend time with Theoric in the first place, Unn seemed less happy. The young Asgardian did not allow her friend a moment’s time to ask what was amiss about her appearance and answered the not yet formed question:

“Oh love! Do not misinterpret my words, you are as fair as always and the dress is pretty enough for a walk shared with friends. But young Theoric surely deserves a bit more effort?”

Tove frowned before turning towards the dark skinned girl, but Sigyn replied before the elder could.

“Young Theoric and I barely have seen enough of one another to even refer to him as a friend. So, according to your own words, I suppose I already did more than I should.” She joked and began to put on her shoes as Tove giggled.

“Try not to talk! You’re so much more pleasant when you keep your mouth shut.” Unn told her sweetly, causing the sisters to laugh.

They talked a bit longer about breakfast and how it seemed to become worse with every new day. While Unn did not seem to be surprised nor too bothered by it, Tove admitted this to affect her mood.

“I do not wish it to be the case. But I do feel vexed by constant animosity. To me it seems, that none of us can be at ease around any person who is not family.” Just when she had said those words, she realized her mistake quickly. “Present exceptions proving the rule, of course.”

Their guest and friend just shook her head elegantly, telling them that she had not understood Tove’s words aimed against her. It was then, that she smiled at Sigyn mildly. “Look at you! All calm and easy bearing. Are you not at all nervous? I am sure you cannot be as unaffected by Theoric as you pretend to be.”

Of course she would think so. Knowing not enough about Sigyn and her recent experience with heartache, the young woman’s presence of mind and lack of nervousness, Unn –who had seen the handsome guard– had expected a bit more agitation. Sigyn however, was proud of allowing herself and Theoric a private encounter in the first place. Her initial reaction had been to deny him, when he asked her to spend time with him. Hours after she had consented to meeting him, she had wondered if it wouldn’t be better to call it off. In the end, she had decided that it wouldn’t be fair to either of them if she were to call it off.

How long was she to deny herself? She had always enjoyed making new friends and –yes!– loved a flirtatious banter. Claiming it to be otherwise would make her a lair and she fancied herself to be someone who preferred truthfulness. What was the worst thing that could happen? There was no one who might be hurt if she were to enjoy the company of a man. Neither would anyone make assumptions around here. In their small village she would have been the centre of gossip by the time she stepped out of the house in the company of a man who was no relation to her. But here? She was no one of importance!

And what if Theoric turned out to be a bore? Well, what of it?! In a few weeks they’d probably part ways forever. There were no risks. No downsides!

Tove had asked Runa to follow them, so her reputation would not suffer in any way. “Mother would never allow any of us to walk without a chaperon!” she had told Unn, who had been rather amused by the notion. The handmaiden had joined the younger women and had intended to excuse herself once more, but all three of them encouraged her to stay with them. She too had offered to braid Sigyn’s hair and was disappointed when her offer was gently refused.

“But it would be such a shame not to braid at least some strands, Lady Sigyn.” She had said and her argument found favour with the young lady’s companions. In due time she had given in, not wanting to curb everyone’s enthusiasm. Runa smiled at her with a warm spark in her eyes and reached out to squeeze the younger’s hand before getting to her feet to fetch a brush, a comb and some ribbons. The youngest allowed her hair being pulled into a loose braid that was simple, but pretty.

And she was glad that she had allowed Runa to do it. Her mind finally being at ease about the matter, she decided to look forward to it and not allow doubt and the past slights she had suffered to affect her. She could not distrust all for the wrongs one had done her. If she were indeed to travel down that road –that dreadful, lonely path– on which she would look upon others with scorn and distrust only, though they never did something to deserve such sentiments, she’d surely turn bitter and lonely. And _he_ didn’t deserve such a grip on her. Sigyn couldn’t allow a man like Fritjof to ruin all future prospects to happiness.

Bravery was a trait often associated with warriors, kings and men in general. Few ever talked about a virgin’s bravery. Mothers were of course respected greatly, the pains of labour being understood as equals to the rage of battle. Married women who were the head of a respective household were measured as a role model for young girls and if they stood their ground when it was due, only the better. A virgin however had to fight some rogue who intended to take her virtue by force to be regarded brave. Not that bravery was a trait that Asgardian men favoured in a woman. It was often mistaken for shrewdness. It seemed unfair. Especially since she did feel brave somehow without having fought someone. It was more like having accepted a challenge. She ought to ask mother whether she had ever felt like this.

The small flutter of her heart and the sudden light blush that appeared on her face when it knocked on the door made Unn giggle in delight.   
“So you are nervous!” she whispered triumphantly before Sigyn jumped to her feet and rushed to the door. There definitely had not been a flutter… and that non-existing flutter certainly wasn’t getting worse either!

“Won’t you ask him in?” Tove asked while Runa stood up and curtsied. Sigyn, covering her shoulders with her shawl, glanced back towards them with a cocky smile.

“No!” was her simple reply and ushered the handmaiden out before she closed the door behind her. Theoric had stepped away from the door when the blonde servant had been pushed out and had just inclined his head in greeting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had some leisure time to write!!!!  
> Sorry, so, so very sorry that this took forever to update. Studies, a new job and such do that to you. Hope you enjoy ^.^

Chapter 15

  
The first thing that caught Tove’s attention when Sigyn returned that night, was her sister’s slight smile. A pale blush coloured her cheek, her eyes held a warm glow. Yet her smile was subdued. The younger wished it to be so, trying to reign in her happy thoughts.

Her observant sister knew her too well to be fooled by those attempts. Sigyn was not the kind of person to hide joy or discontent behind a mask. She used to relish in sharing them with others. So much so, that Tove and their mother had often reminded her that such things were unseemly for a young lady of her rank. Now, however, her lack of enthusiasm unsettled Tove. Knowing exactly which was the root to such behaviour –so unlike Sigyn in every way!– her small hands clenched around the book she had been reading. Wishing to lure honesty back into her sister’s features, she cocked her head and smiled inquisitively.

“Now, now Sigyn, you are remiss. You need to come and sit with me and tell me about your conversations with young Theoric.”

The younger’s smile grew, her eyes warming for the duration of two heartbeats. Before approaching and sharing her tales, Sigyn thanked Runa for her services and sent her away for the night. Only after the servant had left did she sit down.

“Now? What did you two do?”

“He was so kind as to show me the city.” Sigyn answered, blinked and willed her face into a cheeky grin. “We also went to a tavern. You would’ve been scandalized by the sight of young women sitting in the laps of men they’re not engaged to. Unn was quite right, the capital is much more…”

“Yes, yes, but Sigyn! How did _Theoric_ behave?”

The younger laughed softly.

“Well, he did not make me sit on his lap, if this is what you’re asking.” She offered, her smile playful now. Another mask. You didn’t spend 600 years by each other’s side without knowing when they were putting on an act. Tove tasted bile on her tongue, anger making her dizzy. This was not aimed against Sigyn, Norns forbid! It was aimed at a tall man with becoming features that were degenerating into a sneering mask of a villain. She wished to embrace her sister, tell her that not all men were liars and deceivers. In her own happiness, the young woman had not taken her sister’s own unhappiness into account. What a poor excuse of an elder sister she had become.

Now Sigyn was here, at the palace, willing to divert the Allfather’s interest if need be. She, Tove, ought to be the one protecting Sigyn! Not the other way around.

“It is not what I am asking, and you are too clever to think otherwise.” she chided gently, holding back her own feelings. Nothing would have been more welcome to her than a whirlwind of giggles, blushes and excited enumerations of activities they had engaged in.

“Theoric is most pleasant and amusing…” Sigyn offered and fell silent once more, her eyes fixed on the back of her hand, where her fingertips absent-mindedly caressed her knuckles. The younger felt her face being studied, but didn’t react, her face lost in deep contemplation. Her heart yearned to be at ease, her mind begged her to stop her anxious notions. Her sister wasn’t pleased with her stubborn attempt to withhold information. But how could she share what she yearned to feel if she might have to deny those feeling in the near future?

Truth be told, she had expected to find Theoric likable, but nothing more. Part of her had thought that he would be as bored with her as she would be with him by the end of their shared evening. How deceived she had been by her own expectations! What an amusing night she had been allowed to share with him instead! How attentive, yet teasing he had been when she had shown signs of fatigue due to the combination of strong, sweetened wine and the hot weather.

 _Are you well? Would you rather we sat down for a moment?,_ he had inquired at some point, his hand resting on the small of her back, the pressure pleasant and comforting. Of course he had withdrawn it immediately when catching the scrutinizing gaze of Runa. He had straightened up and had added – with a smirk that had delighted and vexed Sigyn at the same time: _I suppose your drink was too strong? Had I known your senses weren’t accustomed to spirits, I’d have had the wench bring you a cup of warm milk._

He had laughed when she had smacked his arm. And she, too, had laughed, when he had turned back to her and asked in a hushed tone if she really was unwell and wished to return to the palace.

“…and a bit shy…” she added, with a smile that would not allow the fond feelings that were caused by the recent memories to be dulled.

Indeed, he looked rather striking when something unsettled his self-assured bearing. There had been moments, she had caught a flash of insecurity when she asked him to engage in innocent, yet unorthodox enjoyments.

For example, there had been three musicians playing on a marketplace, two men and one woman. She had begged him to stay and listen for a moment.

One of the men had played a fidla, which reminded her of home. She had told Theoric that her mother was one of the most skilled gardeners of the realm, though her endeavours in musical skills were limited. That had never stopped her from trying to play the fidla. Needlessly to say, the man in the streets played it with much more success, the tunes charming to the ear. The other two men –who played a flute and a langspil– soon joined their comrade in the merry song.

“Do you play?” Theoric had wondered after a moment.

“I play the langspil a bit.”

How dreadfully well-mannered of her to formulate her reply like this! Due to her mother’s love for music, both her daughters had been taught to play and to sing, though Tove’s voice was so much sweeter and superior in training.

“You must allow me to listen to your definition of _a bit_ one day, Lady Sigyn.” He had teased, an enticing twinkle in his blue eyes. She had laughed.

“What a brave man you are. Aren’t you worried of poor skills and unpleasant entertainment?” Sigyn had joked, causing him to chuckle in return. Theoric had leaned in slightly and out of the corner of her eye, Sigyn had caught Runa’s eyes turn into slits.

“I know of the humble nature of young ladies such as you. You all hide your genius, in fear of over-shadowing an older sister.” He had whispered. “It is a shame that you are not free to boast with your accomplishments only because your sister must be the one to be noticed first.”

“With some siblings this might be the case, but it certainly isn’t like this with Tove and me.” She disregarded his comment with the wave of her slender hand.

“So, your sister and you never quarrelled because some poor boy lost his heart to you instead of her?” he asked, his eyes darkening around their pupils. Sigyn frowned, not liking this conversation and wishing to drop it. Was he wondering about possible future advances to be rebuked by her parents because of Tove? How peculiar!

“Do you dance, Theoric?” she asked while straightening her back.

“Certainly…?” came the bewildered answer. This turn, he had not seen coming obviously and Sigyn was proud of herself.

“Marvellous! For I love nothing better than to dance.” With these words, spoken with a comedic smile on her face, the woman grabbed her companion’s hand. He was so taken aback that he did not resist when he was dragged along with her towards a bit of free space at one corner of the marketplace.

“W-What are you doing?” he stuttered when she turned towards him and fell into a low curtsy, still smiling up at him.

“I wish to dance!” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Here?!” he exclaimed and gazed around at the other people. None of them was minding them, only a few looking into their general direction. Everyone was minding their own business. Yet she caught him glance around self-consciously. “We can’t dance here, my Lady!”

“I declare that we very much can!” she had insisted. When he didn’t make a move to bow in front of her as was the common etiquette before engaging in a dance, the girl had arched one of her brows. She had decided to dance, so dance she would.

The musicians had then begun a new song. The melody hadn’t been known to her, but she immediately recognized the beat and the timing, telling her which dance could be performed to this song. Her smile never once faltering, she raised her arms and clapped once, before bringing them back down to her sides in a swift, elegant motion, while taking a half-step back and leaning her weight on one leg. When he remained rigidly still, glancing around, she gave him a mocking smirk.

The melody sped up, making her push forward into a twirl. While this would be the moment her partner ought to ‘catch’ her, she used her gained speed to dance around him in circles. The girl alone did the steps that ought to have been performed by two people. She did not seem to care about the man who had become a pillar and joyfully turned and bowed and rose up to the tunes. Sigyn kept on searching his eye, smiling at him in an encouraging manner. After the fifth round, she came to a stop, turning around in front of him once more. A beseeching look was in her eyes as she wordlessly begged him to participate. She could do a lot on her own, but it was impossible to lift herself in the air as the dance would command soon!

With one last look at the bystanders –a few more looking their way now– he had given in, finally bowing to her and placing a hand on her hip. She had almost squealed with joy.

None of this she told to Tove. Not about the way he lifted her, his grip firm but gentle. Nor about how he had blushed sheepishly when she had applauded him afterwards. And under no circumstance would she ever tell her how her veins had been on fire –her own cheeks warming– when he told her that no woman had ever startled him as such by her spontaneous and unaffected acts.

What if it was all a lie? Could she allow her heart to beat faster when remembering his reluctant smile when being convinced into doing something he had no wish to engage in? Such thoughts tainted her happiness and she pushed the memory of his darkening eyes back into the depths of her mind. She couldn’t rush into tender sentiments again. Not without being secure in the knowledge that his affection would be real too.

“Shy? I did not take him to be shy. Dear sister-mine? What did you do?” Tove wondered softly, not wishing to pry, now that the things Sigyn recalled made her eyes shine brighter.

But again, the younger fell into silence. Something about her mien and posture resembled composure. How unlike of the young, excited and jubilant girl Tove still remembered. When Sigyn had fallen in love the first time, the sun had been jealous of her sister’s bright smile. Had Theoric truly not stirred any emotions within Sigyn, or…was she supressing them? Too fearful of being burned anew? Her expression whenever she was recalling a part of today, betrayed that here had to be something that moved Sigyn!

 _Norns, hear my wish and curse that oath-breaking wretch that is Fritjof!,_ Tove thought with a hatred as unlike her as her sister’s lack of vivacity.

It was much later that night –both of them had retired– that Sigyn slipped into her sister’s bed. She had to share her thoughts or they would split her head open.

“Are you asleep?” came the timid inquiry.

Tove smiled. Finally!

“No, sweetling.”

Again, silence. A brooding silence that searched for the right words.

“I am in great danger of becoming very fond of him, Tove…” Sigyn admitted.

The elder turned and smiled at her sister’s moonlit features.

“When felt by both, fondness is a gift, not a burden, dear. I am convinced that he would be beyond happy to hear you say so.”

A smile. At last!

Then again silence.

“He kissed my hand when we parted ways…” Sigyn informed her, her smile warming her voice. “…it was nice.”

“Will you see him again?” Tove quickly demanded and sat up, willing to listen to what Sigyn had to tell.

 

***

 

Now, where was that tome he had promised to show her the next day?

Loki, still in the disguise of the young Crimson Hawk, wandered through the endless lines of shelves, looking for an old book that he had mentioned to his companion earlier that night. It had once been dear to him and he had not seen any danger in telling the young woman about it. Most women read a lot, but most were interested in poems and tales of ancient history –be they of the romantic kind or not. He could’ve found one of those easily enough!

This one however was filled with the different kinds of music and instruments of the 9 realms. One opened it and a song or melody would sound of the pages that were filled by information on the instrument, its origin and the likes. There were but two of these in existence and one of them was somewhere in the library.

The books had been re-arranged since his banishment, possibly by his mother. Unfortunately, she must’ve spelled the books not to be summoned by magical means. It was difficult and tiresome to search for one book in particular and he wondered –not for the first time!– why he bothered!

The girl was charming and enticing. A bit too forward and quite outspoken, but… pleasant.

Tonight he found out that she was truly incapable of lying, nor did she seem to feel the need to lie –ever! How rare such creatures as her had become. Of course he sensed when she was withholding information, but knew that she would not lie in case he bothered to pry.

Her sister, she loved dearly! Were Tove to become queen, Sigyn would feel no jealousy, nor had she ever felt neglected by her parents in the past.

She lacked the grandeur and finesse of highborn ladies, though there was a special kind of attraction about her own kind of diplomacy. She wasn’t blunt, she just lacked the ability –or the will– to bask her words in honey.

 _Most endearing…_ he mused, before he could stop himself.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. The girl was a pawn. Not even an important one! All information he needed about Tove, had been easy to gain in the first few days and in their shared meal.

If anything, the younger sister was a distraction! She was of no consequence, yet he found himself wondering what exactly she kept hidden behind those pretty eyes of hers. For there was some kind of mystery about her. The way she reacted to outward flattery –which usually worked just fine!– no matter how skilful. It was her way to rebuke it, even informing him that she was very aware about her not being the only girl to receive his compliments. There was an element of shrewdness about her, yet it did not fit her character well. It irked him not to know!

Which was why ‘Theoric’ and Sigyn would meet again.

At least she wasn’t boring!

How she had gotten him to make a fool of himself by dancing in a place where every commoner who dwelt there could see them was beyond him.

In his mind, he tried to refrain from thinking about her graceful movements and bright smiles. Dared not to dwell on his frustration when she had withdrawn from almost every caress and touch. Her behaviour had been without a failure, but she refrained from open displays of affection. Only three times had he been allowed to touch her. It was her business and spoke of her chastity but… had she no idea how the tiniest contact was able to create yearning in the hearts of others?

Without registering it, his hand –the one she had grabbed when pulling him along with her– closed into a fist, as if seeking to hold onto something when he heard a noise.

The thoughts of how light she had been when he had lifted her into the air during their dance, how her laugh had been putting the lute’s sweet tunes to shame were forgotten. The softness of her fragile hand a pleasant memory, stored away.

Glancing around, he saw that a book had fallen out of its shelf. Leaning down to pick it up, he found it to be the tome he had been looking for.

Loki frowned and searched for the reason of this book appearing just when he needed it to. A soft melody of a langspil rang through the large hall when he opened it.

Maybe he ought to have her play… They were all destined to play to his tune anyway, so why not?

Did she really just play ‘a bit’ or was she just being humble? Maybe he’d ask her to play a melody that would require skill and watch her facial expression.

He was almost back at the Allfather’s chambers, when a sleeping figure caught his eye. A broad smirk widened on his face.

Sitting in an alcove, her head leaned back against a marble pillar, with only her long curls as a pillow, slumbered princess Delyth.

She had dressed most becomingly. The night-gown was long and of a light, silver material that brought out the paleness of her skin. The unnecessary corset made her bosom appear full and welcoming, her waist small, but in proportion with her hips. Her lips were painted –he could tell– and her hair was ruffled too artistically to be natural.

How clever of her. And how much it reeked of desperation! She must’ve known that Odin would pass this place on the way to his chambers. Obviously, she had planned to be found. An image of beauty and youth.

Did she indeed sleep?

He made a noise, clearing his throat in Odin’s voice.

No reaction.

“How beautiful you are, Princess Delyth!” he taunted, mimicking the former king’s tone.

Still, nothing.

The foolish girl obviously had failed to stay awake long enough, pitiful and weak as she was! The princess was beautiful and not stupid, but her vanity and hurt pride made her reckless and desperate. There wasn’t anything in the whole of existence that aggravated and disgusted Loki more.

He stored the book away as it vanished with a wave of his hand. He didn’t need it or the musings over the younger Lady Birgarsdottir’s musical skills now. Exchanging the face of Theoric, he stepped forward, gathering the young woman into his arms, eager to play.

 

***

 

When the princess awoke, she was confused and immediately sat up. She had fallen asleep? Oh no! What if she missed the Allfather now? Would she be able to make it back there, bribing the guards a second time?

It hit her after her mind cleared. How did she get into her room? For this was certainly her room! She glanced around, hoping for a tragic second that the Allfather had been the one to find her. Maybe he had…

Her thoughts halted when her eyes fell on Sten, the kind servant who had been attending to her needs since she had arrived. He closed the curtains and had his back to her, but she knew it was him.

“What is going on?” she demanded, the servant whirling around and staring at her. His tall body sank to the ground as he knelt down at her feet.

“Your Highness, I beg you to forgive me! It was not my intention to wake you…” he assured her, misinterpreting her reaction. Why wasn’t Odin with her? Had Sten found her and brought her here before the king of Asgard had had a glance at her? She’d have him flocked for such impertinence if it had happened like this!

“Never mind that.” She said evenly. “How did I come to be here? Why are you here?”

Sten bit his lip and looked away, more uneasy by the second.

“Speak!” she snapped and stood up.

He sighed and his eyes met hers when he lifted his head. There was strength in his eyes. He was calm and composed, but soon, his eyes filled with something else. Adoration. Delyth started at the realization, but stood her ground, not moving away from him.

“Your Highness… the Allfather summoned me to his chambers a short while ago. He said that he had seen a woman sleeping in one of the alcoves while walking to his rooms to retire and wished me to... to see whoever it was back to their room safely.”

He was lying! He had not broken eye-contact during his tale, yet he was unable to meet her eye when coming to the end.

“I can tell you’re lying. Tell the truth, Sten.”

The servant’s handsome face flinched and turned his head away, contemplating. For a moment he remained silent, until she snapped again, demanding the truth. Surely this could not be it?! The Allfather must’ve recognized her? He would not just send a servant –no matter how trustworthy– away with one of his guests. When Sten turned his face back to her again, he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

“Forgive me, but I won’t do that, your Highness.” He said and rose to his feet.

In a flash of anger, the elf slapped him across the face.

“How dare you? Don’t you know who I am?! I demand an answer or I’ll have you whipped!”

She was furious. What wasn’t he telling her? Delyth needed to know.

His eyes, still so calm and collected turned sad.

“Your Highness, I deserve to be whipped if you think I indeed am in for a punishment for being unwilling to spare you from pain.”

Confused, she was at a loss. Why wouldn’t he do as she pleased? Why wouldn’t he budge?

“But… if you really wish to know…” Sten trailed off.

“Do speak, Sten. It may still spare you from punishment!” she said, eagerly awaiting what the servant had to say.

“The Allfather sent for me. As I passed the alcove, I did catch a glance of you sleeping there. Undisturbed. Calm and serene in your sleep. It puzzled me, but a guard ushered me away from you, your Highness. When I entered the Allfather’s chambers, he had already bathed and prepared for bed. It surprised me and I thought of you again. Why hadn’t he called for me sooner, knowing that you had been sitting there. The night air is rather cool and…” he paused, displeasure visible for but a moment before it was hidden away behind a mask. Delyth’s heart clenched and swelled painfully at the same time. How was a servant more concerned about her health than the king? “He… he told me to find your brother, who was to fetch you. But how could I do that, your Highness? You had no robe on and would’ve been defenceless, for I knew not where to find your brother. When I went to get him form his chambers, he was nowhere to be found. I couldn’t leave you there any longer.”

Did she really matter this little to both her brother and the king? Was she not beautiful and attentive? Willing to please? Brought up to be a queen? Why would the Allfather not care for her? Why would no one ever care for her? How could a servant –a man she met only a few days ago– be more loyal than her brother? A brother who had been informed of her scheme to take a late-night walk, claiming she couldn’t sleep. She had been sure, so, so convinced, that if the Allfather were but to speak to her in private once more…

Why hadn’t Geir come to look for her?

Why had the Allfather taken little to no notice of her?

Sten was right, she had been utterly defenceless in her position. Had one of the guards turned out to be a ruffian… she shuddered at the thought of loosing her preserved virginity to some dirty, vile brute.

The Allfather didn’t care about her.

She wouldn’t become queen!

Her last chance of glory and elevation was slipping through her fingers like sand.

What should she do…

The blood rushed from her face and her limbs became heavy. She’d die a spinster! Friendless. With her sister’s children reminding her of her inferiority. She’d be dependent of her brothers and their wives.

Nobody loved her…

Her sight went dark.

A call.

Someone called her name.

Delyth came to, her head supported by a strong arm that cradled her like a fragile doll.

 _I am just that, ain’t I? A doll nobody wants to play with…_ she thought miserably.

“Delyth?! My poor princess, wake up…”

Her silver eyes found the source of the voice. Sten must’ve caught her when she had fallen to the ground. He now held her close, warming her cold limbs. His eyes worried. So worried. For her?

“De… Your Highness! Stay with me, please!” he begged her.

How can he care and the others don’t?

Tears were welling up in her eyes, flowing freely down her face. Her attempt to push away from the comforting warmth was fruitless, for he held onto her. His broad arms embraced her, one hand cupping the back of her head, holding it to the hollow of his neck.

“I won’t look, princess. I swear by my ancestors that I will not glance at your tears.” He told her softly. “But please… Don’t burden yourself by crying all alone.”

She didn’t think. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt as if they had their own will. A sob tore free from her chest, when she buried her face in the crock of his neck. And just for a moment, the most significant instance of her whole life, Delyth felt safe and cared for.

In the arms of someone who cared for her.

The fact that this man was a mere servant was of little consequence for now. He was warm and comforting and sweet and whispered sweet, comforting things into her ear. Yet her heart ached. What should she do? Who could she turn to?

“Why won’t he care about me…?” she sobbed.

“I care about you, princess.” He cooed in his deep voice.

Delyth placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the firm muscles from hard labour.

“You are but a servant, Sten.” She stated, sad about all that this fact involved. He had proven to be truly noble. His mind so much more gallant than that of most lords she had met. More caring than the king of Asgard, Sten deserved to be more.

His hands grabbed her shoulders forcibly, staring her in the eye. She was caught up in those stormy orbs. Such an intense and sharp gaze as his was unknown to her in men his age and rank.

“I am a man, am I not, Delyth?” he growled, pulling her chest against his. “It pains me to see what ill treatment and vile jealousy did to you, my poor, lovely princess.”

The poor and lovely princess just stared at him, eyes wide. Her heart sped up at his words. Could it be…?

“To witness you being passed over! Your heart full of warmth tossed away without a second thought. How can it be? Were it but I! Had the Norns but blessed me with wealth and power! I’d not have to hide and denounce what I feel. I’d beg you on my knees to be mine, sweet Delyth! As our king would do, were he not surrounded by unprincipled minxes who pry for his attention.” He halted for a moment, his hand cupping one side of her face. His wasn’t a soft hand. Nor were his fingers long or elegant. But they were strong hands. Hands that held her in a desperate grip. “Look at you…” he gasped, as if the fits of passion that made him confess his feelings exhausted him. “So beautiful… Worthy of every praise!”

Something inside of her stirred. It took her over in a wave of warmth and need. With every word she felt the searing hot pressure grow hotter, more desperate. Closer! She wanted to be closer. His strong grip must be able to keep her trembling body from shaking.

“My queen!”

Her insides were burning her alive and she whimpered as the new wave of heat hit her. She needed… something. Tears ran down her face as he leaned his forehead against hers before he lifted her off his lap, taking away his comforting warmth. Only his hands and forehead touched her now, thumbs caressing her face. Wiping away her tears as she leant in.

“Forgive me!” he begged, attempting to compose his emotions. He leaned his head away from her suddenly, making hers fall forward.

 _No!,_ her mind begged. _Don’t stop! It feels so good. This is so wonderful, don’t stop!_

“Starting tomorrow, we shall not meet again, beloved. For that you are to me. Have me whipped and beaten for my words, but they remain true. I couldn’t help loving you, sweet princess. If you decide to report my shamefulness to the Allfather…”

Her words came out as a pressed purr.

“What is it to the Allfather?” she asked, eyes fixed on him, caressing his body with her gaze. How well-built and handsome he was… “Nobody but us needs to know what passes between us in these walls.”

Had not her brothers found entertainment with every handmaid, servant-girl and kitchen-wench that was comely enough to be noticed? Why did she have to restrain from finding comfort in such strong, firm arms?

“I bid you farewell.” He said, letting go of her face.

She only hesitated for a moment, before reaching out for his face instead, stroking the cheek she had slapped before.

“You will do no such thing…” she instructed, her voice a purr.

An emotion –surprise maybe?– rose up in his eyes. His hand closed over hers, squeezing it.

“I am unable of remaining by your side, sweet princess. So much as looking at you is now the cruellest torture to me. My hands always yearning to reach out and –“

He was cut off when she covered his lips with hers, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her soft body pressing against his as she straddled his lap.

“Show me!” she gasped, her kisses hot and demanding. “Show me what they yearn for…”


End file.
